


Coming of Age

by DulciusExAsperis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom - Freeform, First Time, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulciusExAsperis/pseuds/DulciusExAsperis
Summary: Henry comes of age in his own way, just before he goes off to college, with the help of his mothers. WARNING: Consensual adult incest. If you're not into it, don't read it.





	1. Coming of Age

"Moms."

Their son's voice cracked as he said the word, and it caught their attention immediately.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Regina asked softly, looking at her son, who was averting his gaze.

Emma added, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm scared to have sex."

The women went silent at this, completely shocked by the young man's confession. Neither of them had discussed more than the basics of the birds and the bees with him, and that had been years ago, except when Emma had offered a quiet, 'Always use protection' reminder on his sixteenth birthday. The fact that he had just turned eighteen and was apparently still a virgin surprised his mothers greatly.

When Emma realized that Regina was too deep in shock to respond – even though she was obviously trying hard to formulate a response – she decided to jump in with, "There's nothing wrong with that, Henry. Sex can be intimidating, especially the first time. Can I ask you, though… Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Well… I'm going away to college in a few months, and… and I figure… I don't want to be a virgin forever… but I'm scared I'll be terrible or mess it up or… or…"

"Oh, Henry. No one's first time is perfect."

"But, Emma, I… What if… What if I-"

"Henry. When the time is right, it'll work itself out. It's not something you need to stress over. Good sex comes with time and practice, to be totally honest. You learn what you like and what your partner likes and how to make that work for you both."

"What was your first time like, then?"

"Henry, that's…"

"I'm just asking."

"It was with your father. And it was pretty much horrible. It was rushed and quick and basically over before I could blink. We did it in the back of a car I stole. It wasn't very romantic. I'd regret it, except it got me you, and you are the most perfect thing that's ever entered my life."

"But Mom… I don't want my first time to be bad. I want to be good in bed and make whoever I'm having sex with happy, you know? I don't want it to be some rushed, shitty fuck that she regrets."

"Henry!" Regina finally cut in. "Watch your mouth, please!"

"Sorry," the young man mumbled, looking down at his full dinner plate.

"You should finish eating," the brunette told him nervously, nodding at the food on his plate.

"I'm… I'm too stressed to eat. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Listen, Henry," Emma sighed. "It's normal to have hormones, and it's normal to think about it, and it's normal to be nervous, but you don't have to be  _scared,_ okay? Even if it's not perfect, it'll be alright. You just need to not rush the choice of a partner. When you find the right person to do it with that you trust completely, it'll work out. It might not be great the first time, but together, you'll both figure it out and eventually, it'll get better."

"Did it get better with Dad?"

"No, Henry, it didn't. But that's because I like women, not men, and I was trying to force myself to enjoy a sexual encounter that I didn't really want to have. I felt like it was the right thing to do, so I did it."

"Well, what about now? What about with Mom?"

"Henry!" Regina cried. "That's totally inappropriate!"

"Regina, it's alright," the blonde told her, putting her hand on the mayor's to calm her. Then, she turned to their son and said, "It's much better."

"But why?"

"Because we-"

"Henry, our sex life is none of your business, and-" Regina interjected anxiously, pulling her hand away from Emma's.

Her wife cut her off quickly, saying, "Regina, if he wants to know, I'm going to tell him. Who else is going to be honest with him about how sex works, if not his mothers? He deserves the honesty and openness that we expect from him in return."

Biting her lip, the mayor looked down at her plate and tried to will away the embarrassed blush that was rising to her cheeks.

"Anyway," Emma continued. "It's better because we listen to each other. Verbally and physically. We pay attention to each other's bodies and how they react to different touches, and we care about those reactions. It's not just about one of us getting off. It's about both of us making each other feel good and enjoying that intimate connection. Being in tune to each other is part of what makes it so special."

"Was it always like that, though?"

"No. I mean, it was always good, don't get me wrong. But it got better and better every time, because we learned from each other, and we paid attention to what the other person liked and didn't like. It was a process."

"But I don't want it to suck my first time! I don't want to be bad in bed!"

"Henry. You're not going to be Don Juan the first time you have sex. It's just not going to happen."

"But I'm gonna embarrass myself! I'm gonna be horrible!"

"Henry, honey, why are you getting so upset about this?" Regina cut back in, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Because I'm scared and I just… I keep having… urges… and I…"

"It's okay to have urges, darling. Everyone does."

"Yeah, but these are… they're… It's all the time, Mom. And I don't know how to make it stop. And what if it's horrible for whoever I'm with and they never want to talk to me again? And what if the urges don't stop? And what if-"

"Listen, bud. You're gonna be fine in bed," Emma told him. "It's just gonna take practice."

"Well… Can't… Can't you just… teach me?"

" _What?!_ " Regina gasped.

"Henry… What do you mean?" Emma asked cautiously, feeling a lump rising in her throat.

"I mean, you're my moms, right? Aren't you supposed to teach me how things work? Aren't you supposed to teach me about love and stuff?"

"We're supposed to teach you  _about_ sex, Henry. Not… Not how to  _have_ sex…"

"Why? Why not?"

The women's eyes went wide, filling with shock once again, as both of them attempted to formulate some kind of coherent response.

"Henry, that's…" Regina tried. "Adults aren't supposed to… to…"

"But  _why?_ " Henry protested."Why shouldn't I learn the most important things from my moms?"

"Hen, that's… It's not… It's not right," Emma explained. "You're our son. We're not… We're family."

"Do I gross you out?"

"What?"

"Do I gross you out? Is that why you don't want to teach me? Am I really that disgusting? No girl in my school wants to touch me. They all call me a nerd and-"

"Henry,  _no,_ " Regina countered quickly. "You don't gross us out. You're not disgusting. You're…"

"I'm hideous. I'm not-"

"Stop it," Emma snapped. "Stop it right now. You are a  _very_ handsome young man. But parents and their children don't… It's not right. It's not okay."

"I don't want to learn how to have sex from just anyone. I want to learn it from you."

Sternly, Regina ordered, "Go to your room."

"But, Mom! I-"

"We answered your question, and the answer is no. The conversation is over. Now, go to your room."

He could tell she was serious, so he stood silently from the table, pushed his chair back in, and made his way up the stairs, hot with embarrassment.

His discomfort quickly grew as he pictured his mothers together in bed – he couldn't help himself – until the pressure was too much, and he resorted to pleasuring himself.

Once they were in bed together, the two women lay quietly beside each other and breathed deeply, both processing the evening's strange conversation.

Finally, Regina asked, "I'm worried about him."

"Why?" he wife replied, looking over into the woman's dark eyes.

"What do you mean, 'why?' Because he asked us to-"

"Don't you think he's just scared and nervous and curious? He feels safe with us. That's all it is. He's not really… I don't think he understands what it really means is all. I think his hormones and curiosity are just going crazy, and his anxiety is just making it worse. We just happen to be the ones he's closest to."

"But no boy is supposed to want to have… to… you know… with his mother…"

"I don't think it's that he wants to have sex with us necessarily. I think he's just scared to do it with anyone else first. He wants to learn from people who won't judge him, and he knows that we won't. Except… I think… I think he's probably feeling pretty judged by us right now, based on our harsh reactions…"

"What are you talking about?" Regina squeaked, her voice strained. "He asked us to-"

"Regina. Calm down. I really don't think this is anything to worry about."

The woman sighed but went quiet. After a while, she turned and looked over at her wife.

Eventually, she said, "Did you mean what you said to him? About the sex we have getting better every time?"

Emma smiled at her and replied, "Absolutely."

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling. Now… Why don't you try to relax… and take your mind off things a little…"

"And how should I do that?" Regina asked, her tone teasing and playful.

"You should let me make love to you."

Regina quickly realized that what Emma had told their son was very true. Every time was better than the last, and this was no except. However, Regina quickly found herself shocked to find herself picturing her son as her wife helped her reach her climax.

"Babe?" Emma asked anxiously, seeing the suddenly look of horror in her lover's eyes. "What's the matter?"

But Regina had already begun to cry.

"Baby… Baby, what's the matter? What happened? Did I hurt you?"

Regina shook her head vigorously and let out a loud sob.

"Babe!" Emma pleaded. "Talk to me. What happened?"

"I… I can't… I…"

"Honey?"

"I just… I was feeling… and I just… I was picturing… but I didn't… I didn't mean to, and I-"

Eyebrows raised in response, Emma asked, "You were picturing what, exactly?"

"I…"

"Regina…"

"I'm sorry," the woman sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I'm disgusting. I'm a horrible mother. I-"

Instantly, Emma gripped ger wife's wrists and pulled her hands away from her face, sternly telling her, "You are  _not_ disgusting, and you are  _not_ a horrible mother. Do you hear me?"

"But I was-"

"Maybe Henry's right."

"What…?"

"Maybe you should be the one to teach him."

"Are you serious?"

"Would you rather it be you, or some random girl we don't even know? Besides, he asked you. He trusts you. He-"

"I  _can't_ , Emma! It's wrong! And what do you mean  _me?_ What about you? He asked  _us._ "

"If it's so wrong, then why were you thinking about it?"

Looking ashamed, Regina whimpered, "I don't know."

"Baby," Emma said softly, cupping the woman's face in her hands. "I'm his biological mother. You're not. All that means is that he's not really related to you, and… well… He's not a minor anymore…"

"Emma! You can't be serious!"

"I think you should do what he asked."

"He asked  _us._ "

"We're related by blood.  _That_ is what's not right."

"I raised him!"

"So?"

"So, I'm still his mother!"

"Yes. Yes, you are. But not by blood. Therefore… it's not… it's not really  _wrong._ And if it's what Henry wants, why shouldn't you? I'd much rather he learn it from you than someone else, to be honest."

"But-"

"I think you want to, Regina."

"Emma, I-"

"No. It's okay. Pretending like you don't have sexual urges about other people would be a lie. And I don't want you to lie. Urges are healthy and normal, just like you told Henry."

"But I don't! I never have before! I just… I don't know why tonight was different. I'm  _so_ sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to take care of our son."

"I'm…"

"Go check on him. I'll be here, okay? I'm gonna get some sleep."

"No way. I couldn't possibly-"

"Yes, you can. Now, go to him. Show our little boy how to be a man."

"But you're not… You're not angry?"

"Of course not. I trust you. I trust him. I want him to be happy and comfortable with himself. And I think this is the way to accomplish that."

"Are you  _sure?_ "

"Yes. I'm sure."

With some hesitation, Regina slipped out from under the covers and left the room.

She knocked on her son's bedroom door softly, her hands shaking.

When his mother got no response, she called out, "Henry?" but it wasn't loud enough for him to hear, and he was distracted by the pleasure his own hand was bringing him as he squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily, nearing his second climax of the evening.

Regina opened the door to his room slowly and opened her mouth to call out his name again, but when she saw the motions his hand was making beneath the sheets, she froze. When he started to grunt softly as he jerked himself off, she coughed to interrupt him, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Shit!" Henry cried out, finally realizing her presence. "Mom! Fuck! I-"

"It's alright, Henry. I just came in to talk to you. I… I'm sorry that I… interrupted you. I didn't think-"

"No. Mom, don't be sorry. I was… I shouldn't have been-"

"Henry, there's nothing wrong with masturbation. It's okay to get a release when you're feeling worked up."

Gathering as much bravery as she could, Regina stepped forward and sat down beside him on the bed. Instantly, Henry began to sweat, feeling the closeness of his mother's body, even though she wasn't touching him. Not to mention, he couldn't help but stare at the curves of her breasts as they bulged from the top of her nightgown, exposing her cleavage.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Henry."

"But, I-"

"I need to ask you something."

Swallowing hard, Henry replied, "Okay," and slowly sat up, scooting back and leaning against the headboard.

"Have you really been thinking about your mother and I sexually?"

Too embarrassed to speak, Henry simply nodded.

"And do you really want to be taught how to have sex? By us?"

Again, he nodded.

"If that is what you truly want, and if you're absolutely sure, your mother and I have agreed that it would be okay for me to… teach you… what I know."

"What about Emma?"

"Henry… We also agreed that, because she is your birth mother, and you're related by blood, and it would be wrong for her to-"

"I don't care about that! You raised me! You're just as much of a mother to me as she is!"

"Oh, sweetie," Regina sighed, reaching out to stroke her son's warm cheek. "I know that. The point is that the act would be even  _more_ inappropriate between you two. If you want to be taught how to be intimate with a woman, I will do my best, but your mother-"

"I want you both to teach me. Together."

"Henry, that's-"

"I don't care. I want you both."

"Emma and I both-"

"I don't  _care._ I don't care if she's my blood relative. I don't care. I want my moms to be the ones teaching me. And not one of you. Both of you."

With a sigh, Regina studied her son's face. He was determined, and she could tell that he wasn't about to give up the argument easily, so she nodded her head and said, "Very well. We'll go ask."

Taking his hand, she stood up and led him to her bedroom, where they both found Emma rolled onto her side, facing the opposite wall.

At first, they thought she was asleep, but when she said, "Hey, babe. You okay?" and started to roll over, they both jumped.

She was just as surprised to find Henry with Regina.

"Henry! What are you-"

"Mom," he said, letting go of Regina's hand and advancing on the bed. "I want you too. I don't want to learn from just one of you."

"Henry, that's totally inap-"

"I don't care! Emma, please. Please. I don't want my first time to be without you."

Emma turned red at this. Suddenly, she was thinking about her son's first time, and being a part of it. She hadn't pictured it yet, the same way Regina had, but now that she was thinking about it, it was vivid in her mind.

When the room went quiet, Henry said a soft, "You're both so beautiful. Please. Please, show me how to do this. I'm scared, and I just want both my moms to be the ones there with me when it happens."

"Alright. Come here. Lay down next to me."

Heart suddenly racing from the invitation, Henry crawled onto the bed and positioned himself beside her. Regina followed suit, putting her hand on his hip. Emma rolled to face him and began to look him from head to toe. She was surprised to find that there was already a small bulge forming between his legs, and she was even more surprised to find her thighs clenching in response.

"We're gonna go slow, okay?" Emma said softly. "Mom's gonna take off your boxers. Is that alright?" When he nodded, she added, "If you get uncomfortable at  _any_ point, you say so, understand? You tell us, and we'll stop as soon as you say so."

"I don't want to stop."

Emma nodded to her wife, who then used slow, shaking hands to slide the young man's boxers down and off. The cool burst of air from the air conditioner softened him slightly, but when both of his mothers began to remove their clothing and stripped down to their panties, his mouth began to water, and his member began to harden again as a new wave of heat flooded his body. Both their nipples were hard, and noticing this only excited him further.

"I'm gonna touch you now, okay, Hen?" Emma asked softly, hovering her hand over his crotch.

When he nodded, she gripped his member lightly at the base and stroked upwards to the head, earning a gasp from his lips.

"Regina," Emma said, nodding to her wife.

The woman took the hint and placed her hand below Emma's on her son's hard shaft, stroking upwards when the blonde repeated the movement. This went on until Henry started to groan.

"What position to you want to try first?" Regina asked her son, once she and her wife had stopped their movements and removed their hands from his length.

"I… I don't know…" he replied. "Which one do you like best?"

"Everyone has different preferences, Henry…" Regina told him.

Emma just smiled and cut in, saying, "But your mother likes a good ride."

"Huh?" Henry asked, looking confused.

"She likes to be on top."

"What do you like then?"

"I'm pretty traditional and boring, really," the blonde chuckled. "I enjoy missionary."

"What do you want to start with, sweetie?" Regina asked her son, stroking his hair back.

"I… Maybe I should learn the basics first…"

"You don't want to practice with your mom first?" Emma questioned, looking a little surprised at his preference.

"I… I want you…"

"Alright, Hen. Take my panties off and kneel between my legs."

Blushing at the gentle command, Henry did as he was told, and once he was between his mother's legs, he felt himself aching. When Emma looked down and saw the precum on the head of his length, her breath hitched, and she was surprised to find herself growing damp at the sight. She'd never been one to enjoy the touch of a man, but something about her son's body was earning a reaction she couldn't control.

"I feel… I feel stupid," he suddenly blurted, pulling away slightly.

"Sweetheart," Regina said, kneeling behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "We love you. Don't feel stupid, honey. Remember, it takes practice to get comfortable. We're here for you. It's okay if it's not perfect. You'll get there. Now… Go ahead and spread her legs."

With shaking hands, Henry leaned forward and gently pushed Emma's legs further apart.

"Now, lay down on top of her," the brunette coached Henry, giving him a small push. "Let your bodies fit together."

As he moved in closer, Emma reached up for him again and carefully guided the head of his stiff member to her entrance.

"Good boy," she cooed, stroking his hair back with her free hand and wiping several beads of sweat from his brow. "Now, move nice and slow."

"But what do I-"

"Just push it into me, Hen… It's alright."

When he hesitated, Regina told him, "Look at her. She's ready for you. See how wet she is?"

His eyes widened as he looked down between his mother's legs to see her entrance slick with her own arousal.

"That's for you, Henry," Regina whispered, kissing his neck from behind. "You're already doing a good job. Now, just do like I told you and push in until your bodies fit together."

His movement was clumsy at first, like he'd expected it to be – and his heart leapt when he heard the sound of Emma moaning as he pushed most of his length inside.

"Is… Is this okay?" he asked anxiously, breathing hard, after he'd recovered from the pressure surrounding his cock.

"Keep going, Hen," she breathed, gripping his hips loosely.

"Pull your hips back a bit," the brunette instructed him.

Again, he did as he was told, pulling back. He was slightly startled when Regina pressed her body against him and rocked his hips forward again, pushing his length back into Emma's core. The blonde let out a soft gasp, letting him know that he was definitely having an effect on her, and the noises she was making grew louder as her wife helped him by pulling his hips back again. Slowly, they worked up a rhythm, and Emma gripped her son's hips a little tighter.

Of course, being his first time, he didn't last long, and when his body started to shake and his groans become louder, his mothers knew it was close.

Shuddering, Henry started to pull away, but Regina slid her hands down his back and cooed, "It's alright sweetie. You can finish."

"But I… I… Oh,  _fuck._ Mom… Fuck," he moaned, as Regina gently pushed against his rear to push him back into Emma's core.

She groaned when Regina sandwiched him between their bodies and she felt Henry's cock buried deep inside her. She pulled him even closer, closing the last thread of space between them as his body jerked and he cried out, louder this time, as he spilled himself inside her.

"Shit!" he cried, as soon as he'd recovered. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to be that fast! I… I…"

Although he was clearly distraught and Emma did want to comfort him and reassure him that it was fine, she was sweating and gasping for breath, leaving her just a little too flustered to speak.

"It's alright, Henry," Regina said softly, kissing the boy's neck from behind. "It's quick for most men their first time."

"But what about Mom? Shouldn't I-"

"You're going to use your fingers to finish her."

Henry's eyes went slightly wide. He'd never fingered a woman before, and he was obviously nervous about the prospect of not doing it properly.

"This is her clit," the brunette told her son, moving to sit beside them rather than behind Henry and reaching out to press two fingers gently against Emma's swollen bundle of nerves.

"Gina," Emma gasped, her body shocked by the sudden stimulation.

"But what if I-" Henry started, but Emma quickly cut him off.

"It's okay, Henry. I know you can do it. Touch me just like Mommy, okay?"

Demonstrating the desired movements, Regina rubbed her wife's clit a few times before guiding Henry's hand to the same spot.

His touch was more clumsy, and he used a little more pressure than was necessary, so between gasps of pleasure, Emma told him, "Easy, honey. Not so hard."

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked, looking horrified, thinking he'd hurt her. "I-"

"No, sweetie. It didn't hurt. It's just… It's a little better if you're nice and gentle, okay?"

Nodding his head, Henry continued his movements, until Regina took his hand and moved two of his fingers to Emma's opening.

"Now, push your fingers into her slowly."

He did as he was told, earning a soft moan from Emma's lips.

Then, Regina told him, "Now, curl them forward gently."

"Ah!" Emma cried out, feeling his fingertips pressing against her clenching walls.

"It feels… Mom… I can feel you, um…" the boy stuttered, amazed by the way she felt around his fingers.

"That's good, Henry, if you can feel her tightening," Regina explained. "That means you're doing a good job. It means her body likes it, and it feels good."

"Henry," Emma moaned, as the boy curled his fingers again.

"Alright, Hen. Just a little faster, okay? Pretty sure your mom is getting close."

"I am," Emma confessed, looking up into her son's shining eyes. "I'm… Fuck. Henry!"

She clenched around his fingers and released a new wave of arousal around them, soaking his hand. When her hips lifted into his touch, Henry smiled.

"Was that okay?" he asked.

It took Emma a moment to recover, which scared him slightly, but she replied with a nod and a smile as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

"You did a great job, honey."

"There. See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" the brunette asked with a matching smile.

He smiled back at both of them, then leaned back until he was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"You're beautiful, Mom," he told the blonde.

She blushed. It was strange to hear this coming from her son, but coming from the young man who'd just made her climax, it was more than flattering.

"Alright, big boy," Emma said, sitting up slowly. "Think you're ready to give your mom some of that special treatment?"

Looking over at the brunette sitting beside him, he nodded.

"Alright," Emma said. "Lie back."

He did as he was told, and Regina straddled his lap. He was flaccid, but when she rubbed herself along his length and he felt the slickness of her arousal coating him, blood began to fill and stiffen his length.

"That's it, baby," Regina said softly, biting down on her lip to stifle the moans as his length stimulated her clit.

"Let Mommy get you hard, baby boy," Emma told him, stroking his abs and kissing his cheek.

As she continued to rock her hips backwards and forwards, her heat warming his member, Henry quickly got hard again. Soon, he was stiff enough to fill her, and Regina lifted her hips to kneel over him.

"You ready, honey?" she asked, reaching down to stroke some hair out of his face.

When he nodded, she gripped his hips and lowered herself onto his cock.

"Henry," she moaned in surprise, feeling herself growing full. "Fuck."

His eyes closed at the sound of his name being moaned, and he lifted his hips slightly to meet her. She pushed down on him, though, with the palms of her hands, and started to grind down onto him. He groaned as soon as she started to move. Rocking her hips forward, she moved his member inside of her and guided his hand to her clit.

"Rub her clit, Hen," Emma said softly, her hand sliding over his chest.

"Mom," he whimpered, as she started to bounce on his dick and cry out as he rubbed her a little harder. "Mom."

"Yes, Henry, yes."

"Am I-"

"You're perfect. It's perfect."

"Don't stop, Hen," Emma warned him. "Look at her face. She's gonna cum for you."

Hearing this made his muscles clench, and soon, as he lifted his hips up to meet every thrust, he felt her walls fluttering around the hard length of his cock.

Both of them cried out at the same time, saying each other's names, as they reached their peaks. When her orgasm had ended, Regina melted into her son, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He didn't pull out as he softened inside of her, his come sliding out and dripping onto her thighs.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Emma asked him with a smile, curling her body against them as she draped an arm over them.

He shook his head and smiled, saying, "No. I feel much, much better. Thank you both. Thank you so, so much." When both smiled but neither spoke, he added shyly, "When do we get to do this again?"


	2. Coming Home From College

"God, I can't believe it's been three months since we've seen him," Regina told her wife, her voice cracking slightly as they waited in the car at the train station.

"I know," Emma said with a smile. "I bet he's got a beard and everything now."

"Oh, my  _God,_ Emma. Don't  _say_ that!"

"Why?"

"Because that would be  _awful!_ "

With a bright laugh, Emma shook her head and nudge's her wife's shoulder, then turned her attention out the window to watch the train pull up.

"Here we go," Emma teased. "Moment of truth. I'm betting it's a whole inch long."

"Stop it!"

"I'm just kidding, Regina. Relax. What are you so tense about?"

"I…"

"Oh…" the blonde said slowly. "Listen… I'm sure it's going to fine. He's-"

"There he is."

Both women threw open their car doors and made their way to the platform.

"Henry!" Emma cried, instantly wrapping her arms around the young man.

"Hi, mom," Henry said softly, kissing his mother's cheek and embracing her.

When Emma started to pull away, his eyes fell on his adoptive mother, who was smiling at his nervously.

"Mom," he said, smiling back at her before pulling her into his arms.

"We missed you, Henry," the brunette sighed, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"I missed you both too."

"Aww, c'mon," Emma cut in with a grin. "Don't lie. You've been having a blast without us."

But when Henry pulled out of the embrace and looked at her, she could see that something was wrong.

"Let's go home," she said quickly, walking back to the car.

Once they were home, all three of them sat down on the couch in front of the television.

"What's going on, Hen?" Emma finally asked, looking at her son with concern in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I'm failing all my classes and I started doing coke," he told them, stone-faced and serious.

"You  _what?!_ " Regina shouted, rising from her seat and turning to glare at him.

"I'm kidding!" Henry laughed, leaning back against the couch.

But this wasn't even funny to Emma, who usually shared his sense of humor. She could see how distressed her wife had become upon hearing the comment.

"Very funny!" Regina spat. "Very, very funny. Is that the kind of humor you learned in college?"

"Mom," Henry said softly, suddenly serious again. "It's okay. I'm okay."

She continued to glare at him until he touched her arm lightly. The touch startled her, and she felt her skin tingle where his fingers had left their invisible mark.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, seeing the pain in her eyes. "I know you worry about me. I'm doing fine in my classes, and I've been staying out of trouble. I love you. I'd never disappoint you like that."

This early a weak smile from his mother, who leaned in and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger on his skin for a little longer than was necessary.

Once Regina had sat back down on the other side of Henry, they turned the television on and proceeded to sit quietly until the grandfather clock in the next room struck eleven.

"Jeez, it got late fast," Henry commented with a yawn.

"You must be exhausted," Regina offered, touching her son's shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed," Emma said, her tone bright and warm.

Henry and Regina both froze, interpreting the simple statement.

"I…" Emma started, realizing how her words may have sounded. "I just meant… You should sleep. We should too."

With a weak nod, Henry rose from his seat and disappeared up the staircase, his parents close behind him.

The woman had just barely gotten into their pajamas when they heard a knock at the door.

They shared a nervous glance before Emma called out, "Come in, Henry."

He was crying.

"Henry! Baby! What's wrong? Come here, honey," Regina urged him.

Falling into his mother's arms, Henry sniffled, "I missed you two. I hate school. I want to come home."

"Oh, Henry," Emma sighed, rubbing his back lightly. "College is an adjustment for everyone. It's not easy. Just give it time. It's only been two months."

"But I want to stay here with you!" he cried loudly.

Regina hushed him and kissed his cheek, cradling his head. She was surprised when he climbed onto the bed and into her lap, draping his arms around her neck.

"I love you," he whined.

"We love you too, Henry," the brunette replied. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm not going back."

"Yes, you are," Emma told him firmly. "You're going back after the holiday, and that's final."

His tears turned into sobs, and his mothers shared another glance before Regina leaned back on the bed, gently pulling him with her and holding him against her chest, with his head resting on her breast.

"Shh. It's alright, my prince. We're right here."

Then, Emma proceeded to rub his back again, until his chest stopped heaving, and the sound of his sobbing began to quiet down.

"Do you want to sleep in here with us, buddy?" Emma asked him, as her wife stroked his hair back.

Nodding weakly, he cuddled closer to Regina. Emma joined them and draped an arm around both of them, resting her own head on Regina's shoulder.

"Goodnight, my lovelies," she said softly, shutting her eyes.

They fell asleep almost instantly. After an hour or so, Henry woke with a start, covered in sweat. He'd begun to thrash in the night, and Regina had held him tightly, trying to calm him until his eyes snapped open. She could feel his heart slamming hard against his ribcage as his chest pressed against hers.

"Shh, my prince. Mommy's here."

"Emma," he whimpered, reaching for her hand.

She rubbed her eyes quickly, then took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles.

"Get some rest, Hen. It was just a bad dream."

"Sing to me," he said suddenly, looking at Emma.

She hesitated at first, but complied. After five or six minutes of this, with Regina now rubbing his back to keep him calm, his breathing slowed.

"Feeling better?" Regina asked, once he lifted his head slightly, after Emma had stopped singing.

With a slow nod, Henry looked down. The curves of her breasts were covered in sweat. The heat of his body had likely caused this, and he quickly felt embarrassed for his clinging behavior and the thoughts he was suddenly having about his mother's glistening body.

"I should go," he blurted.

"You don't have to go, Henry," Regina told him softly, continuing to rub his back. "Go back to sleep, if you'd like."

"But I… I…" he started, but found himself unable to finish when he felt the sensation of his bare thighs pressed against hers, with Emma's leg draped over Regina's and pressing against his.

His boxers had ridden up, as had Regina's nightgown, and the contact of hot, sweaty skin on skin made him shiver as he thought back to the night they had taught him everything he knew about sex.

"Hen…ry…" Regina managed to squeak out, upon feeling his cock start to stiffen against her thigh. "You should… You should really try to sleep…"

Emma couldn't feel this, though, and had no idea why her wife's voice sounded so unsure and had gone up in pitch, so she opened her eyes again and looked at the two of them. Henry noticed her looking and caught her gaze, his cheeks turning bright red as shame washed over him.

"I-" he started.

"It's okay, Henry," Regina told him, pressing her hands against his lower back, urging him to relax.

What she had not intended was for his length to be stimulated by the increased pressure, and she was surprised when she felt it grow against her.

"M-Mom," he stuttered.

Instantly, Emma realized what was going on, and she reached out, stroking her hand down his arm.

"Do you want to stay?" she asked him seriously.

Henry hesitated.

"Tell the truth, Henry," Regina said.

"Yes."

"Then relax, baby boy," Emma said with a smile, running her hand down his arm again.

He tried. He really did. But the thoughts in his mind kept him awake and alert, and he found himself unable to resist the urge to put his hands on Regina's waist.

"Mom…" he said slowly, moving his thumbs over her hip bones.

"Henry, I-"

"Are you okay?" Emma cut in, sitting up and starting to massage his back. "We love you, Henry."

When the young man nodded and said weakly, "I love you too," Emma slowly reached around to his front, between his body and her wife's, and rubbed him lightly through the bunched up fabric of his boxers. When she pulled her hand away, of course, he was even harder, and when Regina felt the length of him, her heart began to race.

"You're a good boy, Hen," Emma cooed in his ear, kissing his neck from the side.

"I want you," he blurted. "I want you both so bad. It's all I can think about. I just want to come home."

"You can't stay home, Henry," Regina told him firmly.

"But we can make tonight memorable," Emma added.

Gently, she pulled his shoulder back slightly and rolled him over, away from Regina, so that his back was on the bed, and removed his boxers carefully, allowing her nails to rake over his bare skin all the way down.

Henry shivered.

"Mom, please."

"I think your body wants more practice," Emma teased him, stroking his hair back and kissing his forehead as she straddled his lap.

He nodded vigorously, then whimpered as her hands found his length. At first, Regina simply watched, dazed by the beautiful sight of her son's hard cock glistening with precum as her wife stroked him.

"Do you want to try something new?" Emma asked him, a spark flashing behind her eyes.

Again, Henry nodded eagerly.

"I think you should let me give you head while your mother sits on your face."

When Henry stared blankly, heart slamming in his chest with anticipation, Regina asked, "Are… Are you up for that?"

"Do you want to?" he countered quickly.

"I…"

Slowly, Emma took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of it and licking the precum from the slit at the tip.

He groaned at the sensation of her hot, wet mouth surrounding him, but came back to his senses enough to look over at Regina and say, "Come here. I want to taste you."

The words instantly made Regina wet, as if the sensation of his cock hard against her thigh – hard for her and her wife – wasn't enough to arouse her. She carefully knelt with one knee on either side of his head and lowered herself until his tongue cleaned the fluid between her legs.

"God, you taste good," he gasped.

"You do too, baby boy," Emma commented, then sucked him back into her mouth, this time all the way, until the head of his cock pressed against the back of her throat.

"Mmm," Regina moaned, feeling her son's tongue press into her hot, pulsing core. "Henry."

He continued to lick her as Emma gently fondled his balls while continuing to suck him off, which pushed him right to the edge of his peak. This continued until he was shaking, and as Emma felt it, she sucked harder.

When she realized that he was holding back, she said, "It's okay, Hen. Cum for me, baby boy."

This was enough encouragement for him to shoot his load into the back of her throat as soon as she took his cock back into her mouth, and he lifted his hips as he came, crying out. As soon as it was over though, he resumed his task of stimulating the brunette as he licked her clit and gripped her hips to hold her still. She was starting to shake too.

"That's it, Hen," Emma said, after wiping her son's cum off her lips. "She's gonna cum. Keep going."

"Oh, fuck," Regina groaned. "Henry. Henry, my prince. Oh, fuck."

Then, she was coming undone, a new flood of her arousal dripping onto his chin as she cried out his name and came hard from his tongue.

In the middle of the night, after they'd collapsed, wrapped in each other's arms, Henry woke from a bad dream with a start.

"Baby boy?" Emma asked softly, rubbing her eyes. "You okay?"

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he replied, "Yeah. Bad dream."

"Aww. I'm sorry, bud."

She pulled him tighter against her chest, but it wasn't enough to calm him. In fact, his heart raced harder as he thought about his dream and tried to fall back to sleep. Finally, when he did fall asleep, he began to whimper.

"Hen?" Regina asked, pressing her hand against his lower back. "Wake up, baby. You're having a nightmare."

He woke again with a start, sweating once more.

"You left me," he whined. "You said you didn't want me anymore and you left me."

"Oh, Henry," Regina sighed, kissing his forehead. "That will never happen."

Slowly, Emma stirred awake from the sound of their conversation and sat up.

"Your mother is right. That will never happen."

"But-"

"Shh. We love you."

"I-"

"We love you," Regina jumped in. "More than  _anything_."

"Really?" Henry squeaked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes, baby boy. More than anything."

Slowly, he began to relax as he let his head fall to Regina's chest. The feeling of her breast beneath his cheek, soft and supple, began to comfort him.

"You okay?" Emma asked, when she heard his breathing starting to slow.

"Yeah…"

Cutting in, Regina pressed, "What's the matter?"

"I'm still… I…"

Both were confused by his lack of a straightforward answer, so they simply waited for him to say more. He didn't, though. Instead, he slid a hand over each one of their bare abdomens. The fact that their skin was sticking together from Henry's sweat didn't help him calm back down.

"Oh," Emma said with a sly, knowing smile. "You wanna go again, Hen?"

Blushing, Henry nodded his head slowly.

Slowly, Emma pulled him on top of her.

"You wanna fuck us, Hen?"

"Y-Yes. I-I mean… if that's what you want."

"I'd like that. Regina?"

The brunette smiled and nodded, rubbing her son's back, then lightly dragging her nails down his skin. She could feel his body shiver as soon as she did this, and she found herself loving the fact that she could get such a strong reaction from him. That she could make him feel so good.

"How do you want it, baby boy?" Regina asked him, stroking his hair back. "We'll give it to you however you want."

"I want… I wanna be inside Emma first."

"Okay, sweetheart. I think she's ready for you. Why don't you check?"

Hesitantly, Henry dipped his fingers between Emma's folds and felt how soaked she was. Pulling his hand away, he saw the glistening arousal on his fingers and licked them clean with a smile. To her own surprise, this made Emma's heart stop. There was something so sexy about having her fluids in his mouth.

"Is she ready?" Regina asked with a smile.

With a nod, Henry positioned himself between Emma's legs. Feeling that he was stiffened but not quite hard enough to fuck her, Emma reached out and stroked his length, pinching the tip slightly to give him extra stimulation. His hips jerked forward, pushing his cock into her hand, when he felt this.

"Mom," he whimpered. "I wanna be inside you."

"Do it, Hen," Emma husked. "Put your cock in me."

He did as he was told, slipping into her slowly and letting out a long, low groan as he felt his length being enveloped by the tightness of her walls.

"Mom."

"Yes, baby boy," Emma moaned softly. "That's it, honey. Give it to me."

Rocking his hips forward and back again, Henry began to thrust himself into her, filling her to the brim with his length and earning a gasp or a moan with every movement.

Watching the beautiful sight in anguish and feeling an intense longing for stimulation, Regina slowly began to touch herself, rubbing her clit in small circles until her walls started to clench. The louder her wife's moans became and the louder her son grunted every time he thrust into her with force, the closer Regina came to her climax.

"Fuck," she gasped. "You two are so beaut-" But she was cut off by the wave of her own orgasm, and as it crashed over her, her words died in her throat, and she let out a strangled cry.

Still thrusting deep, Henry reached over, hearing his mother's orgasm, and put his hand on her arm. He left it there as he thrust harder and harder, until he was cumming inside Emma's core and splashing his seed inside her.

"Hen," Emma moaned, feeling him cum. "Please. A little more. I'm so close."

Feeling delirious from the pleasure of his intense orgasm, Henry struggled to keep thrusting, but he didn't stop. Instead, he slammed his hips forward hard and fast until her body was shaking and tears filled her eyes.

"Hen!"

"Emma," Regina whispered, reaching over and pinching her nipples. This was enough to push her over the edge as Henry continued to fuck her through the waves of her climax.

"Oh, God. God. Fuck."

Then, it was finally over, leaving her whole body still shaking.

Exhausted from the effort, Henry collapsed and melted into his mother's body. They fell asleep like that, completely worn out from their releases.

In the morning, they ate breakfast together and ended up sitting on the couch in front of the television in the den. They watched quietly at first, until Henry became distracted and slid his hand over Regina's thigh. She was started and turned to face him. When Emma saw what had happened, she smiled at them. Then, both women noticed the large bulge in Henry's sweatpants.

"Aww, baby," Emma cooed. "You ready again already?"

He turned red instantly, embarrassed by how obvious his arousal was. Regina smiled, though, and reached over, stroking the bulge through the fabric of his pants.

"Mmm. You hard for mommy?"

When Henry nodded slowly, swallowing hard, both his mothers smiled at him. Knowing it was her turn to feel her son inside her core, Regina straddled his lap and ground her hips down, rubbing the bulge in his pants against her entrance, through her panties.

"Unnn," he whimpered, hips jerking.

Regina only stopped when his head fell back against the couch. Then, she dismounted him and started to pull his pants down, freeing his erection. It was hard and ready for her, and it made her mouth water. Of course, she was wet and ready for him too, so it didn't take her long to get out of her panties and grind herself down against him again.

"I want you inside me, Henry," she whispered seductively, earning a soft moan from his lips.

He nodded quickly, his cock aching to be sheathed in her heat. Carefully, he gripped her hips and guided her down onto his length.

As Regina started to rock down onto him, Emma reached over and lifted her dress up over her head, setting it on the couch beside them as she watched. Following suit, Henry reached behind his mother and unclasped her bra, pulling it off and dropping it on the couch, setting her breasts free.

"Mom," he sighed happily. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"She is, isn't she?" Emma said with a smile, standing up and positioning herself behind Regina as she gently ran her fingers through the woman's soft, dark hair.

"Mmm," Regina moaned, lifting her hips and lowering them, then repeating the movements in a steady rhythm.

"I think Mommy likes that, Hen," the blonde cooed, leaning in and kissing Regina's neck from behind.

When Regina moaned louder, Emma bit down, causing the woman to cry out.

As she got closer to climax, Regina bounced lightly on her son's lap, taking his cock deep into her every time as his hips jerked up against her.

"Henry," she moaned. "Please."

Then, he gripped her hips tightly and pulled her down tighter against him, burying himself even deeper into her core. As soon as she cried out again, louder this time, he started to shake.

"No… Henry, please," Regina whimpered, feeling his body nearing orgasm. "Just a little longer. Please."

"Don't cum, Hen. Hold it in," Emma instructed him. "Keep going."

Desperate for release but unwilling to deny the request, Henry reached down and began to rub his mother's clit, slowly at first, then more roughly when her moans grew more desperate and pleading.

"Henry. Fuck. Fuck. I'm gonna-"

With one more strong thrust, she was coming undone, her arousal dripping out of her core and onto Henry's cock, balls, and thighs.

Then it was his turn to cum, and he did. Hard and fast.

He cried out, "Mom!" as he came, body shaking.

"Oh, God, Henry," Regina breathed. "You're so fucking good."

Playfully, Emma bit the woman's shoulder from behind, then smiled at her son.

"Good job, baby boy," Emma told him. "I think she's spent."

Blushing slightly, Henry leaned in and kissed his mother's neck, muttering, "I love you guys."

"We love you too, honey," Regina replied breathlessly, dropping her head to his shoulder.

Without removing himself from her core, Henry shifted and turned so that he could lie back on the couch and pulled her with him, resting his head in Emma's lap and pulling his mother down on top of him.

"Emma," he said softly. "Will you play with my hair?"

With a smile, Emma stroked the young man's hair back, running her fingers through it and lightly scratching his scalp. Regina rested her head on his shoulder once again and shut her eyes as he adjusted slightly to slip out of her.


	3. The Power Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Elements of non-con.

That night, Henry fell asleep between them. In his sleep, his hand wandered between his own legs, and he began to stroke himself. When Emma was bumped by the movement of his arm, she woke up and saw this. Instead of waking Henry, she woke her wife gently, who sat up abruptly and also saw what was happening.

Once her wife was awake, Emma smiled at her, earning a nod of approval. Gently, Emma took her son's hand and slowed its movements, guiding it over the fabric of his boxers. When he moaned in his sleep, Regina reached out and slipped her hand through the opening in the fabric. As Emma rubbed him, Regina cupped his balls, and Henry woke up as soon as he felt her squeeze.

"Nnng," he moaned softly, lifting his hips. "Mommy."

Both women looked at each other. He hadn't called either of them "Mommy" since he was young, and the sound was so soft and desperate that it made them both shiver.

"Mommys are here, baby boy," Regina whispering, giving his balls another gentle squeeze.

"Please, Mommy," he whimpered.

Gently, Regina guided Emma's hand away and tugged his boxers down, freeing his length. In a moment, her mouth was on him, sucking him gently, causing him to moan loudly at the sensation of her hot, wet mouth covering him.

"Mom," Henry whined. "Please."

Hearing her son begging for her, Regina's face flooded with color, but she didn't stop the movements she was making with her tongue. Emma too felt herself becoming aroused by the sound of his pleas, and soon, she was dripping.

"Oh, Hen," Emma sighed. "You're so beautiful."

Slowly, Emma rubbed her hands down his chest, letting her nails lightly scrape his skin. His back arched in response as his hips jerked, causing the tip of his length to press against the back of Regina's mouth, nearly making her gag from the unexpected pressure. Still, Regina continued to suck on his length until he was about to cum.

Just as he was going to finish, Regina slowly pulled her mouth away and removed it from his length.

Henry moaned a quiet, "Ma," in protest of the lack of stimulation, but Regina simply smiled and rubbed her hand over his abdomen.

"Shh," she whispered. "Be a good boy."

"I am a good boy. I am."

"We know, Hen," Emma told him with a smile, stroking his hair back with one hand while playing with his balls with the other. "Such a good boy."

"Do you want to finish?" Regina teased, leaning in to kiss his stomach.

"Please, Mommy."

"Anything for you, my prince. Just tell Mommy how you want it."

"Will you… Will you keep sucking it?"

Smiling broadly, Regina nodded her head and once again sheathed his length in her mouth. As she sucked on him, Emma watched, fascinated and aroused by the sight.

"That feel good, baby boy?" Emma cooed, stroking his hair back.

"Nnng," he moaned. "More. Please."

Regina's mouth vibrated lightly around his cock when she hummed softly, and he nearly screamed when he felt it.

"Mama!"

When he finally looked over at Emma, wanting to know why her touch had been removed, he saw her slipping her hand into her panties.

"Ma, wait," he begged breathlessly. "Don't stop touching me. I need you here."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma scooted closer and rubbed her hands over his chest again, this time stopping to lightly pinch his nipples, both at the same time, making his body jerk. When she dragged her nails down his torso, Henry whimpered.

"Gonna… Mommy… Mom… I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, baby," Emma whispered, once again stroking his hair back away from his face, feeling the wave of sweat that had formed on his brow. "Cum for Mommy. She wants to taste you."

"Fuck!" he screamed, when Regina took her cue to suck him harder, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock.

He came in her mouth instantly.

* * *

 

They all cried when he had to leave for school, but Henry was particularly distraught. In fact, he nearly failed to get himself under control as the train pulled into the station. Frantically, he wiped his eyes with a tissue, kissing his mothers' cheeks and rushing onto the platform, heart racing.

When he came back for Christmas, his hair was gelled and cut relatively short, and it caught both of his mothers off guard as soon as they saw him.

"Wow, Hen," Emma said first. "Your hair."

"You don't like it?" he asked anxiously, subconsciously pushing a hand through his hair, messing up what he had so neatly combed and styled.

"It's…"

In a moment, his face was red as he looked away.

Regina watched as her wife leaned in, whispering in his ear, "It's sexy, Henry. You look… older. More mature. More…"

Just barely hearing what Emma had said, Regina cut in, saying solemnly, "More grown up."

Henry's heart raced the entire drive back to the house. Emma looked back at him periodically, smiling brightly and making small talk as Regina drove, but her wife remained silent, staring at the road until they finally pulled into the driveway. By this time, Henry had picked up on her cold demeanor and was watching her intently.

Regina was the first one in the door, and to Henry and Emma's surprise, she moved to ascend the stairs without saying anything. The two shared a glance before Henry grabbed his mother's arm and pulled her back gently, holding onto it as he stared into her eyes, a look of seriousness on his face as he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," she quickly replied, trying to pry her arm from his grip, but he held on just tightly enough to stop her.

"Don't lie to me. What happened? What have I done?"

"Henry-" Emma tried, wanting to tell him that it was absolutely _nothing_ he had done (although she had no idea what had really gotten under Regina's skin so abruptly).

"Nothing, Henry. It's nothing. Let go."

"No."

"What?"

"I said, 'no.'"

Emma felt the cold breeze of Hell freezing over as she stared at the two of them. She hadn't heard her son tell his mother 'no' seriously since he was eleven or twelve. He'd learned all too well that that would never work out well for him. Seeing the shock and what almost looked like rage in Regina's eyes, the blonde stepped forward and put her hand on Henry's hand where it rested on his mother's arm.

"Okay, guys. Why don't we-"

"Henry," Regina said sternly, interrupting Emma's attempt to diffuse the situation. "Let go."

Of course, Regina couldn't let it go. Regardless of whatever she'd been feeling, her son's defiance stunned her to the point of fury that she couldn't ignore.

"No."

"Let go. Now."

But she wasn't pulling away. It wasn't a physical fight. It was a power struggle.

"Guys-" Emma tried again, but they both ignored her.

"I'm not letting you go," Henry asserted. "Not ever."

Surprising both women immensely, he made a quick move to back his mother against the nearest wall and pressed his body against her, staring down into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked breathlessly, feeling the heat and pressure of his body holding her to the wall.

"I love you," he told her, "and I'm never letting you go. Even when you're mad, or upset, or sad, or whatever it is you're feeling. Even when you give me the cold shoulder. I will _never_ let you go."

Feeling her heart stop, Regina stared at her son as he eyes began to well with tears. The only other person who had ever made her feel so secure was Emma, who was watching carefully a few paces away.

"Kiss me," Henry said firmly, leaning in to let his lips hover over Regina's.

"Henry…"

"Your mother and I have been talking," Emma cut in again, "and we've agreed that this has to stop. It's not right. It's going to mess you up later in life, and neither of us want that for you."

Henry's head jerked around as he asked sadly, "You think I'm messed up?"

"No, Henry!" Regina cried, putting her hands on his waist. "No. Of course not. We just… We've agreed that… that this isn't good for you."

"Fuck that," he cursed. "I'm an adult now. I don't need you to tell me what's best for me!"

"Watch your mouth!" the brunette shouted, starting to push him away.

But he stared her down and pressed his hips into hers, pinning her to the wall again.

"No."

"Henry!"

"No."

"Okay, Henry. That's enough," Emma said sternly, gently pulling on his shoulder. "I think you should-"

Without hesitation, Henry covered Regina's mouth with his own. She resisted at first, trying half-heartedly to push him away, but he was persistent, and as he pushed his tongue past her lips, hungrily tasting her mouth, she felt herself melting in his arms. When she felt his erection through his jeans, pressing against her, Regina's heart nearly stopped.

Watching dumbfounded as Regina began to kiss him back, Emma did nothing to stop him. Of course, this went against everything she'd discussed with her wife, but clearly, both women were overwhelmed with want for him, and he obviously felt the same.

"Bedroom," Henry muttered breathlessly, between kisses.

Nearly dragging her up the stairs, he grabbed Emma's hand as well as pulled until the three of them were upstairs in the women's bedroom. Surprising both women, Henry slammed the door shut and shoved them both onto the bed from behind, putting them each in a position where they were bent over the bed, bracing themselves with their palms as they turned to look over their shoulders at him.

Regina was the first one to resist – Emma was too stunned to move – but Henry squashed her rebellion quickly by laying his hand heavily on her back and holding her down as he positioned himself behind her, undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans.

Finally, Emma found words and said, "Henry."

It was a warning that he ignored. He ignored the warning again when Regina repeated it.

"Henry!" Regina shouted again, feeling his length pressing against her backside as Henry lifted the skirt of her dress, exposing her ass, which was bare, given that she was only wearing a thong.

"No," he said again, jerking her thong down to her ankles, then pulling his own boxers down and allowing his large erection to spring free. "I know you both want me."

The sensation of the burning skin of his cock pressing against her bare ass set Regina on fire, and her passionate rebellion was over. Her thighs were already soaked with her own arousal. Emma was in a similar state, feeling her panties soaked with her own fluids as she watched her son taking complete control for the first time. There was something painfully sexy about his domination of Regina, his assertiveness, his determination.

Regina wanted to scream at him. Wanted to tell him no. To fight him, because he'd defied her. Not because she didn't want it. Obviously, she did want it. She was aching for him.

"I'm gonna fuck you both so hard you scream," he growled, slamming into Regina with a sudden, forceful thrust.

She cried out as she felt his heat fill her.

"Oh, God, Henry," Regina moaned as he thrust into her repeatedly.

He continued to fuck her until her moans became loud cries of pleasure, and Emma looked on as she could not resist fingering herself. Then, Henry slapped his mother's ass, hard, leaving a handprint in his wake, causing his mother to scream and reach her climax instantly, soaking him with her cum as he shot his inside her.

Regina shook as her son slowly softened and slid out of her.

"Stop," Henry said roughly, upon seeing Emma fingering herself.

Looking agonized, Emma complied with the order and let her hands fall to her sides, her eyes begging him to let her finish. What she'd just seen had been too much to bear.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard," he said, pressing on her hips to pin her to the bed, then lifting her legs up to wrap them around his waist.

She gasped as he lifted her, surprised by his strength, and shuddered as she felt his hardening member pressing against the apex of her thighs.

"Hen-"

"Just touch me."

Whimpering and subdued by her son's dominance, Emma reached down and stroked his length several times, until he was hard again, keeping her thighs around his waist. He wasted no time, as soon as he was fully erect, in shoving her hands away and thrusting into her, then gripping her hips to hold her tightly against him as he fucked her.

Regina, sitting breathless beside them, stared in wonder, experiencing the same agony of longing that Emma had moments before. The sight was both shocking and intensely arousing. But she didn't interrupt.

"Emma," Henry groaned, nearing his climax quickly. "Fuck."

"Henry. _Henry_. Shit. Please."

"What did you say?" he growled, stopping his thrusts but holding her tightly against him.

"P-Please, Henry. Please."

"Good girl."

When he resumed his movements and physical control over her, Emma's moans grew louder than before, fueled by her own desperation for climax. When it came, she screamed, just as her wife had before her.

"Jesus, Henry," Emma sighed breathlessly, as he removed his length from her heat. "What the fuck."

"Now, that's better, isn't it?" he asked them both, smirking at his question.

Emma bit her lip, and Regina hesitated, but both nodded their heads.

"Come here," the blonde finally said, gently tugging the young man's hand and pulling him down onto the bed between them. "I love you, Hen. I'm sorry."

"I figured you would be."

"I don't think we can say no to you," Regina commented, clearly troubled by the truth of her own words.

"Clearly not."

"Don't be a smartass, Hen," Emma laughed, stroking his muscular bicep.

"Yeah, yeah. You love it."

* * *

 

As the three lay in bed the next night, Regina and Emma were both asleep, but Henry was kept wide awake by his own thoughts. Slowly, he rolled onto his side, facing Regina, and reached out to stroke her stomach over her satin nightgown.

"Mom," he said softly, drawing circles with his fingertips.

Startled into full consciousness, Regina tired to sit up, but her son's hand pressed flat against her abdomen and held her down gently.

"It's just me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What is it, Henry? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just… I just wanted to ask you both something."

Henry then rolled onto his other side and woke Emma in the same way. When her eyes opened, less suddenly than Regina's had, he smiled at her.

"You okay?" she muttered sleepily, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"I'm fine, Ma. It's okay."

Instead of asking him to clarify, Emma simply waited and watched as he sat up slowly, leaning back on his elbows, his glance passing back and forth between them.

"What is it, Henry?" Regina said, finally unable to stand the silence.

"You two are so perfect," he replied, his voice dreamy and in awe.

"No, come on, Hen," Emma pressed. "You didn't wake us up to tell us that."

"Okay. Maybe I didn't."

"What's going on, Henry?" Regina asked him, putting her hand on his arm.

Gently, he covered her small hand with his larger one and leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"I was just thinking…"

Emma asked the next question: "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking of how wet you both got when I started getting… I don't know… forceful with you…"

Both women froze, staring at each other and avoiding Henry's gaze. But he turned their heads and kissed them, each in turn, on the lips.

"Why did you like that?" he asked.

"Why did you start it?" Emma challenged him.

"Because I needed it."

Regina jumped back in quickly, snapping, "You just needed a fuck, so you-"

"No!" Henry cried, putting his hand over hers again. "No. I needed… control."

Both women tilted their heads at this, slightly confused as to what he meant.

"Over us?" Emma asked.

"Yes…"

Regina blinked a few times, not knowing how to respond, but Emma cut in for her.

"Why?"

"Look, I know that's bad. I know. I just… I just wanted to… It just felt… I don't know. I can't explain it."

"Maybe you just needed to know that we're yours."

This caused the young man to pause and push a hand through his hair.

"I love when you do that," Emma blurted, smiling dreamily at him.

"Do what?"

"When you push your hair back."

"Oh."

"Are you embarrassed?"

After another pause, Henry replied, "Yes. I mean, I know you both… I mean, I know you came, but… was it… was it too much?"

At this point, Henry anxiously looked back and forth between his mothers.

"Oh, Hen," Emma sighed, stroking his bare shoulder. "It was fine for me. Please, don't be upset. Regina?"

"It was… It was perfectly fine, love," the brunette replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hearing this from her wife, Emma started to speak and was about to assure him that everything was okay, but she was interrupted by Regina's next comment.

"Henry… If you feel the need to be in control, just tell us. Tell us what you want, and it's yours. Your mother and I would do anything to make you happy."

"I… I don't just want that. I want…"

"What is it, baby boy?" Emma asked him, rubbing his back slowly.

"I want…"

When she realized what a hard time Henry was having getting the words out, Regina offered, "Why don't you just show us, hmm? Show your mommys what you want."

"But it's… It's silly."

"Nothing's silly in here, Henry. In this house, whatever you want to do is okay."

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure," his mothers replied in unison.

"Okay…"

Slowly, Henry shifted and gently slid Regina's nightgown up and off of her. Regina looked a little surprised, but said nothing, instead allowing him to move at his own pace. Then, he leaned back slightly and wrapped his mouth around her left nipple. Regina gasped at first, startled by the warmth of his mouth, then slowly relaxed against the pillows as he sucked gently.

When Henry began to whimper, both women looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what to do, but Henry reached out for Emma's hand and gripped it in his own. He stayed like this for a while, sucking lightly on Regina's breast and squeezing Emma's hand, before Emma reached out and started to stroke the bare skin of his toned abdomen.

It was, of course, a little strange, but neither woman objected, and both were prepared to go along with whatever he asked of them. Still, Emma was quite startled when he pulled her hand closer and pressed it against his crotch, rubbing slowly. Soon, she was using both hands to alternate between rubbing his chest, his abs, and his crotch through his boxers. Each time her hands moved back to the apex of his thighs, he was harder than before.

"Henry," she finally said softly, but he simply whimpered in response, causing Regina to stroke his hair and hum softly.

The combination of the comfort of one mother's breast and the stimulation of the other's on his crotch was enough to throw Henry into a delirious high, which grew more and more intense with each passing moment.

"Shh," Regina whispered, when he whimpered again. "Hush now, love. Your mommys have you. You're safe."

Finally, he removed his mouth from her nipple and opened his eyes, looking up at her, then shifting his gaze over to Emma.

"Mommy," he said simply, lifting his hips just slightly.

"What do you want, bubba? You want these off?" Emma asked him playfully, gently tugging at the waistband of his boxers.

When he nodded, she obeyed, sliding them down slowly, freeing his erection.

"Boy, you really have grown," she said with a smile, earning a nod from her wife.

"You certainly have," Regina agreed.

Shifting slightly so that she was completely behind Henry, Regina slid her hands down over her son's shoulders and onto his chest, where she took her turn rubbing his skin. After a few moments of the burning sensation of Emma's hand stroking his length, Henry began to shiver, signaling to his mother's that he was close to climax. Realizing this himself, Henry frantically shifted back into his first position, with his mouth latched on to Regina's nipple, then guided Emma's hand to his length once more.

Now, he was sucking slightly harder, and rather than being an oddly comforting sensation, Regina found that it was becoming somewhat arousing. When her son began to shake and started to cum, he bit down – not hard, just enough to feel good – causing her to let out a high-pitched whimper.

"Henry," she gasped, feeling his teeth graze her sensitive flesh.

Emma stroked him just a little harder and faster, drawing out his orgasm as much as possible.

"Mmm-" Henry said, against his mother's breast, voice muffled by the nipple in his mouth.

His hips lifted off the bed as Emma jerked his length, but his mouth only unlatched when he was fully at his peak. His cum splashed all over his mother's hand, and all over his own abdomen. Emma saw this and leaned in with a smile, licking the droplets of cum off his skin, slowly, with an expert tongue.

Feeling a small pang of jealousy, Regina began to sit up and gently pushed her son away so that she could move towards her wife. Saying nothing, and knowing that her son was fully spent, Regina caught Emma's lips in a passionate kiss, her tongue pushing hungrily past her lips. When Emma bit down on her tongue, Regina guided her hand to her breast, which was aching to be stimulated again. Responding instantly to the silent request, Emma pinched her nipple, gently at first, then harder. The sharp pain that shot through her electrified Regina's body and made her skin tingle, and it took her no time to push her lover down on the bed beside her son. She mounted Emma carefully, but was shocked when she felt Emma's fingers slipping up into her core and she lowered herself down over her wife's hips. Letting out a gasp in response, Regina's eyes fell shut.

"I think Mommy liked what you were doing, bubby," Emma commented with a smirk, looking over at her son, who was watching them with wide, interested eyes. "Do you wanna watch me make her cum?"

He nodded quickly, hands twitching into fists in anticipation for the scene that was about to play out.

"Gina…" Emma said calmly, curling her fingers forward and making Regina's back arch. "Did you like what Hen was doing?"

Regina nodded desperately only when Emma stopped moving her fingers. When she'd received the answer she was looking for, the blonde resumed her movements inside her lover. Regina then began to rock her hips forward slowly, in time with Emma's fingers. Once she let out a high-pitched whimper, Emma looked to Henry.

"C'mere, baby boy. I think your mom wants more." Then, turning back to Regina, Emma said, "Don't you, Mommy?"

Again, Regina nodded desperately.

Henry put his mouth on her breast and began to suck again, this time lightly swirling his tongue around her nipple, causing Regina's back to arch as her wife continued to finger her. Her wife alternated between curling her fingers into her heat and rubbing her fingertips through her folds and over her clit. When his mother started to breathe heavily, Henry moved his mouth to her other breast and continued to suck gently.

Of course, by this time, Regina's nipples were firm, aching for stimulation, so Emma was not surprised when she whimpered, "Harder, Henry. Please."

In response, Henry did as he was told and sucked harder, then pulled on her nipple with his teeth.

When Regina's body began to seize up as her thighs quaked and Emma continued to stimulate her, Henry removed his mouth from her breast with a quiet 'pop' and whispered, "Mumma."

"Mmm," she moaned in reply, lifting her hips against her wife's hand and running her fingers through her son's short hair.

"Does it feel good?" he asked her softly, palming her breasts gently.

"Yes, Henry," Regina whimpered. "So good." When he continued to rub her breasts, she managed to plead, "Sweetheart, please."

Smiling as he realized just how much his touch was affecting her, Henry covered one of her breasts with his mouth once more.

"Good boy, Hen," Emma told him. "Mommy loves it. She's almost there, baby boy."

"Yes," Regina cried. "So close."

As soon as Regina's whimpers became louder and more high-pitched, signaling the approach of her orgasm, Henry bit down, and Emma curled her fingers harder within her lover's core.

Body convulsing, Regina reached her peak.

Once Regina's body finally relaxed into the mattress, Emma smiled and said, "That really got you going, huh?"

Blushing, Regina simply nodded her head and looked away, but once Emma went quiet, she said, "H-Henry… You should show Mommy what it's like."

Taking her turn to blush, Emma looked at her son, who was already looking back at her. There was a pause before Emma slowly nodded her head and Henry crawled over to her. Emma stroked the young man's arm before leaning in and kissing his forehead. When she tipped her head back down, Henry kissed her heck softly, then her collar bone, and then her breast.

The blonde shivered, then gasped when his warm, wet mouth covered her nipple. At first, it sent a shock through her body, but she slowly began to relax when he began to suck lightly.

"Hen," she breathed, stroking her son's hair.

Slowly, Emma leaned back against the pillow, gently pulling Henry down with her, allowing him to continue sucking on her breast. As she shut her eyes in bliss, her wife knelt beside her, stroking her hair back and kissing her lips.

Only a few short moments later, Emma was whimpering softly as Henry began to suck with slightly more force.

"Do you want to cum?" Regina asked her, seeing the woman's body tense.

When Emma said nothing, she trailed her fingers down her torso and dipped them between her wife's legs and slipped her fingertips into her folds.

"Gina!" Emma cried out, feeling the sensation of her clit being rubbed.

This continued for several minutes, until Regina began to rub her harder and faster, to the point of climax. As Emma came, she shouted both of their names.


	4. Pleasure and Doubts

Back at school, Henry felt the weight of loneliness taking over. Laying in bed in his dorm room, on the top bunk of his bed, Henry thought of his mothers and the time they'd spent together over his last break. Soon, his thoughts floated to the bedroom, and he found himself growing hard as he pictured their interactions.

His breaths became heavy, and before long, he found his hand slipping into the waistband of his boxers, despite the proximity of his roommate on the bottom bunk. To muffle the sounds of pleasure and heavy breaths, Henry bit down on his lip as he stroked himself hard and fast until he came.

* * *

The next break he had was over Spring Break. When he found himself in bed with his mothers, each of them straddling one of his thighs, his cock quickly became hard, and precum formed on its head.

Then, Regina chuckled, "Oh, my," looking over at their son. "I think our baby boy is hard again."

Blushing, Henry squirmed slightly and covered his crotch.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart," Regina cooed. "Do you want to cum?"

Looking down at the precum on Henry's cock, she didn't have to wait for an answer. Instead, she reached out to stroke her son's length again, firming him with her touch.

"Mom…" he said softly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Please. I missed you so much."

"Oh, baby," Emma whispered, stroking his hair back. "We missed you too."

"I touch myself at school thinking about you," the young man confessed.

"Is that so?" Regina asked, voice low and seductive. "And what exactly do you think about?"

"I…"

"It's okay, Hen," Emma told him, when he trailed off. "You can tell us."

"I just think about… I don't know. Everything, I guess. Making love to you… Touching you. The way you let me… Um…"

"The way we let you what, honey?" Regina asked, trailing a feather-light touch down her son's torso and stopping next to his growing erection.

"The way you let me suck on your breasts."

"Ohhh. I see. You liked that, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. We did too, bubby."

After a pause where they both simply looked down and smiled at their son, Emma's gaze dropped to his stiff cock, the head glistening with precum.

"Mmm," she mumbled. "So hard for us. So handsome. Don't you think, Gina?"

Emma's wife nodded and continued to smile.

"I think I'm getting a little wet, Hen. Will you check for me?" Emma asked, her voice teasing and playful.

Henry blushed and reached out to push his fingers between her folds.

"Oh, Ma… You're…"

"Mhmm."

Emma was dripping. Slowly, she rocked forward on his thigh, and when he felt the slick arousal coating him, Henry shivered.

"I think I am too, baby boy," Regina cooed. "Will you check?"

Henry repeated the motion with his other mother and found that Regina was just as damp. When Regina noticed that Emma was rocking against him steadily, she mimicked the motion and gasped softly when she felt the stimulation and friction against her clit.

"Oh, Hen. You're so warm, baby," she mewled, rubbing her hands over his chest.

Emma leaned forward, changing the angle of stimulation, and rubbed her son's abdomen. The stimulation only increased the straining of his cock, and he whimpered softly as they continued to ride his thighs.

"Do you want to watch us cum at the same time, Hen?" Emma asked, dragging her nails down his front.

When he nodded, she smiled at him and guided each of his hands to their clits. He took the hint and rubbed each of them gently, causing them both to gasp at the added sensation of his warm, gentle fingertips. After a while of working their rocking hips into a steady rhythm, Emma picked up her pace, and Regina followed.

"Getting close," Emma gasped, pressing Henry's hand harder against her clit.

Skillfully, and without prompting, Henry slid his hand forward, pushing his fingers into their centers and rubbing their clits with the palm of his hand.

"That's it, baby boy," Regina gasped. "Oh, God. That's it."

Once he curled his fingers, they were through. Emma came first, but Regina followed almost instantly, their thighs shaking and squeezing Henry's.

"Oh, baby," Regina cried. "God. Fuck. Deeper."

He pushed his fingers deeper into their dripping cunts and curled them again, allowing them to ride out their orgasms completely.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Henry finally groaned. "I need you both."

"You'll have to be a good boy…" Emma told him slowly. "A very good boy."

Henry nodded quickly, desperately, and looked up at his mothers eagerly.

"Gina? Should we give him a little test?"

"Mmm. Good idea, darling. You first."

"We're going to play a little game," Emma told her son. "I'm going to put your cock inside me, and ride you… and you're not going to cum."

"B-But… Mom, I… I need-"

"Be a good boy, Henry," Regina warned him, dragging her nails down his chest, over his nipple.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy," Emma cooed, stroking his hair back. "Now… Let's see how much you can take."

Emma slowly mounted her son, rubbing herself along the length of Henry's hard cock. After he expelled a few moans and gasps of agony, she slowly positioned herself above him, lining herself up with the head of his length and guiding herself onto it.

"Oh, _Mom,_ " he groaned, as she sank down onto his shaft. "Fuck."

Carefully, the blonde began to move up and down, sinking onto him over and over until she'd worked up a bouncing rhythm that put Henry on edge almost instantly.

"Mumma," he whined. "Gonna-"

"No, Henry," Emma scolded him breathlessly. "Hold it. Don't cum."

"Mom, I-"

"Hold it in, Henry. Be a good boy," Regina cut in, twisting his nipples between her fingers and making his back arch.

Then, Emma began to roll her hips forward, and the extra friction around Henry's cock made his thighs shake.

"Don't you dare," the woman scolded. "Not… until…" Gasping a few times before continuing, Emma finished, "Not until… I do."

Slowly, Regina moved behind her wife, kneeling between Henry's legs, and moved her arms around to Emma's front to massage her breasts. This earned a soft moan from the woman's lips as she continued to move.

"Getting close?" Regina asked, pinching her nipples.

"Mmm."

"Mommy, please," Henry cried. "I can't. Can't do it."

"Yes, you can, Henry," Regina asserted.

When Emma pulled herself off of him and dismounted, Henry nearly screamed. Her hands began to cup his balls and fondle the base of the aching base of his penis. Slowly, she slid one finger from the base up to the tip and pinched the head of it, making his hips jerk. This earned a sly smile from his mothers, who watched him squirm contently.

"Oh, Henry," Emma sighed, leaning in to kiss his pulsing shaft. "Such a beautiful boy…"

Feeling the bulge of his veins under her lips made Emma's mouth water, and she found herself wanting relief almost as much as she wanted to drag out her son's pleasure. She resisted the urge to move in for a quick finish, though, and kissed Henry's abdomen. Next, her mouth moved up to his nipple, and she sucked on it lightly as her hand reached down to squeeze the head of his cock again.

Then, she whispered, "It's okay, bubby. I'm gonna let you cum. But we're going to try something new first…"

Slowly, Emma repositioned herself on top of him, but not mounting his hips. No, she was in a different position entirely. When Henry realized what she was doing, his mouth opened slightly. As he stared, Emma hovered her crotch over his face, holding herself up slightly, and started to suck his cock into her mouth.

"Suck her clit, baby boy," Regina cooed, running her fingers through Henry's hair. "Make her cum, and she'll return the favor."

Emma hummed in agreement around his cock, then briefly released him when she felt her son's warm mouth on her clit, sucking lightly.

"Ahhh," Emma gasped. "Bubby. That's it. Just like that."

"Mumma," Henry breathed, licking her between her folders and dipping his tongue into her core, lapping at her juices and driving her mad.

"Good boy," Regina encouraged him with a smile, as she watched contently as her wife and her son performed the most erotic dance of sixty-nine she every could have imagined.

She'd done this before, with her wife, but watching the scene play out in front of her were just as arousing. She was dripping too.

When her wife stroked her back, her fingertips sliding seductively down her spine, Emma hummed around her son's shaft again, making his hips jerk up and push his length deeper into her mouth. When it hit the back of her throat, she nearly gagged, but recovered quickly and sucked harder. As soon as she felt him doing the same, she moaned loudly and licked his length from base to tip.

"Good boy," Regina smiled, moving her hand down to the curve of Emma's ass and groping it. "Good boy, Hen. Keep going. Lick her clit. Suck it. Swirl your tongue around her til she cums, baby boy."

Emma mumbled, "Mmm," and ground her clit against her son's lips before releasing his length again with a soft 'pop,' just before he came. "Stop."

He gasped in disbelief but obeyed her, struggling for breath as he licked her arousal from his lips.

"Inside," the blonde ordered breathlessly, rolling next to him, onto her back.

Again, he obeyed, body shaking from the intensity of his arousal and the electricity coursing through his veins.

"Now," she demanded, grabbing his hips and jerking them forward and pushing his length inside her.

Rapidly, he began to thrust, aching for release, but Emma stilled his hips as soon as his thighs began to shake harder and held him inside her.

She gasped, "Not yet," as she tried to control the movements of her hips. "Keep going. Almost there."

Luckily for him, just as he was crying out again in agony, Emma's walls clenched around his length and began to convulse once more, bringing her to orgasm.

"Now, baby," Regina told him, sensing her wife's muscles tense up through the climax. "She's cumming."

"Fuck!" Henry screamed, moving wildly within her. "Mom!"

"Oh, _God,_ Henry. That's it, baby."

He didn't stop until they both were spent.

* * *

Despite how hard he tried to sleep beside them, Henry found himself thinking back to the first night he'd been with his mothers sexually.

He remembered too vividly lying in his own bed, stroking himself painfully while listening to the noises coming from his parents' room as they made love to each other. They weren't exactly quiet. He was sure they didn't know how their moans carried through the house and found their way to his ears at night, and he was grateful for it. It was his only release, to lie there, pleasuring himself, imagining being a part of their close. Intimate relationship. He longed to be with them, to lie next to them in their bed. To make love to them both.

The louder their moans became, the harder he had stroked himself, desperate for orgasm. On that particular night, though, a sound coming from their bedroom stilled his hand: the sound of Regina sobbing. His heart sputtered at the noise and instantly began to ache. On top of that, the emotion of fear flooded him. What could possibly be making his mother cry? There had been very few times in his life that he'd seen or heard her cry, and it terrified him. What had happened? Just as he was about to tuck his still-raging erection away and get out of bed to check on his mothers in their room, the sound of sobbing ceased. He waited and listened for several minutes before his heartbeat slowed and the sweat stopped dripping from his brow. When he was sure that the crying had stopped, he tried to shut his eyes and settle back into bed, but once his fears were calmed by the silence, his thoughts had floated back to his mothers, and the noises that had come before the sound of sobbing.

Henry had whimpered in his sleep, feeling the ache of his hard-on straining against the tightening fabric of his boxers. He tried rolling onto his side to see if that would relieve some of the pressure, but it didn't help. In fact, it made him even more uncomfortable, so he returned to his previous position of lying on his back, reluctantly put his hand back into his boxers, and began to stroke himself again. It was slow at first, but he quickly picked up the pace, at least until he heard Regina cough from the doorway.

And that had been the beginning of it all.

Now, he really was in bed with them, all three of them naked and lying in each other's arms, exhausted from their orgasms. It suddenly seemed so surreal, like he was dreaming.

Finally, after sitting uncomfortably with these thoughts for what seemed like hours, Henry did fall asleep between them.

In the morning, both women noticed that he was somewhat sullen and withdrawn.

"Henry?" Regina asked softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Hmm?" he answered. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Henry…" Emma chimed in. "Tell us what's wrong. Is it just that you don't want to go back to school?"

"No, I…. I'm just… It's nothing."

"C'mon, Hen," Emma sighed, her hand bumping Regina's as she rubbed his back. "What's up?"

"I just… I feel like I'm… Like you two have such a great relationship, and I'm just encroaching on it, you know? Like I don't belong. You have such a great marriage, and maybe I'm just… getting in the way…"

"What? Henry, no!" Regina cried, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "You have always been and will always be a part of this family. We would both be broken without you."

"Yes, but… I'm your son first, and I know that. Maybe I'm just not supposed to play whatever other role it is I'm playing. I feel like I should just… let you have your marriage. Like maybe this was a mistake. Like I should have just listened when you both told me no the second time."

"Do you regret what's happened between us?" Emma asked carefully, moving beside him and looking into his eyes.

"No! Of course I don't. I just want you two to keep having the wonderful marriage you've had all these years. I don't want to get in the way."

Regina quickly asserted, "You're not in the way. You're a part of us."

With a sigh, Henry lowered his head into his hands as he rested his elbows on the table.

"We love you," Emma told him. "So much."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Henry asked, his eyes watering.

"Yes, we're sure," Regina assured him. "We want you too."

* * *

Henry's doubts were mostly eased by his mothers by the time he went back to school for the rest of the semester, but his loneliness grew as soon as he found his seat on the train back to the campus.

Just a few nights in, when his roommate was out, he video called his mothers from his laptop.

"Hey m-" he started, but his voice quickly dropped off when he saw that both of them were sitting on their bed in their bathrobes.

"Hi, darling," Regina said brightly as she smiled slyly. "You've got great timing. We both just got out of the shower."

Henry thought he might be drooling as Emma smiled too and slowly loosened the tie of the bathrobe and pulled it open enough for him to see a small strip of skin that reached all the way down to her panties.

"We miss you," Emma told him, leaning back slightly and allowing the garment of clothing to fall open even more.

Regina nodded in agreement and followed suit, leaning back, but pulling her own bathrobe open completely, exposing her breasts.

Casually, she asked, "So, what have you been up to, handsome man? You look awfully tired."

"Just haven't… uh… been sleeping much…" Henry replied honestly, eyes wide as he watched Emma open her bathrobe as well.

"Why not, dear?" Regina questioned with a smirk.

 _Masturbating all night,_ he wanted to tell them, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"I, um… I don't know. Just stressed, I guess."

"We wish you were here," Emma said softly, sliding her hand down Regina's front, over her breasts, and into her wife's panties.

As soon as the tips of Emma's fingers brushed her clit, Regina sighed and leaned her head back, shutting her eyes.

"Me too," Henry told them, nearly drooling at the sight of Emma pleasing his other mother.

When Emma pressed her fingers harder against Regina's clit, the woman moaned softly, which made Henry's cock twitch.

"Mom…"

"What's the matter, Hen?" Emma asked him playfully. "You gettin' hard already?"

Even though they'd seen him hard over and over again, Henry still blushed at this, made uncomfortable by the playful teasing. He didn't know what to say, so he shifted uncomfortably on the bed and bit his lip.

"It's okay, baby," Regina said softly. "Tell us what you're thinking."

"I want you," he finally blurted.

"Yeah? How?" Emma asked with a grin.

"Doesn't matter. I just… need you both…"

"You wanna be inside us, Hen?"

Involuntarily, Henry whimpered. The noise was soft, but both women heard it clearly through the speakers of their own laptop.

"You hard for us, baby boy?" Regina cut in, when her son did not reply. His blush grew brighter, so she added, "Why don't you show us?"

Slowly, Henry slid his pajama pants down to his ankles, revealing a large bulge in his boxers.

"That's it, Hen," Emma encouraged him. "Show mommies how big you are, bub."

He was shy but obedient as he pulled his boxers down, allowing his length to spring free.

"Oh, sweetheart," Regina breathed, staring at the screen. "You're so perfect. So beautiful."

"So _sexy,_ " Emma added. "So big."

Blushing, Henry shifted uncomfortably once again, not knowing what to do next.

"It's okay, bubby," Regina cooed. Just watch and do whatever you want to."

The young man nodded, leaning back slightly against the pillows as he watched Emma fasted a strap-on around her hips.

"Oh, fuck," Henry groaned, as the blonde positioned herself between her wife's legs.

As soon as Emma pushed the toy into her lover's core, Henry gripped his length forcefully and stroked hard, his head falling back against the pillows. Just then, hearing his grunt of pleasure, Emma turned to look at the camera to find her son stroking his shaft and squeezing it hard in his fist. Because his laptop was between his legs, his penis was easy to see, large on her screen, and she could see the precum forming on the tip.

"Regina," Emma whispered, nodding towards the screen of their own laptop.

The brunette's mouth watered when she saw what her wife was gesturing at.

"Oh, Henry," she moaned. "Such a good boy."

"Tell us what you want to do to us, Hen," Emma commanded, licking her lips.

"Want… Want to fuck you," he grunted between strokes.

"What else?" Regina asked.

Emma pushed back into her, moving the toy inside her wife's core, making her moan.

"Wanna be inside you, mom," he finally managed, staring at them as they fucked.

"I want… you to cum… inside me, Hen," Emma told him, slightly breathless from the effort of her heavy thrusts.

"Please," Regina whimpered. "Just want to taste your cum."

"Unnng," Henry moaned, jerking harder. "Want you so bad."

"I want you to bend me over the table," Emma told him. "Want to feel your balls slapping against my ass as you fuck me."

Again, Henry groaned in response.

"Wanna feel…" Regina gasped, "…your dick… pushing against the back of my throat."

"Oh, God."

"Emma, yes," the brunette whimpered, feeling her lover speed up her movements.

Then, Emma lifted her leg slightly, shifting the angle of her thrusts and hitting just the right spot inside Regina's center, giving Henry a better view of the penetration at the same time.

"Mom," he gasped. "Fuck."

Regina echoed, "Fuck!" with the next thrust, and that was enough for Henry to spill himself all over his hand and abdomen.

Luckily for both women, when they heard him grunt loudly, they looked just in time to see his cum spurting out and covering him.

Regina came shortly after, and once all three had come down from their high, they decided to fall asleep on the call together.


	5. Dessert

Summer vacation couldn't have come quickly enough. As soon as he stepped off the train in Storybrooke, he threw his arms around his mothers and held them tightly.

"Mom," he whispered. "Ma."

"Are you… Are you growing a _beard?_ " Regina gasped is disbelief, feeling his stubble brush against her cheek.

"I, uh…" he started, blushing.

"I kind of like it," Emma cut in with a smile, stroking his shadowed cheek. "Makes you look so… mature…"

"Oh?" Henry said, smirking at his mothers. "Is that a good thing?"

Both women hesitated, considering his question.

"It's different," Regina finally said, rubbing her thumb along his jaw.

"You don't like it…" their son reasoned, looking sullen.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's not that," Regina told him. "I'm just not used to it is all."

He continued to look melancholy until Emma leaned in and kissed his cheek gently, running her fingers through his hair, which was neatly combed over to the side – another new change.

"You look good, Henry," Emma whispered. "Good enough to eat, I'd say. Do you agree, Gina?"

Nodding slowly, Regina opened the driver's side car door and slipped inside. Once they were all in – Emma sat in the back seat with Henry – she started the car.

It was a short ride home from the station, but because they had to get groceries, the drive was slightly longer. Given that she knew she had time, and that she knew she couldn't wait any longer to put her hands on Henry's body, Emma found herself reaching over between his legs to stroke the crotch of his jeans.

"M-Mum…" he hiccupped, feeling the friction of fabric rubbing against his cock.

Hearing the muffled sound of pleasure in her son's quiet voice, Regina instantly looked into the back seat to see Emma's hand rubbing Henry. At first, she felt a pang of jealousy, but before she could cut in and say so, Emma spoke.

"He's already getting hard back here, Gina. Maybe you should pull over for… a minute or two…"

Heart racing, Regina obeyed, and as the car pulled off the road, Emma unclasped the button of Henry's jeans and pulled down the zipper, exposing the growing bulge in the young man's boxers.

"Pull them down, Henry," Emma ordered. "I need to taste you." When he hesitated, surprised by just how forward and needy his mother was being, Emma added, "Now, Hen."

With a silent gasp for breath, Henry jerked his boxers and jeans down in one go, his penis springing free from the fabric, standing half-hard in all its glory. For a moment, Emma stared, mouth watering as she watched. This didn't last long, though, as the arousal pooling between her legs drove her to nearly tear her blouse open and lean forward, taking Henry's full length hungrily into her mouth. She was anything but gentle as she sucked hard on his cock, longing to draw out the cum she so desperately needed to taste again, and Henry's hips jerked with every swirl or lick of his mother's tongue.

From the front seat, Regina turned to watch as her wife devoured him, her own pool of arousal forming quickly from the sight of it.

"Fuck," she cursed. "We've missed you so much, Henry."

"I… missed… you…" – he gasped, between grunts of pleasure –"too. Ah, fuck, Ma."

"Wait," Regina blurted, reaching out to pull back on Emma's shoulder.

Reluctantly, the blonde removed her mouth from her son's now fully hardened member and looked up at her wife.

"What?" she snapped, more harshly than she'd intended.

"Relax," Regina scolded her. "I just… If I have to be stuck in the front seat _watching,_ I want to see you pleasured too."

Emma smirked at this and slyly asked, "What do you mean?"

"I want to watch Henry fucking you," the brunette confessed. Then, suddenly, she added, "But don't get cum on the seat!"

"No promises," Emma said quickly, nearly throwing herself back horizontally on the seat. "Fuck me, Henry."

"Right… Right now?" he asked dumbly. "Here?"

" _Yes,_ Henry. Here," Emma replied, rolling her eyes.

"But what if someone-"

"That's part of the fun, Hen. Now, come on. I need you. And Mom wants to see this. So… Be a good boy… and put your big, hard cock inside me."

Eyes rolling back in his head, Henry let out a low groan as the veins in his cock pulsed, longing to be sheathed by his mother's heat. Once he's recovered from the obscenity of her words, Henry scrambled clumsily to kneel between her legs. He tried to line himself up quickly, but the back seat was too small for the angle to be comfortable for either of them. After some time of trying awkwardly, the two gave up.

"Ugh!" Emma huffed. "Fuck it. Sorry, Gina, but full-on sex ain't happening in this back seat."

"It's fine," Henry said quickly, grabbing her hands and putting them on his straining erection. "Just jerk me off."

Emma almost laughed, until she saw how serious he was. She'd riled him up way too much to stop now, so she squeezed his member firmly, stroking it from base to tip.

"Ah, fuck," the young man groaned, his head tilting back. "Shit… Shit… Mom… Harder."

Of course, the woman obeyed, jerking his length with a firmer grip.

Just when Emma thought he was about to burst – he was fucking her hand full-force – he gasped, "Faster." Again, she obeyed, working up a frantic non-rhythm, until Henry nearly screamed, " _Fuck,_ that's it. Gonna cum."

"Don't cum on the-!" Regina started, but it was too late.

Henry was already bucking hard into Emma's hands, and when she reached under his cock with her free hand to give his balls a firm squeeze, they jerked again, and ropes of cum splattered all over Emma's bare chest, neck, chin, and lips.

"Oh, _God,_ " Henry groaned, staring at the sight of his mother covered in his cum. Then, realizing that there were, in fact, drops of his semen in various places in the back seat, he gasped and looked up at Regina, crying, "Sorry, Mom! I didn't mean to-"

But Regina was too dumbfounded by the beauty of the display to regain her anger. It was gone completely, as the sight she'd just seen had put stars and fireworks behind her eyelids.

"Gods, you two look hot like that," Regina told them, still staring.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer," Emma laughed, reaching up to wipe a few drops of cum from her pink lips.

Regina stopped her by grabbing her wrists and firmly saying, "Wait. That's a great idea."

Before either of them could ask what the hell she was on about, Regina pulled out her cell phone and opened the camera application with a sly smile.

"Should've recorded the whole thing," she commented happily, snapping a few photos of Henry's crotch above Emma's stomach, and a few of the mess all over her front. "Now, we have something to beat off to later."

Dumbfounded again, Henry stared at his mother, only able to ask, "Seriously?"

"What?" Regina chuckled. "It's sexy. I'm not even mad about the leather. I mean, you're going to scrub it completely, with plenty of elbow grease, and I'll punish you for it later, but… I'm not angry."

As soon as he heard the word 'punish,' Henry felt his stomach drop. He could only guess what she meant by that.

* * *

Contrary to what he'd been expecting, when they arrived home, after cleaning up and finishing at the grocery store, his mothers immediately began preparing dinner.

"But mom," Henry protested. "It's only three O'clock."

"It'll take a while to cook," Regina explained with a smile.

"Can I help?" the young man asked sincerely, putting his hand on his mother's arm.

"No, Henry. I'm all set. Thank you, though. Go relax on the couch with your mother."

Emma smiled at Henry and took hold of his arm, gently tugging his arm and leading him into the living room. They sat beside each other on the couch, as Regina had instructed, and turned on the television, but both quickly became distracted when Henry leaned in and began to whisper in Emma's ear.

"Ma," he said softly, reaching out to stroke her hair.

Instantly, her body reacted to his touch with a shiver, and she put her hand on his thigh in response.

"Yeah, Hen?" she finally replied, looking into his eyes.

When he leaned in and whispered in her ear, she shivered again, her eyes falling shut.

"Ma… I really liked the way you looked… with my cum all over you…"

"God, Henry… Don't talk like that…"

"Why not?"

"You're gonna make me wet, and your mom is gonna be calling us into the kitchen for dinner soon…"

"She said it would take a while. Besides, you love when I make you wet."

"Henry…"

"You make me so hard, Ma," he said softly, stroking her hair again. "I can't keep my hands off you. I missed you guys so much."

"We… We missed you too, Hen…" Emma replied slowly, as his hands slid up and down her sides.

As soon as Henry kissed her, his tongue slipping past her lips and tangling with hers, Emma let out a soft moan of pleasure and tilted her head back. With careful attention, Henry began to palm her breasts, and when she arched her back in response, he slid her shirt up over her head, exposing her bra. This garment he undid quickly, tossing it on the coffee table.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he breathed, leaning down to take her left nipple into his mouth.

This earned another soft moan from Emma's lips, and when he pinched the nipple he was not sucking on, she whimpered.

After removing his mouth from her breast with a 'pop,' Henry told her, "I love how sensitive you are," and began to palm both of her breasts.

"Only for you and your mother," she replied with a small smile, stroking his hair. "I kinda like the way your stubble feels, Hen…"

"Yeah?"

Slowly, he nuzzled her chest with his cheek, smiling as she arched her back again.

Then, Henry leaned in, lips close to her ear, and whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Emma nodded quickly, gripping his arms and attempting to pull him closer.

"What?" he pressed, pulling away.

"Yes. Yes, Henry. Please."

"I thought you said Mom was gonna call us for dinner soon."

He was smirking, and his smile broadened when Emma groaned in protest.

"Just… Just… quickly. Please, Henry."

"You want a quickie, Ma? Want me to fuck you hard and rough?"

But Emma hesitated in response to this, unsure of what she really wanted. All she knew was that she needed his cock inside her, needed to sheath him in her heat and feel him moving within her.

"Just… need you."

"Alright," her son whispered, understanding her need, as he stroked her cheek and gently lowered her back into a horizontal position on the couch.

Once she was laying down, he slid her pants and panties down, pulling them off and placing them on the coffee table beside her bra. Then, he tugged his own shorts and boxers off in one go, letting his erection spring free for the third time that day. (He'd masturbated that morning after packing his things at school in painful anticipation of what might happen with his mothers that afternoon.) When Emma pulled his shirt off, removing the last piece of clothing between them, Henry positioned himself between the woman's legs and aligned his hard-on with her entrance.

"So ready for you," he told her, once again tenderly stroking her cheek.

"I love seeing you hard," Emma confessed, looking down at the space between them where his penis stood at attention, engorged and ready to fuck her. "You are so, so gorgeous, Henry."

"As are you, my love," the young man said sweetly. Then, he asked, "Are you ready?"

When she nodded, starting to sweat from the thought of his cock filling her, Henry pushed into her, slower than she had expected. She'd been expecting him to thrust into her forcefully, to pound into her hard and fast, for his movements to demonstrate the pained desire and longing they'd been feeling for so long. But he was tender, and as he moved inside her, he used one hand to steady himself and the other to continue squeezing her breast.

"Fuck, Henry," the woman moaned, lifting her hips to meet his steady thrusts.

He built up a rhythm in no time, now practiced at this, and kept his movements careful and intentional. He held back his longing to thrust frantically, to bruise her and fuck her hard enough to make them both scream. Henry longed to please her, but wanted to draw it out. They'd agreed on a 'quickie,' but he'd missed her body, and what he longed for, more than anything, was to make it last and to savor every second of it.

Soon, he was breathing hard, nearing his peak, and Emma sensed it immediately. She knew his body now, knew exactly when and how hard he'd cum, and she responded to his readiness by lifting her hips in a faster rhythm. This caught him off guard, as he'd planned to hold steady for her, to drag out her orgasm and hold off his own until she finished.

"Ma," he gasped, stunned by the intensity of her body's reaction to him.

"Cum," Emma breathed, knowing the thoughts that were causing his hesitation. "It's okay."

Henry groaned a pleasured, "Ahh, fuck," as she lifted her hips frantically against him, urging him to thrust harder and faster.

Finally, his will to please her first broke, and with a heavy gasp, he jerked his hips forward full-force, thrusting deeply into her and burying himself completely in her sex. Violently, his body vibrated against his mother's as her body quickly followed suit and she started to gasp for breath, causing him to cry out as he emptied himself inside her.

"Ma!" he shouted, the last of his cum filling her.

Hearing this, Regina appeared in the entrance to the living room and watched as Emma's eyes squeezed shut, ecstasy overtaking her. Her wife came hard; Regina could tell by the sound of her alternating gasps and moans as her son continued to fuck her until she was completely spent.

"Well, well, well," Regina finally said, announcing her presence. "Having fun without me while I slave away in the kitchen?"

Both were too exhausted from their efforts to look up, and Henry's head had fallen to Emma's shoulder, his own eyes having shut.

"You're lucky that you two are fucking gorgeous, or I might actually be angry with you," the brunette told them with a smile, approaching the couch.

Slowly, she stroked Henry's back, her nails brushing his skin, making him shiver. He hadn't yet pulled his softened member from his mother's sheath. The weight of his own pleasure held him still, his body still shaking from the results of their passion.

Then, Regina confessed, "I am a bit jealous, though… I didn't get to see Henry cum." After a pause, she added, "Also… dinner is ready."

With a sigh, Henry reached out for Regina's hand and squeezed it in his own, finally gathering the strength and breath to speak.

"Love you, Mom."

"Come on, you two. Time to eat."

"You?" Henry teased, looking up at her.

"No, dear," Regina replied dryly. "Your dinner."

* * *

After the meal, Henry was the first to rise from his seat. With Regina still seated, he surprised both women by crawling under the table. Even more surprising was when Regina felt his large, steady hands hiking her skirt up to her waist and pulling her panties down past her ankles.

"Henr-"

She gasped when she felt a pair of warm, wet lips on her cunt. Emma's eyes went wide as she watched the expressions of pleasure spread over her wife's face. Henry was working hard beneath the table with his tongue, stroking her, sucking her clit, and pushing past her entrance to lick the arousal from her clenching walls.

"Henry," Regina gasped again, gripping as much of his short hair as she could gather in her fist. "Fuck, that feels amazing." When his tongue began to circle her clit, her breaths became shallow and labored, and her hips lifted off the chair, towards his face, involuntarily. "Such a good boy," she told him, stroking his hair back as he continued to fuck her with his mouth. "Ah! Shit. Henry!"

Sitting still, Emma kept watching her wife's expressions of pleasure as Henry worked her to the brink of orgasm, until Henry abruptly stopped the movements of his tongue and appeared from under the table.

"Your turn," he announced with a grin, looking at Emma as he slowly licked his lips clean of his mother's arousal.

Eagerly, Emma crouched and crawled under the table as Regina roughly gripped the tablecloth. Once Emma assumed Henry's position between her legs, though, Regina's fingers tangled in her hair and tugged lightly, making the blonde moan softly as she sucked her wife's clit with a practiced mouth. It only took Emma moments to bring Regina to her peak, and when Regina's cum filled her mouth as she came, she swallowed greedily, licking the woman clean.

"Jesus. Fuck," Regina breathed, once her lover had come up for air. "That was amazing." When her wife and son smiled at her, satisfied with their performance, she added, "You two spoil me."

"How else could we thank you for making such a lovely dinner?" Henry asked brightly, taking his mother's hand in his own. "Love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Henry. Now, go clean your face. It looks like you just dove face-first into a woman's dripping cunt."

Regina tried to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape, but it came out anyway, and Henry and Emma joined her in her laughter instantly when they heard it.

Wiping his mouth on his forearm, Henry smiled warmly and said, "God, I love the sound of your laughs, Moms. Both of you. It's the second most beautiful sound in the world."

"Second…?" Regina asked quizzically. "And what might the first be?"

"The sound of either of you moaning or crying out my name while you cum."

Emma grinned and leaned in, playfully biting the young man's neck. When he jumped, startled by the sudden burst of pain, she grinned and kissed the spot where her teeth had just been.

"You're such a sap, Henry," Emma teased, then kissed his neck again. "I love you so much."

"You are quite sappy, dear," Regina agreed, kissing his cheek. "But it is exceptionally adorable."

"You raised a very handsome charmer, didn't you, my love?" Emma asked with a smile, slowly stroking Regina's arm.

"I raised him to be a gentleman," Regina countered, "and that is exactly what he is."

Emma laughed at this and retorted, "Except in the bedroom."

Henry laughed, hearing this, and leaned against the table, asking, "So…. Dessert, anyone?"

"I didn't make anything, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I don't even think we have ice cream in the freezer," Regina told him apologetically.

"Oh. I didn't mean food."

When she saw the smirk spreading over Henry's lips, Emma smiled too and nudged his shoulders.

"You're so naughty, Hen."

Regina couldn't help but smile at this also and chuckled, asking, "Are you ready to go again already?"

"If you are," he replied, taking a step closer to close the small amount of space left between them.

Still not used to her son being so forward, Regina found herself blushing slightly, and her gaze fell away from him nervously.

"What's the matter, Mum?" her son asked gently, stroking her cheek and gently lifting her chin to make her look at him.

"I think your mom's just not quite used to you being so… blunt… yet…" Emma explained, putting her hand on his shoulder. "She's not used to your dominant side."

"Neither am I," Henry chuckled, leaning in to kiss Regina's forehead. Then, suddenly self-conscious, he asked, "Is it bad? Should I-"

"Oh, darling," Regina quickly stopped him. "Of course it's not bad. It's just… Like your mother said… I'm… not used to it. You're my baby boy… and even men my age don't usually dare to attempt to take the reins from me."

"I wasn't trying to-"

"I know, Henry. I just meant… I let you do things I've never let another man do. You're… special. I trust you."

Freezing, Henry stared at his mother, knowing exactly how much these words meant, coming from her. He knew how serious his mother's trust issues were. In fact, he'd assumed that the only person she'd ever _really_ trusted was Emma and her former lover, Daniel. Hearing her say that she trusted him was startling, and he felt blessed to have her trust.

"Mom?" he asked, after processing her words.

"Yes, dear."

"I love you. And I would never hurt you."

"I know that, love," Regina told him, stroking his hair back. "I know."

In response, Henry put his arms around Regina and held her close, his cheek brushing against hers as he leaned down slightly. As before, his stubble made her shiver. She wasn't used to that either. He was a man now… not just her baby boy.

"Alright, you two," Emma said softly, after a few minutes had passed without them breaking apart. Then, she put one hand on their shoulders and offered, "Let's go upstairs and relax."

They both nodded quietly, and each took one of her hands as she removed them from their shoulders. Once they'd followed her upstairs, Emma went into their bathroom and prepared each of their toothbrushes, wetting and putting toothpaste on each one, then passing them out to her wife and son. Once their teeth were clean, Regina surprised her lovers by yawning softly.

"You tired, babe?" Emma asked her wife with a smile, stroking the woman's hair back.

Regina gave a half-smile and shrugged her shoulders at this, then sat down on the bed and said, "What can I say? You two wore me out a little bit."

They both smiled at this, and Henry approached her slowly, then carefully hooked his fingers into the hem of Regina's skirt.

"Shall we undress you, mother?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

Shivering at his touch, Regina replied, "Please."

Carefully, Henry tugged her skirt and panties down and off as his blonde mother removed Regina's shirt and bra. Once she was naked, Emma and their son removed their own clothes, slowly, making a show of it. Of course, Regina's eyes widened at this, and her body reacted accordingly, her muscles tensing in response to the scene before her.

"You two are so beautiful…" she told them, leaning back and supporting herself up with her hands. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Lucky?" Henry laughed. "You deserve everything. You deserve the whole world, Mom."

"Oh, Henry… I swear, you're the sweetest man I've ever met."

"I try," he teased.

"He's right," Emma cut in, crawling onto the bed and kneeling beside her wife. "You're wonderful, and you deserve all the wonderful things the world could possibly offer you. We're the lucky ones."

When Henry joined them on the bed, Regina stroked his arm and smiled at him, asking, "How about that dessert, hmm?"

"I thought you two might be too full for dessert," their son teased, his eyes raking over his mothers' naked bodies.

Regina quickly answered, "Never too full for you, my love," and ran her hands down his chest and over his abdomen, stopping at his hips.

Henry sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of her warm hands on his body. A slight gasp escaped his lips when he felt Emma's cooler hands sliding down his side as well, and he shivered in response.

"Ma…" he breathed. "Mom."

"You've been such a good boy tonight, Henry," Regina cooed, smiling at him. "And you are _so_ sweet to prepare dessert just for us…"

"Mmm," Emma hummed in agreement. "Such a good boy…"

Shivering at this, Henry wiggled slightly on the bed as he felt his cock twitch to life. Both women's eyes drifted instinctively down to his crotch. Seeing it stiffen slightly made Regina's mouth water, and she quickly sat back up, positioning herself closer to him. When Emma made no other move towards their son, Regina took the initiative and leaned down, slowly dragging her tongue from the base of Henry's half-hard cock to its tip. Feeling the heat of her wet tongue on his length made him spring to life fully, though, and as Regina watched this, she smiled, loving how responsive his body always was to her touch.

Not waiting any longer, Regina covered him with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of his penis, then sucking on his length. Of course, the swirling of her tongue made Henry cry out in surprise, as she had made the move so suddenly, and his cry melted into a groan when she started to suck him.

"Ma," he gasped through the soft groans of pleasure, looking at Emma.

"Yeah, Hen," she replied, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

"Want… Fuck. Need you…"

At first, she was confused as to exactly what he was asking, but when his eyes drifted down to her chest, she understood. Smiling, she moved closer to him and positioned her breast in front of his face, and he eagerly drew her into his mouth as soon as she was close enough. The gentle warmth made Emma gasp at first, but the sound faded into a sigh of pleasure as he continued to suck lightly on her nipple, his touch full of tenderness.

Soon, he was there, though – at his peak – and although he was still nursing Emma's nipple steadily, Regina was sucking him harder, urging him with her mouth to cum.

"Mom!" he cried as he detached from Emma's nipple and gripped the sheets. "Mom."

"Cum, baby boy," Emma purred. "Let her take all of you. She wants it."

Then, as his hips thrust up to fuck Regina's mouth, Henry came hard, groaning, "Ahhh, _fuck!_ Mom!"

When he felt her swallow around his member, sucking his cum down her throat, he groaned again, loudly, and collapsed backwards onto the bed.

"Jesus, fuck," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "That was incredible."

"Was it?" Regina chuckled, wiping her mouth with the tissue Emma had just handed her.

"Mhmm."

"Good."

With a smile, both women curled into his sides and held him tightly.


	6. A Lesson in Cleanliness

Henry decided to take on a part-time job for the summer, working as a gardener. Of course, the first time he came home after work and tracked dirt onto Regina's nice, clean floors… she was less than pleased.

"Henry Daniel Mills!" she shouted. "Take your damn shoes off before I drag you by your ears up to the bathroom and throw you in the shower!"

He jumped, startled by her shouting, and quickly kicked off his shoes and threw them by the door, running into the kitchen to grab a wet towel to clean up the mess. By the time his mother rounded the corner to find him on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor, she smiled.

"There we go," she said triumphantly. "Good boy. I taught you better than that, and I hope you've learned your lesson this time."

He hadn't. In fact, her anger only served to encourage him most of the time. This time, though, he knew he'd better clean up after himself.

"Now," Regina announced. "Get your dirty butt up the stairs and into the shower."

"Mom, I-"

"Right now, young man! You're filthy!"

"I dunno," Emma cut in, arms crossed as she rounded the corner and leaned against the wall. "It's kinda sexy, don't you think?"

"What in the  _world_ are you talking about, Emma?" Regina gaped. "He's covered from head to toe with dirt and grease!"

"Mhmm…"

Henry, wide-eyed, simply watched as Emma stared at him hungrily, surprised by their differing reactions.

"Upstairs!" Regina finally snapped, after a moment of silence.

Henry nodded his head quickly and ran up the stairs, not bothering to shut the bathroom door behind him as he turned on the water to allow it to warm up. Just as he was bending over, completely naked, to pick up his clothes off the floor, his mothers appeared in the doorway.

"How 'bout a bath this time, huh, kid?" Emma asked, smiling as she stepped into the room.

The bathtub in the mansion was grand, to say the least. It was huge, complete with water jets.

"Huh?" Henry asked, not understanding why she might ask that.

At least… Until Emma began to pull her tank top off and Regina began to unbutton her blouse.

"Oh… Oh, um… Yeah. Bath… Bath sounds good," the young man said, finally understanding the implications of the suggestion his mother had made.

In very little time, Regina was gently pushing on his hips, walking him backward until his calves were pressed against the edge of the tub.

"We just think you might need a little lesson in cleanliness," the brunette explained, slowly sliding her hands down his dirt-and-grease-covered arms. "Now, go ahead and get in, dear. Let your mothers make sure you don't miss any spots."

Swallowing hard, Henry slipped into the warm water of the tub and sat down slowly when Emma pushed down on his shoulders. The tub was just big enough for the three of them to sit down, so Henry was surprised when Emma straddled his lap and grabbed the soap with one hand, gently splashing a small amount of water onto his chest with the other.

Carefully, Emma scrubbed his chest, stopping briefly to tweak his nipples a few times, which made his body jerk beneath the water. Not to Emma's surprise, their son's cock twitched to life, and she smiled when she felt it starting to press against the inside of her thigh.

"Oh, honey," Emma cooed. "Did you like something I did just then?"

Again, she lightly twisted his nipples and earned a soft whimper from his lips. Although she'd known she would have to share, Emma couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when she finished slowly washing his top half, including his neck, which she kissed several times once it was completely clean. Regina pulled back on her shoulder gently to signal that it was her turn to wash him, and Emma dismounted his lap slowly, leaving their son's cock to stand half-hard beneath the water.

His length wasn't lonely for long, though. Regina knelt in front of him and slowly, but without hesitation, slid the soap under the water and over his hips. She cleaned them carefully, rubbing her thumbs in small circles, then moved to his thighs. First, she cleaned the outside of them, then moved the soap from the backs of his knees, all the way up to the apex of his thighs. Then, Regina passed the soap back to Emma, who began to wash herself with it. When she saw that Henry was started to breathe heavily, quite obviously turned on by the intimate attention he was receiving, Regina smiled and rubbed her hands up the inside of his thighs, then gently squeezed his balls in one hand. His mother took the gasp he released and the jerk of his body as signs to continue, then began to roll his balls in her hands, gently washing them and stimulating them tenderly at the same time.

"Mom," Henry breathed, letting his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud.

"You really like it when we touch your balls, huh, baby?" Emma cooed, reaching out to rub the young man's knee, which was sticking up just above the water.

He could only nod, any words caught in his throat as Regina continued to massage him. But now, his agony was growing. Although his mother was bringing him intense pleasure by fondling one of his most sensitive organs, his cock, now fully hard between his legs, was being ignored.

Abruptly, the stimulation of his balls stopped, and Regina backed away, allowing Emma to step in. Avoiding touching his member, Emma then reached behind him and rubbed his backside, massaging the flesh and gently trailing her fingers down his crack, causing his hips to buck. Both women almost laughed at this, thoroughly enjoying the intensity of his reactions. Next, Emma hooked her hands behind his knees and pulled him forward, careful not to touch his aching erection, then leaned him back to cautiously dunk his head beneath the water and scrub his short hair.

By the time he was done being washed, and the women were clean as well, Henry felt as though his balls were no longer being massaged, but rather squeezed in an iron vice, burning for release. He said nothing as the women dried most of him off with a towel, leaving only the area between his legs for him to dry himself. They left him in the bathroom to do this, and when he was done, he found them in their bedroom, naked and curled together on the bed.

At first sight, Henry was breathless. The glory of their naked bodies overwhelmed him, as it always did, and he found it difficult to draw breath as he watched Emma run teasing fingers down Regina's back, to the base of her spine. His mouth watered when he saw Regina shiver in response.

"Come here, love," Regina beckoned him softly, not having to turn and look at him to know he was there, standing in the doorway.

Henry obeyed, standing beside the bed until Emma patted the mattress to signal him to climb into bed with them. When Emma rolled away slightly, making space for him, he knelt between them and smiled softly.

"You two are so beautiful," he told them. "So, so beautiful."

He'd mostly softened since getting out of the bath – the cold air was sobering – but the sight of his mothers lying naked on either side of him caused heat to coil in his belly, stirring him to life once again.

"Aww," Emma cooed. "Did it get cold in here, bubby?"

Immediately, a ruby blush rose to Henry's cheeks, and he tore his eyes away, embarrassed by his own lack of an erection.

"Oh, honey," Regina quickly comforted him. "It's alright. Don't worry, baby boy. Your mommies can get you hard again… if you'd like…"

Emma smiled slyly, then moved to kneel over one of Regina's thighs. Her mouth found its way down from Regina's neck, to her collarbone, to her left nipple, and when she found it, she sucked gently until it was firm in her mouth. When she let out a satisfied hum, Henry felt his mouth water. Sucking on his mother's breasts was one thing. Watching his mothers do the same to each other was a very different story.

"M-Mom," Henry stuttered, watching as Emma pulled her mouth away with a 'pop.'

"Yes, love?" Emma asked sweetly. "Do you want a turn, baby boy?"

As soon as he nodded quickly, Regina took his hands and gently tugged him forward as Emma moved back to her side of the bed.

"I think I have a better idea, if you're ready and you'd like to try it," Regina told the young man, smiling at him as she held his hands.

When he nodded, she pulled on his hips until he fumbled forward. He thought she might be moving him above her mouth to suck him off, but he was surprised when she stopped him just below her breasts.

"Oh, my," Regina said softly, her eyes falling down to his erection. "It seems as though you  _are_  quite ready."

When he nodded his head, swallowing hard from the anticipation of what was to come, she sat up carefully, propping herself up somewhat on the pillows behind her, then guided him forward again, until his hard-on was pressed against her chest, between her breasts.

"Go on, bub," Emma encouraged him, pushing gently on his backside, causing his penis to rub the space between Regina's breasts.

"W-What-" Henry started, slightly confused.

To clarify, Emma told him, "You're going to titty-fuck her, Hen… and then…"

"Then… if you want…" Regina cut in. "You can cum on my breasts, and clean it up with your mouth."

Henry groaned at this, involuntarily moving his hips forward. Just as this was happening, Regina used her hands to squeeze her breasts together, enclosing her son's length in her supple flesh.

"W-What do I… um…" the young man started, but Emma quickly moved behind him and pushed her crotch against his backside to push his hips forward again, which caused his cock to rub between his mother's breasts.

He then braced himself with his hands on either side of Regina's head, gathering enough bravery to rock his hips forward again. As he did this, Emma squirted a large amount of lubricant between her wife's breasts and reached between them to rub it over Henry's aching cock.

"Ma," he gasped, feeling the heat of her hand and the lubricant rubbing him.

Emma smiled but moved away, allowing Regina to squeeze her breasts tighter around him. The slick heat of the lubricant allowed Henry's cock to slide easily back and forth, until he'd worked up a steady rhythm, like he usually did when he was buried inside them.

"That's it, baby boy," Regina told him sweetly. "Just like that. Just-"

"Ah, fuck! Mom!" Henry shouted, interrupting her encouragement as his whole body jerked backwards, away from her.

Unable to hold it back, Henry surprised himself with his own powerful orgasm, and ropes of his semen splattered all over Regina's chest. He hadn't lasted long, but he reasoned that that was because of their constant physical teasing since he'd arrived home. When he looked down in shock and saw the droplets of his own cum coating his mother's breasts, neck, and chin, he gasped, then groaned softly when Regina jerked him down closer to her. Then, he wasted no time licking the cum from her breasts and neck, making her moan softly as the stubble of his beard tickled her skin at the same time as his tongue and lips were stimulating her chest and nipples.

* * *

Both women woke in the middle of the night to the sound of their son whimpering between them.

"Gina?" Emma mumbled, rubbing her eyes and trying to see through the darkness what the fuss was about.

He was still asleep.

Regina was watching him, not looking at her wife, and raised a finger to her lips to silence the blonde as she nodded toward the cause of the noise.

Henry was stroking himself. Not hard, not fast. Not like he was masturbating. Just… exploring. Lightly, his fingers traced his naked flesh, pinching and squeezing carefully here and there as he let out tiny little whimpers in response.

When she saw what he was doing, Emma smiled. Slowly, she reached out her hand and ran her fingertips down his firm chest, allowing her short nails to drag lightly over one of his nipples. His body jerked slightly in reply, and he continued to explore his own body. Cautiously, Regina flicked on the dim lamp on their nightstand and sat up quietly in bed. Having seen what Emma was doing, she decided to join in, dragging teasing, tantalizing fingers down over his arms, chest, navel, and hips, but never joining Henry's own hands between his legs. They simply watched him, fascinated by his unhurried touch.

Then, the women saw Henry's hand slip deeper between his thighs, reaching behind his erection to gently fondle his balls. Emma froze, watching with her mouth open as his fingertips brushed the sensitive skin there, making his cock throb. Regina took her cue to move her hands south, raking her nails down over the front of Henry's thighs with a feather-light touch.

"Hmm?" Regina hummed, finally looking over at her wife.

The silent question was, 'Why did you stop?' but they both knew the answer: Sometimes, the boy was just too beautiful to believe.

After another moment of catching her breath, Emma did snap out of her trance and move her focus back to her son's toned, chiseled body. How could he be so fragile and young, and yet so grown and masculine at the same time? It was astounding to her how both could be true. Despite his muscles and facial hair, he was still their baby boy.

But the women had learned to see him in a whole new light, one that included sexual desire, and as such, despite the young man's vulnerability, the two found themselves also growing aroused by the situation. Part of them wanted him to wake, wanted him to become aware and engage his erection fully, but the other part of them wanted to savor the delicious, tantalizing slowness of his movements, and their own.

However, both women were quickly becoming uncomfortable in their own arousal. Regina was the first to act on the predicament by using her free hand to tease herself between her legs, much in the same way her son was while he was sleeping. Slowly, the brunette's skilled fingers traced her slit – now dripping with what her core had offered up – never rubbing and only ever briefly brushing her clit.

When Emma saw this, she nearly gasped, overwhelmed by the sight of her two lovers pleasuring themselves. The beauty in it all was too much. With a contented sigh, the blonde mimicked her wife's movements, sliding her fingers back and forth over her folds, as her other hand drew little circles over her son's hip.

"Mmm," Henry finally moaned, a sound that made the women's bodies jolt.

Regina smiled when she saw her son grip himself harder, his hand squeezing closed around his balls. Now, the poor boy's erection was throbbing harder, and the sight of the veins bulging along its length made Emma's mouth water. Without thinking much of it, Emma then brushed her fingers over his curls, lightly bumping the base of his penis as she moved her hand away. When his hips jerked upwards, she moved back slightly, but her wife quickly grabbed her hand and put it back, pressing Emma's palm against Henry's abdomen.

Once she'd recovered from Henry's startling unconscious reaction to her unintentional touch, Emma began to rub her hand over his abs in a slow, circular motion. It only took a few short moments for him to respond to this. He whined softly in his sleep, and both women watched as his hand finally let go of his balls and moved back to the base of his cock. He gripped himself there, harder than before, but didn't move his hand. He simply held his erection.

Slowly, Emma stroked one finger from the tip of his penis downward, until she touched his hand. He let go instantly, allowing her to drag her finger further down to the base of the organ.

"Mmmm," he moaned again. "Mu-ma."

Both women had to cover their mouths to stop the pleasured groan from escaping past their lips.

Then, as Henry placed his hands flat against his thighs, Emma decided that it was time to wake him from his slumber.

With careful, expert lips, Emma covered the tip of his penis with her mouth, moving her tongue slowly around it and sucking only lightly. This was when the young man's eyes fluttered open as he woke with a low groan. The guttural sound sent a new wave of arousal through Regina's core, and she felt the heat of her desire coiling in her belly as she watched him make eye contact with Emma. The blonde smiled around his cock but did not release him. Just as he was about to sit up, Regina put her hands on his chest to gently hold him down.

"Shh," she cooed. "It's alright, love."

"Mm-"

Regina kissed him slowly then, her mouth covering his as her warm tongue slid past his wet lips. He moaned into the kiss as Emma his length a little deeper into her mouth and pressed his tongue against Regina's. When the woman finally did break the heated kiss, Henry whined in protest, but he smiled when he realized that she had only moved away to draw a shaky breath. The kiss resumed, hot and hungry, and continued as Regina repositioned herself so that she was kneeling beside him. Without encouragement, Henry took his chance to move his hand between the brunette's thighs. The area around her folds was slick with her arousal, and this in combination with Emma's expert tongue made him moan. Regina mimicked the noise involuntarily when he pressed his large thumb against her swollen clit.

"Hen-" she started, pulling away, but he gripped her behind the neck and pulled her back into the kiss, greedily exploring all of her mouth with his tongue as Emma explored his cock with hers.

When Henry's hips began to buck up, pushing his length deeper into Emma's mouth, the blonde began to suck harder than before and reached behind his cock to stroke his sensitive balls. As soon as she did this, Henry's hips bucked again, his erection pulsing in her mouth, begging to release its seed. At exactly the same moment as Regina sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit it, and Emma gave the base of his cock a rough jerk, he came. The seed that had been threatening to release itself into Emma's mouth finally shot out against the back of her throat, and she swallowed it hungrily, making his whole body spasm.

Finally, Regina pulled away, stroking his hair as she sensed him coming in her wife's eager mouth. Henry cried out loudly as the last of his orgasm dripped down Emma's throat.

"Such a good boy," Regina cooed.

"Mhmm," Emma agreed, licking her lips before kissing the tip of her son's softening length. "Such a good boy."

Henry could only shut his eyes, panting for breath, as he recovered from the powerful orgasm that had surprised his body.


	7. That's My Boy

The next night, Henry was a great deal braver than before. More intentional, too. This time, he walked all the way into the kitchen in his mud-covered boots and put his greasy hands right on his brunette mother's hips. Emma was in the living room watching television.

"Good gracious, what are you doing?!" Regina snapped, whipping her head around.

She was shocked at the sight of him, covered in dirt and getting it all over her clean, newly-waxed floor.

"Henry Daniel Mills! What did I tell you about tracking dirt into the-"

"I'm not sure, mother," Henry drawled. "Perhaps you should remind me."

Hearing the commotion, Emma appeared in the kitchen beside them, eyes wide at her son's seemingly infinite bravery (or his death wish).

Rage flashed behind Regina's eyes as she stepped forward and scowled at her son, ordering, "You will clean up this mess right this instant, young man, or-"

"Or what, mother?" Henry chuckled, smirking at her as he leaned casually against the kitchen counter.

"Henry," Emma warned, sensing Regina's genuine anger.

But of course, Regina wasn't just angry about the dirt on her floors. She was infuriated by the loss of control. The temporary loss of control.

"What will you do to me?" Henry pressed, stepping dangerously close to his mother.

"I will slap your smart ass into next Tuesday if you don't-"

"Do it, then."

"Henry Daniel, don't you test me!"

"I said do it!" he shouted, the smile fading from his lips.

Too shocked to speak but not shocked enough to freeze, Regina cocked her hand back and slapped him with an open palm across the cheek, causing his head to turn. The throbbing red spot that appeared as he hand pulled away surprised both women, and Emma almost spoke, but the sound of Henry's bright laughter interrupted them.

"You might be my mother," Henry told Regina, "but I'm an adult now, and if I want to trash the house… I will."

"Henry!" Emma cut in, putting her hand roughly on his shoulder. "You need to-"

"Henry Daniel, I'm warning you-" Regina tried, but she was interrupted by the abrupt sensation of his hands cupping the backs of her thighs and lifting her into his arms.

Henry held her tightly against him as he carried her quickly up the stairs, and Emma followed them to their bedroom, close on his tail.

"Henry," the blonde tried again, as the young man threw his mother on the bed.

But she was too stunned to say more when he whipped the buckle of his belt open and jerked his pants and boxers down, exposing a large erection.

"Henry, what do you think you're-" Regina started, but the words faded when she saw his length, hard and proud in front of her.

Despite her anger at the way her son had defied her, something about his confidence and force aroused her.

"I'm fucking you," Henry growled, tearing her skirt down and pulling her blouse open, hardly caring that several buttons flew across the room and scattered on the floor as he exposed her supple breasts.

Blinking a few times to clear the haze of her stupor, Emma finally said, "She's going to make you regret this. You ought to apologize before she-" but Henry was already pulling Regina's panties down and throwing them to the side as he grabbed the woman behind her knees "–Oh, Jesus, Henry."

When her son jerked her wife to the very edge of the bed, Emma froze, feeling the familiar sensation of her mouth watering. She took a few steps forward, but just as she was about to put her hand on Henry's shoulder to pull him back, he leaned in so that his body was hovering just over Regina's and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Flip over," the young man ordered, passion flashing in his eyes.

"Henry, don't. She's going to-" Emma tried, taking the final step closer as she put her hand on his back.

He ignored her though, and Regina ignored him.

"I don't take orders from you," Regina spat. "You're my son. You'll do as you're told!"

"Flip. Over. Now."

"I'm warning you, Henry. If you d-"

Regina was cut off quickly by the sensation of her breath being stolen from her chest as Henry's hand squeezed her neck tightly. He wasn't pressing on her wind pipe, but his fingers were firmly pressed against her arteries, cutting off most of the blood flow.

Shocked, Emma tried to push him off, but he swatted her away quickly and gripped his mother's thighs hard enough to bruise as he jerked her forward, thrusting himself firmly into her cunt, full-force, their hips slamming together in a painful union that made Regina cry out. The blonde wasn't sure if it was a cry of pleasure or pain, or perhaps both. Probably both. Emma imagined being in her wife's position, pinned to the bed with her son's hard cock thrusting into her as his hand wrapped around her neck, and it made her wet instantly.

With Regina not having been prepped or readied for penetration, it hurt when Henry thrust into her, and not just because of the force he used. The pain did shock her, but as soon as the sensation of being full spread from her insides outwards, she shuddered beneath him.

"Hen-" she gasped, but he had already begun thrusting wildly, his hand still wrapped around her neck, though no longer hard enough to cut of blood flow.

Emma thought she might pass out from the sight of her wife being fucked roughly by their son, who was basking gloriously in the wave of the complete control he was experiencing. She watched as his thick cock pounded into her and his balls slapped against the inside of her thighs, making a loud noise each time.

As soon as Regina let out a loud, sudden moan, Henry pulled out, leaving her dripping.

"Flip the fuck over," he growled.

Henry would never hit her, or continue if she said 'stop,' but he knew that he would win without that kind of force. He knew she couldn't refuse his cock once it was inside her. Once she had a taste, she needed release. There was no turning back now, for either of them, so – not to Henry's surprise – Regina did as he ordered and flipped onto her stomach, rage still filling her, but coupled with intense desire.

"Good girl," Henry purred, dragging his nails roughly down his mother's deliciously tanned back, all the way down over her ass.

Regina's body jerked forward against the mattress, but he quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards against him and thrust into her mercilessly, causing her to cry out.

"Fuck!" Regina screamed, fisting the comforter of the bed as her son fucked her harder.

"You want this? Huh?" Henry taunted, his thrusts losing all rhythm and control.

He was surprised when he felt the light touch of Emma's hand on his shoulder. She'd stepped close to him to get a better view, but her proximity surprised him.

Before he could speak, she leaned in, lips close to his ear, and whispered (loudly enough for Regina to hear), "Pull her hair, Henry."

"Emma!" Regina screamed, furious that her wife was willing to participate in her pleasurable humiliation.

But Emma ignored her and smiled slyly, reaching into her own panties as her son tangled his fingers in her wife's dark locks of hair. Regina's hair was so smooth that Henry's fingers almost slipped out, and he had difficulty getting a good grip, but once his fingers were tangled tightly enough, he pulled her head back and was surprised by her response.

The strangled cry, a half gasp, half moan, further aroused both Henry and Emma, and the young man's hips jerked forward hard, making his balls slap against the inside of his mother's thighs again.

"Fuck, Mom," Henry grunted, tugging on her hair to earn another strangled, pleasured cry. "I never knew you liked to be dominated so much."

Anger sparked in her again, and she struggled beneath him to buck him off, but he pinned her against the mattress from behind with his hips and pulled her hair again, earning yet another loud sound from her lips.

"That's it, Hen," Emma cooed, stroking his back with one hand while fondling herself with the other.

Emma's fingers rubbed circles over her own clit as she watched him buck wildly against her wife, and she increased the pressure and speed as Henry reached around to Regina's front and pinched the woman's nipple hard in time with his next thrust, making his mother scream.

"Henry!" Regina cried, feeling his movements becoming more rapid, more frantic, and less controlled.

"Fuck, I love you like this," Henry groaned, scraping his nails down her back to the point of drawing a few thin lines of blood. "Hot… Sweating… Desperate for me."

"I am not-" Regina tried, but she gasped each time his cock thrust into her. "Fuck, Henry."

"Keep going, Hen," Emma purred, tightly groping the young man's ass. "She'll cum for you."

"Ugh," he grunted, not stopping. "So fucking tight."

Out of breath and on the verge of giving up, Regina shoved him as hard as possible, which, to the surprise of both Emma and Henry, sent him stumbling backwards as his shaft was pulled from Regina's core. Just as he was advancing on her, Regina slapped her hands together and surrounded them all in a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, Emma was also naked, and both she and their son were bound at the wrists to the ceiling, with spreader bars keeping their ankles apart. Regina was standing behind them, clad in leather, with a riding crop.

It took her a few silent moments to speak – Emma and Henry were too shocked to move or make noise – but eventually, Regina caught her breath and said, "You will never… ever… try anything like that again, Henry. And you, Emma… will never again assist him in dominating me. Is that clear?"

Neither spoke.

"I believe I was quite clear just then, and what I asked requires a response," Regina said plainly, tapping her foot on the wood floor.

Both bound individuals shuddered at the sound. Regina was wearing heels. Finally, the brunette walked in front of them and revealed herself, making both of her captives' mouths hang open.

"Well? Was I not clear?" the queen demanded.

When both proved incapable of speech, she slapped their thighs with the riding crop. Both hissed in pain, their bodies jolting. Henry thought he might go soft from the pain, but instead, a flood of arousal filled him and kept him hard, his length still slick with his mother's fluids. The sight of her clad in leather, ready to dominate him instead, was also a contributing factor that kept his length firm.

"Oh, Henry," Regina cooed, smiling as she gazed down at his erection. "Didn't that hurt?"

Thinking hard about his next move, Henry stayed quiet, then finally decided to shake his head. He could give in easily… or he could fight. He chose to fight. It would be far too embarrassing to give in now, especially after his defiant performance just moments before. Emma, on the other hand, was staring blankly at Regina, still slack-jawed, with her eyes glazed over.

"And Emma…" the brunette addressed the woman. "You appear rather aroused yourself."

Rather than defy her wife, Emma simply blushed and nodded her head.

"Ah… So today, we have three roles to play," Regina commented, smirking at her captives. "The dom, the submissive, and the defiant one." "One of you will be punished," she said, "and one of you will be rewarded."

Slowly, she approached her wife and slid the riding crop up the inside of Emma's leg, all the way up to the apex of her thighs, where she brushed it against the woman's clit.

"Today, Henry," Regina continued, "you will learn to respect your queen."

Without looking at him, she flicked the crop hard against his abdomen, causing him to gasp from the pain.

"If you give in now, I might forgive you," the brunette promised. "But if you don't… You will suffer."

Finally, she looked at him, and in reply, he shook his head. Regina then sauntered over to him, as Emma watched on with her arousal dripping onto her thighs, and cracked the crop against his thighs, once on the left, and twice on the right. He cried out, then bit down on his tongue before she could use the toy again. When she did, he swallowed the scream of pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

There was silence for what felt like a long time before he opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He was still hard. How was that possible? Adrenaline pulsed through his body as the veins in his penis throbbed with want. Just minutes before, he'd been sheathed in her heat, dominating her, owning her body, controlling her pleasure with his own. Now, he was vulnerable. The pain meant nothing. He could withstand it. But the want… the burning desire between his legs… that he couldn't handle.

"Mom?" he asked softly, raising his gaze.

The way she was looking at him – like he was prey that she would shortly devour – made him shudder.

She purred, "Yes, dear," before slapping the crop against his left nipple.

As soon as she saw him jerk the chains that held his arms up to the ceiling, Regina smirked and turned to her wife.

"He's not being a very good boy, is he, darling?" Emma shook her head, so Regina continued, "I thought we raised him better than that. Perhaps not."

Again, she turned to Henry and hit him with the riding crop, this time from behind, cracking it hard against his ass. When he only flinched and did not make noise, she sighed softly and walked over to her nightstand, pulling a whip from the bottom drawer.

"Oh, shit," Henry cursed under his breath, staring as she approached him.

"Oh, don't worry," Regina chuckled, sensing his fear. "This isn't for you. Yet. It's for your mother."

Emma swallowed hard, having received this treatment before and knowing what was coming next. Regina cracked the whip against her ass, and the blonde let out a loud cry.

"Be silent," Regina ordered, then cracked the whip against her lover's ass again.

Emma obeyed, swallowing the scream just as Henry had done earlier, and Regina smiled at this, stepping closer to her. Regina claimed her lips slowly, sucking lightly on her tongue and exploring her mouth. Emma shivered, but kissed back tenderly, allowing her wife to lead with her tongue. When Regina bit her lip, though, she gasped softly in surprise. It was only a small shock, but it set every one of her nerves on fire and made her body ache for more. Regina didn't break the kiss right away, but when she did, she noticed that Henry was staring.

"Like what you see, baby boy?" Regina teased, cupping Emma's chin and pressing her warm lips to the woman's cheek.

Nodding involuntarily, Henry continued to watch, then cursed himself for his response.

"I thought so," the brunette announced, then abruptly turned back to her wife. "I'm going to reward you for your obedience now, Emma."

The blonde gasped as soon as she felt Regina slip one cool finger into her dripping cunt. She wasn't nearly full enough, but the sensation when Regina curled the singular digit inside her was enough to make her moan. Henry groaned at the sound and attempted to squeeze his thighs together, but found his legs firmly stuck in place by the spreader bar. Emma moaned again as Regina kissed her hungrily, once again stroking the blonde's tongue with her own. She gasped again when Regina slid a second finger into her effortlessly and curled that one as well. Just as Emma was beginning to pant for air, the queen stopped and removed her touch completely. Then, she turned her attention back to Henry.

"How could my very own son disobey me so?" she mused, cracking the whip absently against his thigh.

He hissed in pain but said nothing, hardly believing that he was seeing the Evil Queen side of his mother for the first time.

"I certainly hope he learns his lesson."

Emma stared in disbelief as Regina jerked their son's cock, pulling hard enough to make him cry out. It hurt, but at the same time, it wasn't enough. Henry needed more. He needed her to continue, to keep touching him, but what he felt next was the crack of the whip against the back of his thighs.

"You want to cum, don't you?" Regina teased, trailing her hand lightly down Henry's front, then squeezing the base of his penis in a firm grip.

He swallowed hard but again did not respond.

"Beg me, and I might just let you," she offered, but he remained silent, so Regina turned her attention back to her obedient wife.

"Such a good girl," Regina cooed, stroking her hand over Emma's warm, red cheek before sliding two fingers back into her sex. "And so ready to cum. Aren't you, princess?"

Emma nodded vigorously, not brave enough to defy her, as Henry was. Well, perhaps it wasn't a lack of bravery. Perhaps it was a lack of desire to disobey. The results of obedience were far more pleasurable then the results of defiance, Emma had learned. She loved the pain. She loved the punishment. But not the deprivation. That was what tortured her. And Henry was feeling that burn now.

Smiling slyly as she once again curled her fingers inside her lover's core, Regina dipped her head down to suck one of Emma's pert nipples into her mouth. When she bit down hard, Emma's body jerked, and the chains holding her arms up shook loudly. Henry was nearly drooling as he watched Regina's hand pull out, her fingers glistening with his mother's cum. He was more than surprised when Regina stepped closer and offered her soaked fingers up to him, rubbing his mother's cum on his lips. He licked them eagerly, then opened his mouth to take in her fingers. When she pushed them in, he sucked them gratefully, savoring the taste of his mother's cum. When he moaned contentedly, Regina laughed and pulled away.

The next crack of the punishing whip, the hardest one yet, shocked Henry's body and made him scream. It was difficult for Regina to hide the pleasure she received from the sound, but she managed, turning her attention back to Emma and once again putting her fingers into the woman's sex. This time, though, there were three, and the fullness made Emma moan.

"F-Fuuuck," Henry groaned softly, jerking on the chains that bound him.

"What's the matter, baby boy?" Regina teased him, looking over to meet his gaze but leaving her fingers inside Emma's body. "Need to cum?"

When he didn't respond, she finally did pull her fingers out of her wife, earning a whine of protest, then walked back over to Henry. As soon as he felt her fingers wrap around the base of his cock, slick with Emma's cum, the man let out a low, pleasured groan.

"Mom," he said breathlessly, as she began to pump his member with her practiced hand. "P-…. Pl-"

"That's it, baby," his mother encouraged him. "Give in to me. Beg."

"N-No!" he cried suddenly, pulling his hips back and away from her touch.

"No one says no to me!" Regina snapped quickly, slapping him across the face, once again making his head turn. "Especially not my insolent son!"

One last time, she stroked him, from base to tip, and wiped his precum on her fingers before walking calmly back over to her wife. This time, instead of just curling her fingers inside, Regina thrust them in and out of Emma's core until the woman was moaning loudly, her head tipping back and exposing the pale skin of her neck. Regina kissed her there, sucking the warm skin until it turned red beneath her lips, and continued to thrust her fingers in and out. Just as Emma was about to cum – Regina always knew – the queen removed her fingers.

"Do you need to cum, baby?"

Emma nodded immediately, wiggling her hips in desperation.

"Well… I suppose you have been good… and we probably should give our son a show – without a happy ending – to punish him for his bad behavior."

Again, Emma nodded, so Regina waved her hand and removed the chains holding her wife to the ceiling. The woman dropped her arms immediately and let out a soft gasp from the pain, but quickly obeyed when the queen ordered her to lie back on the bed. As Regina pulled the strap-on from the bedside table drawer, Henry stared wide-eyed. By the time she fastened it around her hips, he thought he might cum just from the sight. But alas, he couldn't. There was no relief.

Before pulling Emma to the edge of the bed, Regina gave Henry's ass one last hard crack of the whip. She positioned herself between Emma's legs, holding her at the edge of the bed, just as Henry had done to her earlier that evening. Then, she lifted her wife's legs up until they were up by her shoulders and carefully pushed the toy into Emma's still-dripping cunt. Henry groaned as he watched his mother sheath the toy in Emma's heat, longing to reach down and stroke himself into the orgasm he so desperately needed.

The blonde moaned as Regina pushed in as deep as the toy would go, holding the woman's hips tightly to steady her. She moaned again when Regina pulled back slowly, then again when the toy was pushed back in to the hilt.

"Fuck, Gina, please," Emma moaned. "Please. Please. I need you."

"Such a good girl," Regina cooed, stroking her wife's damp hair back out of her face. "See, Henry? This is how you please your queen."

With that, Regina began to thrust steadily until her son was nearly screaming from the sight.

"Alright!" he howled. "Mama, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Please…"

"What was that?" Regina laughed, pulling the toy out of her wife, earning a moan of protest.

"Please, Mama. I need you. I'll be good. I'll be good. I promise. Just… Please."

With a smile, Regina turned away from him again and thrust back into Emma's core, working rhythmically until the blonde was at the brink of release. Emma screamed as she came, clenching hard around the toy and lifting her hips in a desperate effort to take it deeper. Regina continued her movements until the woman's orgasm had finally washed over her completely and rippled away. Only when Emma was completely finished did Regina remove the toy and approach her son.

"Apologize, Henry," she ordered, staring sternly.

He nodded immediately and pleaded, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, Mama. I need you. I promise I'll be good."

"And you'll never, ever pull that stunt again, will you, Henry?"

"Never. Never. I swear!"

"You're mine, Henry Daniel. You will always be mine. And you will worship your queen."

"Yes, mother."

"Good."

With another wave of her hand, the chains were gone, and so was the leather that had been covering the most intimate places on her body.

As Emma lay recovering from her shattering orgasm, Regina sat beside her at the edge of the bed and beckoned her son forward. Of course, he obeyed, then knelt before her, bowing his head.

"Good boy," Regina told him. "Now, pleasure your queen."

At first, he looked confused, but when he realized the position he was in, he understood and moved closer until his mouth was between her legs. He spread her thighs carefully then put his mouth on her clit, sucking lightly at first, then dragging his tongue along her entire slit to clean the large amount of warm, wet arousal that coated her. He was pleased that she was so wet already. He then realized quickly that she'd enjoyed her display of power. He never would have thought it possible, but there she had been, whipping him, clad in nothing but leather. His cock strained between his legs, aching to be sheathed in her heat.

But he held himself back, vowing to please her first, as he knew she wanted, and his tongue continued to work hard until he felt her thighs squeeze around his head.

"H-Henry," she hiccupped as his tongue pushed inside her. "That's it, baby boy. That's it. Right there."

"Mommy likes that," Emma said slowly, smiling as she sat up and ran her hands through Henry's hair as he ate Regina out. "Make her cum, baby. She's close."

When he groaned in response, sending vibrations splashing through Regina's body, his mother came hard on his face, a fresh burst of her arousal flooding his tongue. He lapped it up hungrily, holding her thighs tightly as she reached her peak. Each time she thought it was over, he would lick her again, expertly teasing her clit with his tongue, sending a few more heavy waves of pleasure crashing over her. By the time her muscles could convulse no more, Henry was smiling, his lips and chin soaked with his mother's arousal.

"Good boy," Regina told him breathlessly, watching as Emma continued to stroke his hair lovingly. "Good boy."

"Do… Do I get to cum now, your majesty?" Henry dared to ask, after a long moment of silence.

After considering this, Regina nodded and sat up slowly, saying, "But not the way you're expecting. Lay on your stomach."

Henry shuddered, then laid himself down on the bed, face-down.

"No," Regina scolded him. "At the edge, as you had me."

As his body reacted again, Henry nodded his head quickly and scooted down so that his ass was at the edge of the bed. It seemed like forever that he waited patiently, longing desperately to rub his painful erection against the mattress to gain some friction and relief. Eventually, though, he felt Regina's fingers trailing down the crack of his ass, spreading lubricant over him until her fingers pushed past his puckered entrance.

"Shit!" the man cursed in surprise, hips jerking forward.

"Shh. Lie still, baby," Regina purred, rubbing his back. "Mommy is gonna take care of you, since you apologized so nicely."

But he couldn't stop shaking, especially when he felt the slick tip of his mother's toy pressed against his tight entrance. Slowly, she pushed into him, earning a long, low groan from Henry that lasted until she was buried to the hilt.

"That's it, baby," Emma encouraged him. "Take it like a good boy for Mommy."

As Regina pulled back slightly, making her son shudder beneath her as he felt his insides throbbing, Emma rubbed her son's shoulders and stroked his hair. Soon, Henry was moaning softly as his mother moved forward and back inside him, pressing against his prostate each time.

"What… What is… Why-" Henry tried, gasping with each movement, but found himself unable to get the whole sentence out.

"That's your prostate, honey," Emma told him softly. "And your mom is gonna make you cum by touching it."

"I… I… Mama!"

As she thrust into him one last time, Henry was horrified to find himself cumming all over the bed, pouring out his mother's prize onto the sheets.

"Oh, yes," Regina cooed, moving once more to drain the last drop of him. "That's my boy."


	8. Learning to Control

Regina woke to the feeling of Henry's mouth on her breast. He was sucking lightly, nursing her nipple, his hands on her sides. At first, she thought he was awake, but when she started to sit up and he continued to suck, she knew he was still asleep.

"Em," Regina whispered. "Look."

The other woman stirred from her sleep slowly, turning to look at her wife. Henry's thumbs were rubbing the skin over Regina's ribs, making her shiver slightly.

"You like when he does that, huh?" Emma purred, slowly stroking her hand down Henry's muscular back. Regina nodded, so she added, "I'd say he likes it too."

Regina then joined her wife in rubbing their son's back, her fingertips carefully skimming his spine. Their hands brushed as they touched him, and Regina smiled at this, feeling deeper in love with them with every passing moment.

"I love you," the brunette whispered.

Emma knew that she meant both of them, and her heart swelled from the sound of the words.

"We love you too," the woman said softly, speaking for herself and her son.

"You're both so beautiful," Regina mused, looking them each over, her eyes raking over their naked bodies.

"Shh," Emma hushed her. "He's gonna wake up."

"He won't – Ah!" Regina gasped, feeling the young man's teeth clamp down on her breast.

"What hap—" Emma started, then saw exactly what had happened.

She could tell that it hadn't been painful, but rather electrifying, when she saw her wife's back arch slightly off the bed, pushing her nipple further into their son's mouth.

"Mmm," Henry mumbled in his sleep, his tongue licking the pert nipple in his mouth, making his mother draw in a shaky breath.

"H-Hen—" the woman started, instinctively pressing her hands into his lower back.

Slowly, Henry shifted, swinging his leg over Regina's, his thigh pressed against the apex of hers. Regina jerked slightly at the sudden pressure, unintentionally bucking against him, her breast remaining in his mouth.

"Shi—" Regina started to say, but Henry finally released her nipple, and the cool air shocked her body into silence.

"Mu-ma," Henry whimpered.

She hated waking him. He needed rest. But damn, she sure did love when he woke up aroused in the middle of the night. Somehow, it always ended in their pleasure. His need was too great to subdue, even in his sleep. His hunger for them would not cease.

"Yes, darling," Regina whispered, her voice quivering as she slid her hands up his back, all the way to his shoulder blades. "We're here."

"Mmm."

"Just can't keep your hands to yourself, huh, Hen?" Emma teased softly, stroking his back and allowing her hand to rest on the curve of his ass.

To her surprise, he pushed back against her hand slightly, forming no words. Only a whimper escaped him. Emma blushed at this but offered his ass a gentle squeeze. When he whimpered again in response, she delicately traced her fingers down the crack of his ass, without spreading his cheeks. He pushed backwards again, but not hard, then took Regina's nipple back into his mouth. The brunette sighed softly, stroking her hand through Henry's hair, as he began to suck again.

Experimentally, Emma repeated her previous movement, this time parting his cheeks slightly as she did so. When she reached his puckered entrance, she hesitated, but when he pushed backward against her hand, she was encouraged enough to trace the rim of his hole, making his body jerk.

"H-Henry. You're…g-getting hard," Regina pointed out, her breath hitching as their son continued to suck steadily.

He simply hummed in response, his tongue stroking his mother's hardened nipple.

"You… You should be sleeping…"

"Regina," Emma said softly. "Let him."

Reluctantly – she knew he needed the sleep – Regina nodded her head to consent, stroking her son's hair once again. Emma traced her fingers around his hole once more, and his body shivered against her touch.

"Mu-ma."

Apparently, he'd enjoyed the anal play that night. Nervously – she wasn't confident in her ability to please him this way – Emma removed her hand, spread lubricant on her fingers, and pushed two slowly past his entrance. Henry bucked again, this time rutting against Regina's thigh. When she felt it, Regina sighed, her eyes falling shut. Her wife smiled at the sight of it, savoring the beauty of her lovers, then pushed the two fingers deeper into her son, spreading him wide.

"Hen? You okay?" she asked softly, stroking her free hand down his back.

His muscles rippled at her touch, flexing in response as his nerves were electrified.

Releasing Regina's nipple with a wet pop, Henry whimpered, "Mu-ma," and pushed back against her hand, then forward to rut against Regina's thigh.

"Henry," Regina breathed. "Sweetheart. You're… You're making Mommy wet…"

Emma pumped her fingers in again, this time deeper, making Henry's body spasm.

"Maaa," he moaned, moving his hips forward and back.

The sensation of being filled as his cock was rubbed against his mother's warm skin was euphoric, and it sent him flying into a haze of pleasure. Words would not form – he wanted to tell his mother to thrust deeper – so he simply continued to whimper and moan, eagerly pushing back against Emma's thrusts and rubbing himself gently against Regina's thigh.

"Emma, I'm—Ahh! Henry!" Regina cried, when her son bit down on her breast, just beside her nipple.

When he moved back to her nipple, sucking steadily with gentle lips, Regina let out a soft, breathy moan.

"Does that feel good, baby boy?" Emma cooed, squeezing Henry's ass with her free hand. "Do you like when Mommy's inside you?"

"Mmm," Henry replied, refusing to remove his mouth from his mother's breast.

"Emma," Regina said breathlessly. "Use the strap-on."

Henry moaned, pushing his hips forward, then moaned again. Precum was dripping onto Regina's thigh, making her stickier with his cum than before.

"Oh, Bubba," Regina sighed, stroking his hair repeatedly. "That makes Mommy feel so good."

After a moment of hesitation where she gauged her own confidence, Emma did fasten the strap-on around her hips. After slicking it liberally with lubricant, she lifted her son's hips and lined the toy up with his entrance and pushed in slowly, leaving one hand on his ass to squeeze it periodically. Once she was completely inside him – he let out a long, low groan as she buried the toy to the hilt – she leaned in, kissing his shoulder as her breasts pressed against the skin of his back. Then, repeatedly, Emma moved in and out of her son, and with each movement, he moved forward again, rubbing himself against Regina.

"Do you want to be inside Mommy?" Emma asked Henry with another slow thrust.

He paused, unsure. It would be harder to give Regina's breasts the attention they deserved if he was inside her. Instead of replying, he continued to rut against Regina's thigh and suck her nipple.

"Alright, baby," Emma said softly, pushing in. "Can you cum like this?"

Henry nodded slightly, sucking harder, making Regina writhe beneath him. She needed more. She needed him inside her. But the sensation of his wet, warm mouth on her breast was not something she could surrender. And his large, hard cock rubbing against her…

With repeated thrusts against his prostate, Henry was there in very little time, feeling his stomach tighten as pressure built in his balls.

"Mmm… Mu-ma…" he moaned, finally releasing Regina's nipple again.

He was rocking his hips harder, matching Emma's movements, the side of his cock rubbing against his mother's thigh, the tip rubbing the sheets.

"Yes, baby boy," Emma panted, growing fatigued from her efforts.

Just as he was about to cum, his body shaking, Henry latched on to Regina's nipple once more, sucking hard. Regina's back arched off the bed, and Henry came hard with one last thrust from Emma. To the women's surprise, the young man cried out loudly, his semen spurting in small pools on Regina's thighs.

All gasping and breathless, the three collapsed on the bed. But Regina and Emma were left unsatisfied, so after a moment of quiet but heavy breathing, Emma reached between Henry's legs and stroked the soft, sensitive skin of his balls, in an attempt to stir him back to arousal. Given that this was one of the most sensitive places on his body, the strategy worked perfectly, and he rutted out against the bed again, his flaccid cock slowly beginning to fill. After sliding a wet finger down the crack of Henry's ass, Emma reached all the way between her son's legs and groped his length at the base, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Think you've got another in you, Bub?" Emma asked him, pulling gently.

Henry then pushed himself up on his elbows before crawling off of Regina and sitting by her side. He was a great deal more awake as he took in the sight of the naked blonde, her pert, pink nipples seemingly calling his name.

"I want you to make Mommy cum, Henry," she told him, stroking his length lazily as her wife watched, surprised by Emma's bluntness and vulgarity. "I want you to put your cock inside her and cum in her cunt. You were a naughty boy last night, but you got your way anyway. Now, it's Mommy's turn. Do you understand?"

With a soft whimper, Henry nodded, unsure of how this scene would play out.

"Good. Lie back and let Mommy ride you."

Carefully, Emma helped her wife into a sitting position, after which Regina got onto her knees and straddled Henry's lap. He wasn't completely hard yet, so she reached between his legs and stroked him twice, watching the blood fill him into firmness.

Emma sat behind her slowly, then reached around and groped her breasts, tweaking her nipples every few seconds to keep her on edge. Regina was dripping. As if her son's hard cock rutting against her wasn't enough, he was now hers to take. He was going to fill her. To please her, as he always did. It never got old, and she never ceased to be surprised when she sunk down onto him and felt his girth stretching her wide.

"H-Henry," she stuttered, as she lowered her body onto him after lining up his hardened cock with her entrance.

Emma continued to fondle her from behind, her thumbs grazing Regina's nipples and her nails dancing over her delicate skin. After being sucked on for so long by the expert mouth of their son, Regina's breasts were overly sensitive, and her body jolted each time her wife twisted or pinched. Once she was fully sheathing her son's member, she sighed with relief, finally satiating her desire to be full of him.

"Mommy has a secret," Emma told Henry, dropping her hands down to his thighs and stroking them slowly. When Henry stopped lifting his hips and looked up over Regina's shoulder at her, she added, "Do you want to know it?"

Henry nodded vigorously when Regina's head whipped around to look at their lover.

"She loves when you cum inside her," the blonde said happily, squeezing his thighs.

Henry groaned in response, his hips lifting of their own accord to bury himself deeper in his mother's clenching heat. She began to bounce on him then, and Emma returned to her task of providing attention to her wife's breasts as Henry gripped Regina's hips to hold her tightly against him. Thrusting up into her and having her meet his every move was intoxicating, and soon, his head was falling back against the pillow, his eyes closing in a wave of ecstasy.

"Henry, look at me," Regina gasped, bouncing on his cock, stretched wide by the throbbing width of his penis.

His eyes snapped open to watch her breasts bouncing along with her, even with Emma's hands groping them from behind. The sight was incredible, and he felt his balls tighten and beg for release as soon as he saw it.

"I want you to look at me when you cum," his mother said firmly, still struggling to draw breath as they both neared their peak. "Oh!" she cried, feeling his nails dig into her skin as he stared up at her, thrusting upward. "Oh, Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry."

His name fell from her lips like a mantra, chanted over and over with every one of his loving thrusts. Every time she bounced on him, she felt as though she was being stretched and filled further, until finally, the very peak of her arousal hit. Henry came inside her, hot, white light bursting through him, and as soon as she felt his seed filling her, Regina came around him. The fluttering of her walls drew out and exaggerated his orgasm, causing him to vibrate beneath her, losing all control as he bucked up wildly. She rolled forward rapidly, trying to match his pace, but he was spent before she could do so. Her orgasm lasted longer than his, because even after his ended, he continued to pull her down and push his hips up, burying her deeper and squeezing his seed out of her as it dripped onto their warm, wet skin.

Panting for breath, Regina fell forward, bracing herself with her hands on Henry's chest. He pulled her down slowly, carefully taking her into his arms as he held her tightly, his penis softening inside her but not pulling out.

"Stay in me. Just… Just a little longer," she begged, feeling the periodic rippling continue. Every second, another dull jolt burst through her core, and her muscles clenched around him. Feeling it, he almost grew hard again. In fact—

Henry could feel the last trickles of her orgasm, just as she had felt the last trickling of his cum inside her. It seemed like they would never end, though the fluttering around his length had slowed down a great deal. Surely, it would stop soon. But her body was still shaking, and the aftershocks continued, gently squeezing him back to life.

"Mmm-uma," Henry breathed, feeling himself grow inside her.

She drew a shaky breath, sensing his member hardening inside her.

"P-Please," he gasped, pulling her hips forward to get her to rock her body against his.

He loved the feeling of her heat around his shaft, sliding along and squeezing it tightly, and the more he thought about her tight, hot sex, the more he grew, until he was nearly fully hard.

"Wait, Henry," Regina breathed. She was torn, part of her wanting to cum fully again, but instead, she said, "Mommy."

He knew what this meant. Slowly, he lifted her off of his body and took Emma's hand, pulling her into Regina's place. But Emma shook her head, pulling away.

"Not like that," she said, lying beside him. Then, she took his hand and pulled him on top of her, saying, "Like this."

He nodded, understanding that she preferred him on top. And he liked looking down at her, watching her face closely as she came. It wasn't the same as seeing her tits bounce while she was riding him, but it gave him more power, more control, and that was intoxicating.

"Ready, Ma?" he asked gently, stroking Emma's cheek as he pumped himself twice and lined his shaft up with her dripping entrance.

She was more than ready for him. As soon as she nodded eagerly, Henry pushed himself into her, his length sucked in by her wet heat.

"Ahhhh," he groaned, feeling the sudden clench of her muscles around him.

Her body was shocked by the sudden invigorating sensation of being filled, and it responded by greeting her son's length warmly. Henry's reaction was to buck forward, quite unintentionally, thrusting himself deeper.

"Hen!" Emma screamed. "God. Hen. Please. Bubba. Please, fuck me." He started then, moving in an out, but she quickly grabbed his hips and jerked him forward, crying, "Harder! Please, baby, please."

"Ah, fuck! Ma!" he shouted. "Can't. Can't. Gonna cum."

"Henry, no!" Regina cried, tugging on his shoulder. "Do not cum. You've been a very naughty boy, and your mother needs you now. Don't cum."

"I can't! Oh, God. God. Fuck!"

Henry came hard with a roar, bucking into his mother rapidly to squeeze out the rest of his release. But Emma hadn't finished, and it had all been too fast to get her close enough to finish with his final thrusts. He softened and slid out, collapsing on top of her.

Tears welled in his eyes as he muttered, "S-Sorry. S-So sorry."

Emma sighed, feeling the ache in her core burn hotter. She was far less than satisfied, brought to a high then denied her release. He'd softened too quickly, spent and sensitive from his previous orgasms.

"It's alright, Hen," Emma told her son breathlessly, stroking her hands over his back.

"Henry," Regina said firmly. "You've been very, very naughty."

"B-But I-"

"I'm going to punish you now, Henry, and I want you to be still and silent. Do you understand?"

He nodded rapidly, not daring to defy her or talk back.

"Good," Regina said, cocking back her arm, then bringing her hand down hard against his ass.

The slapping sound echoed through the room, and Henry's body jolted from the intense burst of pain that flooded him, but he managed to bite down on his lower lip to silence the cry that threatened to escape him.

Then, Regina began to count.

Again and again, she spanked him, harder each time, as he laid in Emma's arms. At first, it just hurt, but the hotter the burn on his ass became, the more Henry began to shudder each time, his body once again electrified by her touch.

"Good boy," Emma purred, stroking his hair. "You've done beautifully."

"I'm not done," Regina snapped.

After standing and pulling something out of the bedside table, Regina knelt back on the bed. A moment later, a loud crack filled the room.

Henry screamed.

The burn was more than just painful. It was arousing. He shifted his weight on top of Emma and put his mouth on his mother's breast, sucking as Regina slapped the wooden paddle against his ass again. This time, he let out a muffled cry against the breast in his mouth, clamping down on it, then released, causing Emma's body to jerk.

"Fuck," she cursed. "Hen."

Again, the paddle spanked him, and again, he bit down. Emma gasped, feeling his teeth tugging her nipple.

"Mama!" Henry screamed on the next slap, finally forced to release Emma's breast.

"Regina!" Emma shouted. "Enough. He's hard."

"Oh, is he?" Regina cooed, dragging her nails down her son's back. "Do you wanna cum again, baby boy? Are you turned on? Do you like when Mommy spanks you when you've been a bad boy? Do you like when Mommy punishes you?"

Hesitantly, body shaking, Henry nodded.

"Well?" his mother pressed.

"Y-Yes. P-Please, Mama. Punish me."

Despite her desire to withhold any reaction, Regina's eyes rolled back in her head. The sound of his plea for punishment was enough to get her dripping again. But this wasn't about her. this was about Emma, and her release.

Again, she slapped him with the paddle, and he jerked one more time before she dragged him up into a kneeling position.

"Hold still," she ordered. "Mommy's going to make sure you don't finish until it's time."

Confused, Henry stared as Regina pulled yet another item from the bedside table. When she reached out to fasten the cock ring around him, he gasped, feeling it clamp around the base of his swollen penis. Blood rushed in, but wouldn't flow out.

"Good boy," Regina cooed. "Now, keep being a good boy and fuck your mother like she deserves for putting up with you, you naughty brat."

Henry froze, staring down at his erection, now painfully hard. What was this device? What would it do to him? It was starting to ache. Still, he finally obeyed and turned back to Emma, lining himself up with her entrance again.

This time, Regina encouraged him, "That's it, baby boy. Give it to her, hard. Fuck her, Henry."

The young man groaned, further aroused by his mother's demands, and pushed himself into Emma's heat until he was sheathed to the base. Emma moaned in unison with him as he pulled back slightly, then pushed back in, repeating this motion over and over, speeding up each time.

Emma tried to match his thrusts once again, but he was frantic, desperate to make her cum. But she'd had time to cool off while he was punished, and her arousal was building from the bottom again.

Soon, Emma was grunting along with him, making noise every time he thrust in rapidly.

"Harder," she gasped, breathless between his thrusts.

He fucked her harder into the mattress, pounding into her mercilessly. As arousing at this was, though, it wasn't enough. Emma grabbed his hand and guided it down to her clit, pressing his fingers firmly against it.

"There," Emma begged, moving his fingers for him in quick circles.

"Shit," Henry choked out, starting to shake. "Fuck. Mama. Mama, I'm gonna-"

"You won't," Regina cut in, smirking. "Not yet."

"B-But I-" he started, but his mother cut him off again.

"Fuck her, Henry. Make your mother cum."

With a loud, pleasured groan, Henry bucked into her, expecting his seed to erupt from the head of his penis, into her cunt. But it didn't. He remained painfully hard as he fucked her, his dick swollen to the point of agony.

"Need… Need-"

"Henry, don't," Emma begged. "I'm so close."

"Can't. Can't. I'm gonna cum!"

"He won't, Emma," Regina announced, stroking the blonde's dampened hair out of her face. Then, she turned to Henry and ordered, "Keep fucking her, Henry. Fuck her until she can't cum anymore."

Again, he groaned, desperately chasing his release as he continued to buck into her, over and over again, his balls slapping against the inside of her thighs. The sound was intoxicating. So much so that Regina almost pleasured herself watching them, but she was too focused on Emma's impending orgasm to pay any attention to her own arousal, despite the fact that it was once again soaking her thighs.

Finally, Henry slowly, gasping for breath, worn out from the effort.

"D-Don't stop," Emma whined. "Don't stop. F-Fuck me, Henry. P-Please."

"C-Can't," he stuttered in reply. "Hurts."

His balls, his cock, his stomach, his thighs… all of it ached. He needed to cum, but somehow, nothing was coming out. Pressure built in his balls that burned hotter with each thrust, and the tighter her pussy squeezed him, the harder it was to continue.

"P-Please," Henry finally begged, not daring to stop thrusting again. "Please, mu-ma. Need to cum."

"Not yet!" Regina scolded him, slapping his ass from behind.

Henry jerked forward and Emma screamed, feeling him hit her G-spot.

"Oh, my God. Please!" she cried. "Again. Again!"

Desperately, he tried to continue, thrusting, fucking her as hard as he could, knowing they'd both be bruised in the morning. Now that he was hitting the spot, though, she was getting close. Her pleasure was building, building, building, and soon…

She was crashing.

"Oh, fuuuck," Emma groaned loudly, right in her son's ear, causing him to buck again.

He was fucking her like an animal, desperate for her climax and his own. He chased it hard and fast, but even when Emma finally started to cum, her walls massaging him in waves, he couldn't do it. Somehow, his release was frozen inside, and his cock only got harder with every thrust. Still, he didn't stop pounding into her until he was sure that her orgasm was over. Panting, he collapsed on top of her once again, his still-firm cock slipping out of her.

"No," Regina scolded him. "You're not done."

Confused, Henry turned and looked at the brunette. What did she mean? Emma was spent. She was gasping for air beneath him.

"Again," Regina said simply. "Til she can't anymore."

"W-What?" he gaped.

"Again."

Emma, shocked by her wife's demands but aroused by the idea, looked up at Henry with apologetically pleading eyes.

Again, Henry lifted himself back up onto his elbows and gingerly gripped his length. It almost hurt to touch it. It was so hard, so sensitive, that the sensation stung. He braced himself as he positioned his length at her entrance and thrust it inside.

"Slow this time," Regina told him, stroking Emma's arms. "Make it last, because you've been naughty, and she deserves to feel all the pleasure you've received."

"Mommm," Henry groaned, thrusting in a second time as he threw his head back.

"Oh, fuck, Henry," Emma gasped, surprised that he could still be so hard. "That's it, baby. Right—Ah!—Right there!"

As slowly as he could manage, Henry fucked her, but his usual grace was nowhere to be found. The pain and pressure made him clumsy, but this worked for Emma, as his jagged movements did not allow her to anticipate his rhythm. Instead, Emma was surprised by each thrust, until he finally lifted her leg to get an even better angle. It was then that he began to consistently hit her G-spot again, and as he dragged his cock in an out of her, she writhed beneath him.

"Oh, God. Henry. Henry. Henry… Oh, fuck. Henry, please. Please."

The words fell from Emma's lips in a jumbled mess as her son's hard shaft fucked her at the perfect angle, the tip of his penis stroking the right spot on the wall of her cunt with each thrust.

"Shit. Henry. Fuck me. Fuck me."

"Mama… Mama, please. Need to—Ah! Need to cum! Hurts."

"Close. I'm close!" Emma promised him, lifting her hips frantically to meet every few unpredictable movements he made.

Without thinking, Henry's pace increased, and he bucked into her wildly, attempting to empty himself and finish her off at the same time. But only she started to cum. He could feel it, her walls clenching on his dick, and he held himself firm inside of her, hoping that the tight squeezing would empty him into her. It didn't, though. Instead, both of them were interrupted by Regina, who quickly pulled Henry back until his dick slid out of its sheath.

"Mom!" Henry protested, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please!"

Instantly, Regina wiped his tears with her thumbs, kissing his forehead slowly, then reached between his legs. As soon as he felt her cool fingers on his shaft, he nearly cried out, but when she pulled off the cock ring, he gasped with relief.

"Finish," Regina ordered him, giving him a gentle shove toward his other mother. "You can cum now."

He obeyed instantly, pushing himself back into Emma's core. As soon as he'd worked her back into a frenzy and her walls began to give signs of her impending orgasm, Henry increased his pace and force, slamming himself into her with reckless abandon until she screamed his name.

"Fuck! HENRY!"

And that was it. Harder than usual, she clenched around him, squeezing his aching dick as they came together as one. His orgasm struck as soon as hers began, and it squeezed from her son every drop of cum he had left to give, which was a surprisingly large amount. It continued to pour, then trickle, from the head of his cock as he unsheathed himself. The cum dribbled over his fingers and onto her thighs, his cum mixing with hers. It was on everything. His hands, his cock, their thighs, the sheets. White, sticky sex, everywhere.

"What was that?" Henry finally managed to say, after curling into his mother's side and catching his breath.

"That, Henry," Regina began to explain, "is a cock ring. And it will be used continuously until you can learn to control your orgasms."


	9. Hopeless Romantic

And Henry did learn to control his orgasms. After much, much pain and practice. Sweat and tears were poured into the effort, but finally, the work paid off.

After work one night, Henry opened the front door to find that his mothers were not in the living room or kitchen where they usually were.

"Moms?" he called out, making his way up the stairs.

When he reached their bedroom, he found his mothers gasping and writhing on the bed. At first, they didn't notice him, too enthralled by each other to hear his footsteps. Henry watched, amazed, as Regina fucked Emma with the strap-on, pounding into her just as he had done before.

"Oh, God, honey, please," Emma begged, her voice high-pitched and desperate. "I need you."

Unable to stop himself, Henry reached into his basketball shorts and began to stroke his length, feeling it ache and grow as he pumped it. It was the first time he'd started without the cock ring since their first time using it, and by the time Emma came, just moments later, he was close too. Unfortunately for him, they finished before he could and turned to look at him. Regina just laughed at the sight of him – hot, sweaty, covered in dirt, stroking himself to the sight of them.

"Stop," she demanded firmly, staring at him. "We didn't say you could cum, Henry."

"B-But I didn't-"

"You were going to."

"B-But-"

"Sit."

He obeyed, sitting beside them. Then, after some shifting, Emma was wearing the strap on, but she was still lying on her back.

"You're going to watch," Regina told him. "And you're not going to touch."

Letting out a groan of protest, Henry stared. Regina sunk down onto Emma's toy cock with a moan.

"Ride me, Gina," Emma coaxed her. "Come on. Harder."

Gasping, Regina bounced on the toy, hard and fast, over and over. Henry's cock strained in his shorts, aching for release, but his mothers offered him none. His hands ghosted over his thighs as Regina came, thoroughly fucked by the toy. Henry managed not to touch the tent that had formed in his shorts, but he was very seriously considering escaping to the bathroom to take care of the problem. But he knew the punishment would be worse than the benefit of committing the crime, so he remained as still as possible.

"Now," Regina said breathlessly, pushing some of her hair out of her face. "Go to your room."

"What?" he gaped, shocked at her dismissal.

"You heard me. You continue to be naughty and undisciplined. You will not be rewarded for such behavior."

"I… Yes, mother."

"Oh, and Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare touch yourself."

Slowly, he took his leave, shutting the door behind him. Just to make things harder on him, his mothers fucked again and again, in different positions, allowing themselves to cry out loudly with pleasure as they came, forcing Henry to listen to their moans from down the hall.

* * *

 

A few days later, on his day off from work, Henry visited Regina at her office.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile. "Brought you a coffee. Thought you might want a pick-me-up. I know you have to work late tonight." When she lifted her gaze from the paperwork on her desk and stood to greet him, Henry saw her outfit and breathed, "My God. You look… You look stunning today, Mom."

Regina couldn't help but blush, replying, "You flatter me, but don't be a suck-up."

Henry smiled at her warmly, approaching the desk and setting the coffee down on the desk before them.

"I love you," he said softly. "I miss you."

"Were you lonely at home on your day off?" Regina asked with a smile, reaching out to take his hand.

"Yes, ma'am, I was. I'm always lonely without you."

"I miss you too, Henry…"

They paused for a moment, still smiling, and looked at each other.

"You alright?" Henry eventually asked, when his mother had not spoken again.

"Yes, dear. You just… You look so handsome. What made you dress up today?"

"I didn't want to look like a slob in your office, and um… I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Oh, honey…" Regina sighed, standing and walking around to the other side of the desk to embrace him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He breathed in the scent of her, his face buried in her hair as she stroked his back. It sent shivers down his spine to feel the zipper of her dress beneath his fingers and the pressure of her clothed breasts pressed against his chest.

"You smell… amazing…" he breathed, stroking her hair with one hand and her back with the other.

"Oh?" Regina asked, offering him a sly smile.

When he nodded, she cupped his chin and leaned in, kissing him softly. The slow-burning kiss was tender but passionate. As soon as Henry bit down on her lip, though, Regina knew she had lost control.

"I want you," she breathed, dragging her nails through his hair, raking his scalp.

"W-What?" Henry stammered. "Here? In the office?"

"Here. Now."

"B-But someone might—"

"I need you, Henry."

He nodded firmly, his hesitation fading as his desire grew. Her need for him always aroused him, and he wanted nothing more than to please her. Carefully, Henry lifted her into his arms and set her down on the desk, hiking the skirt of her dress up over her hips and pulling her panties down.

"Quickly," Regina breathed. "My secretary is going to be back from lunch in ten minutes."

Again, Henry nodded, jerking down the zipper of his trousers and pulling his erection out of his boxers without taking his pants off. He wasted no time pulling her to the edge of the desk and sinking his length into her, thrusting several times before he began to grunt.

"Henry," she gasped. "Shh."

But his grunts quickly became groans of pleasure as she grew closer and closer to her climax, her walls tightening around him, drawing him in each time he pulled back.

"Mommm," Henry groaned, voice low and deep as he shuddered against him. "Fuck, Mom. I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah? You gonna cum inside me, baby?" his mother teased him, bucking her hips against him.

"Yes. Yes. I'm gonna—Ah! Gonna cum!"

He roared loudly as he erupted inside her, his cum further heating her core as his cock throbbed inside her, veins pulsing. Finally, he was experiencing release without pain again. As soon as the sound escaped his lips, though, Regina clamped her hand over his mouth, still bucking, having yet to reach her climax. Rapidly, her son continued to thrust, and quickly, she came around him, squeezing the wet shaft of his cock and drawing out the last of his cum as her own arousal mixed with his.

Gasping for breath, Henry mumbled, "I can't believe I just fucked you on your work desk."

"I can't believe you made so much  _noise!_ " she hissed, shoving him away with a laugh.

"Couldn't help it. Your pussy was so tight and hot around my cock, Mom…"

This caused Regina to groan, the dirty talk making her insides quiver.

"I should get back to work. Get out of here, rascal. And thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome, Mom," Henry said brightly. "Sorry 'bout the noise."

"Very well," she laughed. "Out, you monkey! Out."

* * *

 

"Hey, champ. What are you doing here?" Emma asked, upon lifting her head to find her son standing in the doorway of the police station.

"Just thought I'd bring you a coffee. Brought one to Mum earlier."

"That's so sweet of you, Hen," Emma told him with a smile, taking the warm cup from his hand. "Thank you."

"Of course."

She leaned in then, kissing him softly and savoring the taste of his lips.

"I love you, Henry," she said quietly. "You are the sweetest young man I've ever met."

"Nah," Henry chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned on his mother's desk. "Just good at being charming."

"You certainly are."

Then, she pulled him into another kiss, this time holding him against her as she moved her tongue along his lower lip.

"Mum…" he whispered, kissing her again before asking, "We… Isn't David going to—"

"Shh," Emma hushed him. "It's alright. He's on patrol until six tonight."

Again, she kissed him hungrily, pushing her tongue past his lips to taste him. He moaned softly into her mouth at the feeling of her tongue against his own. Her kisses were always wet and sensual, and they never failed to turn him on. Unfortunately, that was happening now, and before Henry could pull away to hide the fact, Emma felt his erection pressing through his slacks against her.

"Oh, honey," she cooed. "Hard from just a kiss?"

"You know that even your smile gets me hard," he muttered, looking away.

But she lifted his chin and looked into his eyes before connecting their lips once more. Then, her hand moved down to his jeans and unclasped the button there and pulled down the zipper. Once that was done, her hand dipped into his boxers to stroke him.

" _Oh,_ " she gasped. "You're so ready, Hen…"

"For you."

"I'm ready too, baby boy. I've missed you all day."

With that, she guided his large hand into her panties and let him feel the slickness there. She was already soaked. They had time, so Henry gently pushed her back against the side of her desk and lowered her back until she was laying on it, with her legs dangling off the edge.

"I'm so hard for you," Henry said softly, undoing her slacks and tugging them all the way down and off.

"Good," she whispered. "Then fuck me, big boy."

He obeyed, just as he had done with Regina earlier that day, and pulled her to the very edge of the desk. Leaving his grip tight, he held onto the tops of her thighs and pushed his erection inside of her, groaning as she sheathed him.

" _Fuck,_ Mom. You're so tight."

"All the better to fuck you with, my dear."

"Mmm," he hummed, pulling back to push into her again.

Emma gripped the edges of the desk to steady herself as he thrust into her, his pace quickening while he began to fuck her harder.

"Shit. Fuck," Henry cursed, bucking against her as she lifted her hips to meet his movements. " _Mom_."

"Oh, Hen. Henry. Hen," his lover moaned. She continued to breathe his name, over and over, for some time, until they were both nearing the peaks of their pleasure.

"God, you're so—Ah!—fucking—beautiful," the young man gasped between thrusts. "Wanna— _ugh—_ fuck you—all day."

"Oh, fuck. You feel so good, Henry. My dirty boy. My sweet, dirty boy."

"Damn, your pussy is so— tight.  _Nnngh_. Ah!"

"Oh,  _yes._ T-Talk dirty to me, Hen."

"Wanna—ugh—cum inside you."

"More, Henry. More!"

Thrusting wildly now, his movements out of control, Henry grunted, "Gonna make you scream."

Harder and harder he fucked her, until she was, in fact, screaming for him. First, it was his name. Then, curses. Then, the words became indecipherable and melted into strangled syllables of pleasure.

"Nnnh. F-f-f—Ah! H-H—"

"That's it, Mumma. Come on. Come on my—fuck!— dick."

"Yes, baby.  _Yes_. Need your huge fucking cock inside me."

"Oh,  _God,_ Mom."

Henry continued to pound into her erratically until they were  _both_ screaming.

"Hen! Henry! Fuck! Henry!"

"Mom! Momma!  _Mooommm_ ," Henry groaned, voice rough and low.

Emma noted that he'd never fucked her so enthusiastically, or so frantically. He'd never shown so much enthusiasm. But here he was, bucking wildly into her. The desk shook hard beneath them and made a loud, obnoxious screeching noise as the metal feet scraped against the linoleum floor beneath them, but Henry didn't stop, and Emma gripped his ass hard to hold him close.

"That's—Henry!— Fuck! Cumming!"

"Good girl," the young man breathed heavily, bucking one last time before releasing his seed into his mother's hot, clenching cunt.

The sound of his praise sent Emma over the edge, and she came on his dick, lifting her hips hard and fast to take him deeper in the final moments of her orgasm. He obliged her needs, not stopping his movements until she was fully spent.

"Such a good boy," Emma purred, stroking his hair back once she'd come down from her high.

"I try, Ma. I try."

* * *

 

Henry brought home flowers, and conveniently, both of his mothers met him at the door when he knocked.

"Oh, Henry!" Regina cried, throwing her arms around him. "My sweet boy."

"Thank you, Hen!" Emma said, beaming at him. "You're so thoughtful. And romantic."

"You two deserve recognition for your hard work. And… just because you're both wonderful."

His bright, broad smile made the women's hearts melt, and they both offered him a slow, deep kiss in return for his gift.

"I think you deserve some recognition for  _your_ hard work, too, my dear," Regina said softly, stroking her thumb over his cheek. "Let's go watch a movie. Your pick this time."

He nodded happily and followed his mothers into the living room. Ten minutes into the most boring movie either of the women had ever seen, Regina looked past Henry, who was sitting in the middle on the couch, at Emma, and they exchanged a knowing glance. As if mind-reading, they both removed their shirts in unison. Henry barely noticed until each of them put a hand on one of his thighs.

"Henry," Regina whispered.

Emma echoed, "Hen," before stroking her hand up his thigh.

"We want to give you your reward now," the brunette explained with a smile, rubbing her hand over the crotch of Henry's pants.

His cock twitched from the stimulation and strained against the tight fabric of his pants, and his eyes went wide as his mothers both began to wiggle out of their own pants… and their panties. Once they were naked beside him, Henry swallowed hard.

"Fuck," he breathed, when Emma's hand replaced Regina's and began to work his fly down.

Regina then tugged hard on his pants and boxers, pulling them down, but leaving them just past his knees.

"I'm going to go first," she told him, straddling his lap and allowing his length to rub against the inside of her thigh. "God, you get hard so fast. I love it."

"It's perfect," Emma chimed in, smiling as she stroked her hand down her son's firm chest.

With a nod of agreement, Regina sunk down onto his shaft, taking him wholly into herself, earning a long, loud, deep groan.

"Oh, Henry," Regina purred. "I love that sound."

" _Nnng_ ," he moaned, lifting his hips quite involuntarily. "Need you."

"I need you too, baby boy," Regina said softly, stroking back his hair and lifting herself up again before sinking back down onto him.

Henry groaned again, and Regina groaned in unison, stretched by the thickness of his length.

"God, you're fucking huge."

"M-Mom," he gasped, feeling her muscles clench around his cock. "So good."

"Love your cock inside me, Henry."

As she began to bounce, he began to groan again. Their eyes fell shut at the same time, before they could see Emma reach between her legs to finger herself as she watched them. They continued to fuck beside her, and she continued to rub her clit until Henry started to shake beneath Regina.

"Wait!" the brunette cried. "D-Don't. N-Not yet."

" _Mom!_ " he screamed, bucking up against her weight. "Can't. Gonna—"

"Henry!"

With a gasp, Henry bit down hard on his lower lip, nearly drawing blood, as he forced himself to hold back his orgasm. He'd learned.

Finally, after several more movements on his cock, she screamed his name.

"Henry!Oh! Oh,  _Henry!"_

She was cumming on his dick, clenching down on his throbbing cock as the veins of it pulsed against the walls of her sex. His name fell from her lips several more times as she bounced on him, until she finally collapsed, just before he could cum inside her. He wanted to cry. She'd stopped completely, holding still with his shaft buried deep within her. He needed her to move, but she wouldn't, and he knew better than to ask now.

Thankfully, she sensed his pain and finally pulled off of him, earning a quiet gasp of astonishment as her pussy released him. To his surprise, Emma was on him in an instant, rubbing the head of his cock against her swollen clit.

"Mum," he gasped, feeling the stimulation of her hand around the middle of his cock and the head of his penis rubbing against her. "Please."

"Don't cum yet," she warned him, groping his heavy balls once before sinking down onto him as her wife had done.

He cried out, though, unable to stop the sound from escaping.

Luckily, she was already close from the touch of her own hand, and she only needed a few heavy bounces on his shaft before she came, screaming, "Now, Henry! Now!"

" _Fuck!_ " he roared, bucking his hips up hard and fast, slamming his thickness into his mother as he came inside her, his seed bursting into her in heavy spurts.

"Oh,  _God,_ Henry," Emma said breathlessly, slowing her movements  _almost_ to a stop.

She continued to move on him slowly for quite some time until his softened member was hard inside her again.

"Oh, baby  _boy._ That's it. Get hard for me."

" _Nnng_ ," Henry moaned, feeling the unmistakable throb of his penis again as she slowly rocked herself forward against his stomach, instead of moving up and down.

This new angle, this new sliding movement they'd discovered, overwhelmed them both almost instantly, and they moaned in unison as it continued.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Mumma. Mum," Henry gasped between loud, low moans. "Fuck. Fuck. Please."

She hadn't cum yet, and he knew he had to wait, but it was almost too much. Once was one thing, but twice? He was overly sensitive from his first orgasm, but Emma was close behind him in an instant, and this time, she didn't make him wait.

"It's okay," she told him breathlessly. "S'okay."

Henry knew what this meant and held her hips against him as he lifted his and rocked her forward and backward, making her pussy slide along his dick and squeeze him hard.

He came shortly after with another unrestrained roar of, "Mom!" and she followed him, crying out his name.


	10. Back to School

A few weeks later, Henry's mothers noticed his melancholy demeanor as soon as he walked through the front door into the kitchen.

"What's the matter, love?" Regina asked, hurrying over to him.

Regina put her hand on his arm and looked at him with concern.

"It's nothing," the young man mumbled.

"No, come on," Emma pressed. "Tell us. What's going on?"

"I just… I have to go back to school soon…"

"Oh, darling," Regina sighed, stroking his hair and kissing his neck. "It'll be alright. You'll be home for Thanksgiving break before you know it."

"But that's  _so_ far away!" Henry whined loudly, dropping down onto a stool.

"Well, summer's not over yet. We've still got two weeks," Emma assured him, taking his hand.

"I don't wanna go."

"Henry Daniel," the brunette woman said, her voice becoming stern. "You sound like a five-year-old. Now, stop pouting and go clean up for dinner."

Her expression changed quickly when Henry started to cry, his chest heaving and shaking with every sob.

"It's alright, baby boy," Regina said softly, stroking his hair again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just want you to—"

"Mumma," Henry whimpered helplessly. "Don't make me go."

With a sigh, Emma began to rub his back slowly as she whispered, "We'll come visit you as often as you want."

Sniffling, Henry looked up and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, darling," Regina told him. "Any time you want. And you're in a single room this year, so you won't have a roommate…"

Henry hadn't really considered this yet, so the thought relieved him slightly, but still, the thought of being away from home made his stomach churn.

"I promise you that everything will be okay," Emma said firmly. "No matter what."

"Will you stay with me the first night?" Henry asked, his voice small and weak as he reached up to wipe his eyes.

"Of course," his mothers said in unison.

* * *

They all had dinner at the dining hall together on move-in day. Henry still appeared sullen and withdrawn, even as his mothers tried desperately to cheer him up. When they got back to Henry's room in the dorm, he pulled up two chairs and gestured for them to sit.

"Sorry I don't have anything more comfortable," Henry mumbled, sitting down on his bed.

Both women smiled and refused to sit in the chairs, each taking a seat beside him on the bed instead.

"It's perfectly alright, love," Regina told him, kissing his cheek softly.

She lingered there for a moment, taking in his unmistakable scent, suddenly feeling the same wave of sadness as her son. The sense of loss was there. The mansion simply wasn't a home without him. But they still had one more night together before they had to part, and Regina promised herself she would treasure it.

As if reading her wife's mind, Emma spoke up, saying, "We're going to miss you too, champ."

"Mum," he wailed, bursting into tears. "Don't leave me."

"Baby boy, you have to do this. Your education is important, and—"

But Henry cut Regina off, telling her, "I hate it here! I just want to go home!"

"You don't hate it here, Henry," Regina corrected him sternly. "You hate being away from home. It's not the same thing. You excel at school, and you've made lots of friends here. You just… have a little…"

When her wife trailed off, Emma cleared her throat and spoke up again, finishing, "Separation anxiety."

Henry lifted his gaze, looking slightly shocked, unsure if he should be offended or embarrassed.

"But I think we do too, to be honest," the blonde quickly added. "We miss you just as much. I promise you that."

"Really?" he whimpered, looking sadly into her eyes.

As Emma nodded, Henry leaned in to kiss her, and when she saw him move closer, she cupped the back of his neck and smoothed his hair. Their lips touched slowly, and the kiss lasted quite some time before Henry pulled away to turn to Regina and repeat the action with her. When he pulled away, she smiled at him.

"There. See? It'll be alright, my love."

"It's not alright," he huffed in protest, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't pout," Emma scolded him. Then, he scowled at her, so she added, "Behave yourself, Henry Daniel."

He stuck his bottom lip out, but fell into silence, so Emma and Regina both began to rub his back lightly. This continued until Henry's tears dried, at which time Regina slowly slipped her hand up under the back of Henry's shirt. Both women could feel him shiver beneath the cool touch of her fingers on his skin, and Emma's hand quickly joined her wife's under the fabric.

"Can… Can I…" Henry started to ask, but found the words sticking like peanut butter in his throat.

They knew what he wanted and both offered him an encouraging smile and a nod.

After jointly pulling their son's shirt up over his head and tossing it to the floor, they each pushed on one of his shoulders to gently lean him back against the pillows on his bed. One on either side of him, the women then slowly worked their hands over his chest and abdomen, rubbing him softly. By the time Emma carefully pinched his left nipple, Henry's breathing had become heavy, and he jolted at the sharp, sudden burst of stimulation.

"Easy, baby," Regina whispered, stroking his hair.

Emma was smiling warmly at him as she reached over to rub his other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Meanwhile, Regina's hands were moving south, to their son's belt buckle, which she unclasped expertly. She'd had plenty of practice by now.

Henry whimpered when Emma pinched both of his nipples at the same time, hard enough to send a shock down through his spine, but not hard enough to hurt. She knew his nipples were sensitive, and she didn't want to overwhelm him, so she played it safe by only squeezing lightly.

"Bubby?" Regina asked softly, rubbing her palm over the skin of Henry's abdomen, just above the button of his jeans.

She was asking for permission, so Henry nodded eagerly.

Regina responded by undoing the button of his jeans, then pulling down the zipper. When her hands brushed the crotch of his pants, she could feel his length, half-hard beneath her touch. But as Henry reached out to try to push Regina's skirt up, she pushed his hands away.

"No, honey. Tonight is about you."

"All about you," Emma chimed in, pressing her lips to his forehead.

He blushed, watching as Regina slowly tugged his jeans down and off his legs, leaving him only in his socks and boxers.

"Socks off," Regina announced, removing those next.

Henry personally liked them on, preferring his feet to be kept warm, but Regina found it, 'weird." Emma had no preference either way. What she cared about was the glory of the organ between his legs.

Carefully, Emma brushed her palms over the crotch of Henry's boxers, which had formed into a tent where his length was starting to strain against the fabric.

"Mum," he sighed, gripping the sheets as his mother rubbed her hands harder against the tight fabric.

As soon as Emma pulled her hands away, Regina moved in and gripped his length carefully through his boxers, simply holding it in her hand. It grew from her abrupt and welcome touch.

"Such a big boy," Regina cooed, smiling down proudly at her son.

Henry loved this particular compliment, but it made him blush, so he looked away. Emma caught his lips though and kissed him softly, sucking his lower lip between her teeth. When he moaned softly into the kiss, Regina began to slide Henry's boxers down, revealing a small amount of his length at a time. It seemed to go on forever.

Finally, the young man's erection sprung free, large and prominent, begging to be touched.

"Oh, Henry," Emma sighed. "You never cease to amaze me."

Regina hummed in agreement before reaching for him and pulling lightly on his engorged member.

"Mumma," Henry whimpered, feeling the warmth of her hand stroking him.

"Yes, baby boy," she answered softly. "Tell us what you need."

In response, Henry shifted so that he was sitting up, then surprised them both by crawling into Emma's lap. He pushed her shirt up slightly to urge her to remove it, and she obeyed the silent request as Regina watched. When her chest was fully bare, Henry leaned back until Emma was cradling him, one arm behind his back and one under the backs of his knees. He leaned in as soon as she assumed this position, his mouth latching onto his mother's pert nipple.

Emma gasped, feeling the heat of his mouth on her body, but she stayed still, knowing this was his favorite bedroom activity, and knowing that it would calm him. Regina was quickly distracted from the beautiful sight when Henry's hand took hers and guided it back to his length. She obliged his silent request, as her wife had done, and began to stroke him lazily, squeezing the head of his penis each time she reached it, which made his body convulse subtly. Soon, he was whimpering loudly, but still nursing Emma's nipple, making it grow harder in his mouth. At that point, Regina sped up her movements slightly, sensing how worked up he was becoming and wanting to bring him to orgasm. But he took her hand and slowed its pace, moving it back to a slow, steady stroke, and lifted his hips slightly to push himself into her hand as she worked it along his length.

This told them both that they needed to make it last. He wasn't ready to be done, but his body was nearing its limits, and both women knew it.

"It's alright, baby," Emma cooed, kissing the top of his head as he sucked. "We can go again as soon as you're ready. You can let go."

"Mumma," he mumbled, mouth against Emma's nipple, when he realized he could no longer hold in his impending orgasm.

His hips betrayed him as he latched back on to the blonde's nipple, bucking up against Regina's hand. Knowing his wish would be to draw this out, the brunette kept pumping him steadily, maintaining her pace, even as his body tried to thrust his cock wildly into her hand. This served to slow his orgasm, and his seed sputtered from the head of his cock in bursts, splashing onto Regina's hand as well as his abdomen.

"Mumma!" Henry cried, as the last of him was emptied, his body shaking from the long orgasm he'd just been given.

"Good boy," Regina purred, pushing his hair back. "Good boy."

Of course, Henry loved the sound of this, the praise given by his mothers, and he hummed happily in reply as his head fell against Emma's breast, resting there. His eyes fell shut for a moment before he readjusted himself, once again taking the blonde's nipple into his mouth and nursing it gently. Emma shivered at the sensation of his mouth on her breast, as she always did in response to his touch, and carefully stroked his hair. Henry continued to let out soft coos of satisfaction as his right hand gently fondled the breast his mouth was not attached to.

As sexually uncomfortable as she was becoming, Emma was determined to relax and simply enjoy the show as her son indulged in their most intimate contact and her wife continued to pleasure him. Regina watched the pair with a smile as she slid her palms over the tops of Henry's thighs, then the insides. When he hummed once more, pleased with the warm sensation of her touch, the brunette slowly moved her hand behind his length and dusted his balls with her fingertips. This turned his satisfied hum into a pleasured whimper.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but at the very same moment, Henry began to suck just slightly harder, enough to make the woman's body jolt with pleasure.

When Regina saw that her wife was unable to express her thoughts, she asked her son, "Again, bubby?" as she rubbed his sensitive balls with the palm of her hand.

He only let go of his mother's breast long enough to offer a nod before resuming his occupation. He loved the sound of Emma's heartbeat thrumming near his cheek, and it made him feel even closer to her. These were the moments where he knew he was in love with them. The moments where he knew he could be himself and not be judged. The moments where he knew he could never let them go.

"Alright, darling," Regina cooed. "We'll go slow."

She took her time playing with his balls, and every now and then, he would bite down gently on Emma's nipple as his body responded. A few times, his hips bucked, and as Regina stroked the soft skin of the sensitive organs, he began to grow hard again.

"Do you want to switch?" Regina asked her wife and son.

Emma looked to Henry for the answer, and he detached, nodding. It took them a moment to change places, but as soon as he was in the position, the young man wasted no time latching on to Regina's breast. Emma, on the other hand, took her time, slowly and carefully teasing the organs between her son's legs. First, she stroked his balls, then gently rubbed the palm of her hand along the length of his growing erection, until he let out several muffled whimpers.

As Emma's fingertips danced teasingly around his most sensitive area, Henry let out a frustrated whine of protest. He wanted to draw it out, yes, but this was just  _painful._  His mothers smiled at this, and Emma obliged his wordless protest by gripping the base of him softly in her hand, then stroking to the tip, making his hips buck again.

"Oh, Henry," she sighed. "Such a beautiful boy."

"Mmm," Regina agreed, rubbing her thumb over his warm cheek.

Just as Henry's hips began to stutter, the blonde surprised him by leaning in and covering his length with her mouth, gliding her tongue expertly along the bottom of his shaft.

"Ma!" he cried out, hips jerking forward, making the head of his cock thrust against the back of his mother's welcoming throat.

She hummed around his length, knowing exactly what this would do to him, and he bucked again, quite involuntarily. This action was repeated several times as Henry resumed his treasured practice of nursing Regina's breast, until the young man's mouth fell open and he nearly screamed. No sound escaped, however, and for the first time, his orgasm ripped through him with a loud gasp, rather than a low groan. Emma swallowed every drop of him hungrily, licking her lips as she pulled off of him.

Henry felt he might pass out from the sight of it, and the sensational euphoria of his orgasm, and both women could tell that he was more than spent. Therefore, Regina carefully leaned him back against his pillows and wiggled out from under him, then curled against his side. Emma joined them, resting her head on her son's chest as he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Good morning, my prince," Regina cooed softly, when Henry's eyes fluttered open the next morning.

To her surprise, he began to cry almost instantly.

"What's the matter, bubby?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake her sleeping wife.

"Bad dream," he whimpered, groping for his mother, who quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened, angel?"

"You left me," Henry sobbed. "You both left, and I couldn't… I couldn't find you, and—"

"Oh, darling. We would never leave you."

Regina's gentle smile calmed Henry slightly, but the pain and vividness of the dream made his chest clench and his heart freeze. It had all been so real. He had lost them.

"Henry," Regina said, her voice slightly firmer. "You are not going to lose us. We will  _always_  be here for you, my love. Always."

He nodded slowly, but was unconvinced.

"Henry."

"But what if you get tired of me!" Henry cried. "What if I'm boring and I can't make you happy anymore! What if I can't please you anymore?"

"Oh, darling… My sweet, sweet prince. My handsome man. Nothing could ever make us grow tired of you. Nothing could ever make us find you boring. And your mother would tell you the same."

They both looked over at Emma then, watching as she slept peacefully beside them.

"Wake her up and ask," Regina told her son, nodding towards her wife.

At first, he shook his head, but when Regina nodded firmly, he obeyed, gently nudging Emma's shoulders.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking over at him sleepily with tired eyes. "You okay, bub? Why are you crying? What happened?"

"Our son had a very bad dream," Regina explained, "about us leaving him."

"Oh, kiddo. We could never leave you."

"Told you," Regina teased, smiling at her son and stroking his hair, then rubbing her thumb along his jaw, playing with the stubble there.

"Are you s-sure?" Henry sniffled.

His mothers nodded in unison.

"You're so afraid of losing us," Emma commented. "We've had this talk so many times, Hen. You're our whole world. You always have been, and you always will be."

Henry looked sad, but nodded his head before both women began to stroke his hair and face.

"We love you, darling," Regina told him softly, kissing his forehead. "So much."

Then, Emma leaned in and pressed a heated kiss to Henry's lips. He kissed back her back fully, savoring her taste, knowing he would not experience it again for quite some time. Longer than he was comfortable going without it.

* * *

They said goodbye with tears in their eyes, and as the women drove away, they were both silent for quite some time. About an hour into the drive, Regina looked over at her wife.

"I think he's worried that he's going to bore us in the bedroom," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't know how to explain to him that he's the only man we could ever want. I don't know how to make him understand."

"Neither do I, babe. But we'll figure something out."


	11. One on One

"A business trip?" Henry said into the phone, sounding confused.

"Yeah, honey," Emma told him softly, putting the call on speakerphone so her wife could take part in the conversation. "Just for the weekend. It's a sensitivity training in Boston for police officers."

"But you guys were supposed to—"

"I'm sorry, baby boy. I'll come see you next weekend, okay? I promise. But Mom will still come this time, alright? She'll be there Friday night around 6."

"But I want to see you both!" Henry cried loudly, his tone making Emma jump slightly.

"I know, honey. I know. Next weekend, okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," the young man huffed. "I gotta go."

"Henry, come on. Don't get pissy, okay? I have to go. I don't have a choice."

"Whatever."

"Stop it. You sound like a teenager."

"Yeah, well… You sound like a jerk."

"Henry Daniel!" Regina shouted. "Don't you dare speak to your mother that way!"

"S-Sorry," Henry stammered, eyes welling with tears.

Though they couldn't see him starting to cry, the women could hear it in his voice.

"Henry," Regina sighed. "Don't give your mother a hard time, alright? She's doing her best. She wants to come. She just  _can't._ But I'll see you on Friday, okay? If you still want to see me, that is…"

"Of course I want to see you!" their son exclaimed. "I always want to see you. I'm just upset because I wanted to see  _both_ of you. Together. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Hen," Emma told him. "I understand. And I'm sorry to let you down like this. You have every right to be upset with me. Just know that if I could be there, I would be."

"Okay."

"Alright. Well, it's getting late. You should get some sleep, okay, honey? Make sure you do all your homew—"

" _Mooom,_ " Henry whined. "I always do my homework."

This earned a chuckle from both women as they said in unison, "Goodnight, Henry."

"Night, moms. I love you both."

"We love you too, darling," Regina told him. "Always."

* * *

When Regina knocked at her son's dorm room door, it flung open almost instantly.

"Mom!" Henry cried, immediately throwing his arms around her.

"Hello, baby boy," Regina greeted him softly, rubbing his back as he embraced her. "How are you?"

"I missed you, Mom. So much."

"I know, dear, but how  _are_ you? How was class today?"

"It was shit," the young man grumbled, gently pulling his mother into the room and shutting the door behind him. "All I could think about was seeing you."

"That's all I thought about today too, darling."

Standing on her tip-toes to reach the necessary height, Regina placed a chaste kiss to her son's lips. Before she could pull away, though, Henry threaded his fingers through her hair and held her against him, deepening the kiss. When Henry's tongue pressed against her lips in a request for entrance, his mother allowed it, parting her lips slightly. Their tongues tangled briefly, until Henry abruptly lifted Regina into his arms and backed them against the nearest wall. She let out a surprised gasp as her back hit the wall, but she kissed her son back as soon as his tongue touched hers once again.

"Henry," she moaned softly into the kiss, when he did not pull away after several moments. "I—"

"Mom," Henry whispered, gently setting her down on the floor but barely widening the space between them as he reached down and began to quickly unclasp his belt.

"Henry—"

"I need you," the young man explained breathlessly, jerking his pants and boxers down to his thighs without completely removing them.

Again, Regina gasped, when her son jerked her panties down and off, pushing the skirt of her dress up around her waist. As soon as he lifted her up again, Regina could feel his erection, hard and ready, pressing against her, eager to be sheathed.

Without waiting for encouragement, Henry pierced his mother hard and fast, slamming their hips together in a brutal thrust that made her cry out. The pain subsided quickly, though, as Regina felt his length deep within her and his girth stretching her wide.

"Oh,  _God,_ Henry," she moaned, bucking against him as her breath came raggedly.

"Mom," Henry groaned, fucking her hard against the wall. " _Fuck._ I  _need_  you."

Shocked by the realization that she was already close to finishing, Regina gasped, "Shit, Henry. I'm gonna cum!"

"Yeah, mumma. Cum for me. Cum on my dick."

"Oh,  _fuck._ "

With that, Regina fell apart around him, her walls shattering and squeezing him tightly, milking the orgasm out of him until his seed was splashing into her in thick ropes.

Henry set her down gently, still gasping for breath, and leaned down to press their foreheads together.

"I fucking love you."

Also breathless, Regina managed to say, "Love you too, baby boy."

This made Henry shiver against her, and noticing this, Regina smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"So eager," she teased. "It's been a while since I've seen you like that."

Henry thought back to the moment he'd decided to take his mother, despite her half-hearted objections. And then about the time he'd attempted to take control of her and ended up both embarrassed and well educated about the boundaries between them.

When she saw the slight look of concern on his face, Regina assured him, "It's alright, baby boy. That was perfect."

This earned a smile from Henry, who slid his hands and up and down Regina's sides. Again, she kissed him.

* * *

They all agreed that the following weekend should include alone time for Henry and Emma, as Henry had gotten alone time with Regina the weekend before. When Emma arrived at the school, Henry escorted her to the dining hall where they talked over a mediocre meal.

"I miss mom's cooking," Henry sighed.

Emma nodded with a sigh and a sympathetic look before taking the last bite of her meal.

Back at the dorm, Henry wasted no time unclothing her bottom half in the first moment they were alone together. Like the previous weekend with Regina, Henry found himself insatiable. There was no time for more talk, for tender hugs and apologies. Only time for the release that he'd been craving all week, that Emma's had been craving for even longer.

"Henry!" Emma gasped in surprise, as he nearly threw her against his desk, bending her over it as he fumbled clumsily with his pants.

"I'm so fucking hard for you," her son ground out, finally releasing himself from the confines of the fabric separating them.

Again, Emma gasped, this time from the sensation of his surprisingly hard cock pressing against her ass. She wasn't ready for him yet, but he didn't wait. Henry then dragged his nails down from her shoulders to her ass once before he thrust into her from behind, and the sound of the desk slamming against the wall startled his mother. Still, he didn't stop his loving assault on her sex as he moved into her again. This time, she was ready, her hands tightly gripping the edges of the desk to brace herself for his thrusts.

"Henry," she moaned, feeling him push and pull her hips to get himself deeper into her cunt.

The maddening sensation of his cock moving inside her wasn't enough to make her cum, until he stepped a little closer, slightly changing the angle of his thrusts and thereby striking her in the perfect place. She bucked back against him, crying out, as soon as he hit it, and he knew instantly what he'd done. Triumphant, he began to thrust wildly into her, fucking her hard against the desk, just as he had fucked Regina hard against the wall.

"Need you," he growled, bucking hard against her ass.

"I—need—you too," Emma gasped, shocked by how hard and fast he was fucking her. "Please. More."

Henry obeyed without question, increasing the force and speed of his thrusts until his mother cried out. He stopped, unable to tell whether this cry was from pain or pleasure.

Immediately, she assured him, "No, I'm fine. Don't stop."

After stroking her back lovingly, Henry gripped her hips again and continued to rail her against the desk, as hard and as fast as he could manage, until Emma was screaming his name.

"Henry! Henry!  _Henry._ "

"Oh, God, Mom," Henry grunted, continuing his movements. "You're so tight. So tight and wet around my cock." Emma could only gasp with every thrust, rendered breathless by the way he was fucking her, so Henry continued, "You're fucking dripping for me."

"Don't stop," was all she could manage, but he only had to thrust one more time before she came hard around him.

He joined her in her ecstasy, an intense orgasm crashing through him, but even though his legs had become weak and he felt he might collapse, he continued to move inside her – slowly now – until he felt the last of her muscle contractions. Only then did he remove himself from her core. He pressed himself against her, leaning over her to kiss her shoulder several times, tasting the sweat on her back as his lips touched her skin.

"You're everything to me," he told her breathlessly, kissing her other shoulder, then all the way down her spine.

Henry's lips then pressed against each of her rear cheeks, making Emma shiver. She blushed, turning even redder than the intense climax had made her, as she felt yet another wave of fluid dripping onto her thighs.

After several long moments, Henry pulled away and offered gently, "Come to bed."

As they lay beside each other, the young man absently rubbed his hand over his mother's abdomen, feeling the subtle ripples of her muscles between his fingers. The softness of his skin had always been a pleasure of Emma's, and the tenderness of his touch had always comforted her. That night, though, as his hands began to wander to the tops of her thighs, his touch made her shiver.

Eventually, Henry began to use his fingertips, gently caressing her skin in various places between her navel and her knees, but mostly lingering between her thighs. Once again, as her son's fingers dipped slightly deeper between her legs, Emma felt a rush of her own arousal coating her lower lips. This time, as Henry moved his hand up just slightly, he felt it too.

"Henry…" Emma whispered, her breath hitching. "Finger me."

Henry smiled at this, opening his eyes, and propped himself up on his elbow. Using his free hand, he dragged his fingertips up between his mother's legs, coating them in her arousal, before dipping them between her folds. He slid them from the front to the back, then forward again, slathering his hand with her fluids. Of course, as his gentle hands grew closer and closer to her clit, Emma gasped softly, her muscles tensing.

Feeling this, Henry whispered, "Relax, Mum. I got you."

Almost instantly, Emma did relax – at least, as much as she could – and allowed him to work his magic on her body. Although his focus was on teasing her folds and playing with the skin around her entrance, Henry alternated between touching her where she was wet and dragging his fingertips over the sensitive skin of her hips and thighs. This was enough to keep her on edge, desperate for him to put his fingers inside her, or at least to rub her clit.

But he refrained for a long while, until Emma started to whimper. Then, he pushed his fingertip – just slightly – into her entrance. Instantly, her muscles clenched again, her walls contracting in anticipation of what was to come.

"Please," Emma whined. "I need you."

This was what Henry had wanted to hear all along, but he was determined to drag this out. He wanted to keep her on edge all night, if he could. As long as possible, until she burst for him beneath his touch. So, slowly, he dragged his finger through the wet mess of her folds again, back and forth, soaking his fingers once more. Then, again, he teased her entrance, just enough to make her walls contract. Soon, Emma's whimpers became louder, and her hips began to lift in desperation when his fingertips nudged at her entrance a few more times. His playful touch was bringing her close – so close – to what she needed, but it wasn't quite enough.

He held out longer, though. He was too stubborn to give in, despite the delicious sounds of her body's wanton pleas. Carefully, and with great intention, Henry pressed his thumb against his mother's swollen clit, making her hips buck and a strangled cry escape her lips.

"Please!" she sobbed, desperately trying to push herself against his hand.

But he removed his touch almost as quickly as he had placed it there, leaving her once again desperate for more.

"I need you," Emma begged, gripping his arm to try to pull him closer. "Please. I need more."

"Shh," he cooed, stroking her hair back. "Be a good girl."

Emma melted instantly at his words, her whole body tensing. With a careful touch, Henry once again pressed his thumb against her clit, this time nudging the tips of two of his fingers into her entrance as well. She gasped and felt such pleasure that she nearly screamed aloud, but the sound was strangled into silence by the intense rush of ecstasy that shot through her. When he saw her back arch off the bed, Henry knew he couldn't tease her much longer, so he slowly –  _slowly_ – slid his fingers into Emma's pulsing, dripping heat. His fingers slipped in without resistance, and her walls welcomed him eagerly by clenching around him almost instantly.

"Oh,  _fuck,_ Henry."

"That's it, Mumma. Good girl."

"Oh,  _fuck,_ " Emma moaned, his words intensifying the electricity he had sent coursing through her veins. " _Hen_."

As soon as his fingers were knuckle-deep, the young man curled them expertly, stroking the spot on her walls that was sure to bring her almost instantly to climax. She screamed and bucked against his hand, grinding on it, desperate for him to move faster, harder, deeper.

"More," she gasped, feeling his fingers straighten.

Again, he curled them, but this time, he moved his thumb in a circular motion around her clit, rubbing it gently and increasing the pressure each time she let out a loud moan.

This continued until Emma screamed a final time – his name escaping her lips in a loud cry – and she came with his fingers completely buried inside her.

* * *

"I think he's doing better," Emma said to her wife that Sunday night, when she'd returned from her visit to Henry's school.

"You think so?"

"Well, I at least think he trusts us a little more. Maybe the alone time was a needed change. I don't think he – or we – would want much more of it any time soon, but I think it changed things up a little and allowed us both to bond with him in a slightly different way, you know?"

Regina nodded slowly and smiled at her wife, easing back against the pillows of their bed. Emma then leaned back as well, joining her under the covers, and slid her hand over Regina's abdomen, just the way her son had done to her two nights before. Her hand traveled slowly, playfully, until it was gently nudging open her wife's thighs. Regina's eyes had fallen shut as she'd enjoyed Emma's gentle caress, but now that the woman's hands were closer to the apex of her thighs, her body was reacting differently. She made no move to close her legs, but instead allowed Emma to explore, until finally, just as the woman was about to slide her fingers between her folds, Regina felt a rush of fluid escape her core. Emma felt it instantly and looked up at Regina, smiling softly.

"I love that," she whispered, carefully dragging two fingers between her wife's soaking folds. "Love how wet you get for me."

Regina could only whimper in reply as Emma pressed her fingertips against the entrance to her heat and the pad of her thumb against her clit. She wasn't taking her time the way her son had done, but she was touching Regina in all the same ways. She wanted to share that experience with her, rather than leave her out of it.

"He fingered me like this," Emma said softly, slowly sliding her fingers into her wife's dripping cunt.

Regina groaned, then gasped as the blonde curled her fingers, stroking the woman's walls from the inside.

"Just… like… this…" Emma purred, pausing between each word to curl her fingers again.

Each time, Regina lifted her hips slightly to push Emma's fingers deeper, and her wife allowed this, longing to bring Regina as much pleasure as possible. The same pleasure she'd received from their son.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she asked, stroking Regina's sweat-matted hair back. Regina nodded quickly, and Emma added, "It's been a long time since I've touched you like this."

Again, Regina nodded as Emma continued to move inside her, bringing her to the brink of bliss.

"We're always penetrating in other ways, whether it's a toy, or Henry's cock… I haven't taken the time to finger you in so long," the blonde sighed thoughtfully. "I missed it."

Finally, Regina's soft moans became louder as Emma curled her fingers just a little bit faster and pressed just a little bit harder on her clit. Just as Regina was starting to lose control – Emma could sense it, like always – her wife began to rub her clit in fast, tight circles.

"Ahh!" Regina screamed. "Fuck!"

Bucking in response, the brunette came hard on Emma's fingers, crying out the woman's name.

"Was that… okay?" Emma asked, once the convulsions of Regina's orgasm had ended.

"Of… Of course," Regina answered breathlessly, pushing her own hair out of her face. "Jesus Christ. That was amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes, baby. Really."

With a proud smile, Emma pulled her lover into her arms and held her there until their breathing slowed.


	12. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys... Sorry it took sooo long to update! I was REALLY stuck! This isn't my best smut, for sure... but I needed to put a little more plot in here to address the fact that Henry really only has a relationship with them. I certainly didn't *resolve* that issue, but I at least brought it up, which I think was needed. Hope you enjoy and that I don't let anyone down!

"Do you think he's okay?" Regina asked her wife, over breakfast the next morning.

"What do you mean, babe?"

"I mean… like… Is he going to be okay?"

"I… don't follow…"

Looking blankly at the brunette, Emma tilted her head slightly.

"I love when you do that," Regina told her with a slight smile. "I love when you get confused and tilt your head like a little puppy."

"I don't do that!" Emma cried, immediately straightening up.

This earned a soft laugh from her wife, who wrapped her arms around her lover and held her tightly.

When they finally did pull away, after Emma returned the embrace, Regina asked again, "In all seriousness, though… Do you think we're messing him up?"

"What? No. Why would I—" Emma started defensively, but trailed off when other thoughts interrupted. "Do you?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Regina replied, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Regina, he—"

"He can't stand to be away from us. He's co-dependent."

"Oh, come on. That's not—"

"Yes, it is, and you know it. He has an unhealthy attachment to us. Not to mention, we're  _fucking_ him."

"Are you feeling guilty?"

There was a long pause between them as their steel-like gazes met.

Eventually, Regina answered, "Yes. A little." When Emma looked surprised, Regina added, "I just feel like we might be holding him back. I mean, I know he's growing up in some ways, but in others…"

"Just because he likes to nurse in bed doesn't mean—"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that he can't be away from us without crying. He has very few other relationships with friends and he's turning into a hermit."

"Well, at least his grades are still good."

"Emma! That's not the point! I'm worried about him. Why aren't you?"

"I don't know," Emma sighed. "I guess I'm being selfish."

"You are, a bit."

"I'm sorry, Gina. I just love you both so much, and I can't imagine my life any other way. I should want what's best for Henry, though. I mean, I do want what's best for Henry. It's just hard to admit that this might be hurting him in some way."

"I don't know that it is. I'm just concerned."

"I know, honey. We're his mothers first and foremost, before anything else."

"Maybe we should have a talk with him."

"He's going to freak out if we try, Gina…"

"Well, we're his parents, right? We have to have the hard conversations, whether he wants to or not."

"Okay. You're right. So what do we say? How do we know if he's telling the truth about how he's feeling?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't know yet. I guess we'll have to talk about it more before it happens."

* * *

 

The next time Henry visited home, the women sat him down at the dinner table and each took their place on either side of him.

"Henry…" Emma started. "We… That is, your mother and I…"

The knot in Emma's throat was too large for her to finish the jumbled thought, so her wife cut in gently, saying, "We're a little concerned about you, darling."

Henry blinked a few times, looking back and forth between his mothers, before asking, "Why?"

"Well, honey… You, um… You don't really talk much about any of your… friends… or what you do with your free time…" Regina told him.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked quizzically, looking confused.

"You haven't mentioned having even a single friend, or any extracurricular activity that you've taken part in since you started school," Emma explained.

"And…?"

"And we're worried about you," Regina cut in. "We just want you to be… Well…"

"Normal?" Henry asked bitterly. "Like everyone else?"

Regina quickly countered, "No, honey. Just… healthy. We want you to be healthy."

"I  _am_ healthy!" the young man shouted. "I'm fine! Why are you—"

"Henry," Emma said, her tone a warning. "Lower your voice."

"Whatever," Henry spat, shoving his chair back and standing up abruptly. "I'm going to bed."

"Henry, wait—" Emma tried, but Henry was already half way through the kitchen by the time she turned around.

After a moment of silence, Regina sighed, "Maybe we should just drop it and let him be."

"I think maybe we just went about it the wrong way. We kind of blindsided him. And it was also two against one just then. It wasn't really a fair conversation."

"True."

Before either could say anything else, they both heard a loud bang coming from upstairs.

"Let's go up and see if we can calm him down," Emma said, quickly rising from her seat.

"Wait," Regina warned, grabbing her wife's hand to hold he still. "Maybe we should give him some space."

"I don't want him to go to bed angry."

"Good point… Alright. Let's go."

After knocking twice on Henry's door, the two women stood in the hallway waiting as loud music poured from the room.

"Henry?" Regina finally called out. "Come on, honey. We just want to say goodnight."

No response.

"Hen," Emma tried. "Please. Just a kiss goodnight?"

The music became soft enough for the women to hear their son approaching the door, and they looked at each other with smiles as they waited for him to open the door.

"Just a kiss?" Henry asked hesitantly through the door, his hand on the knob.

"Just a kiss," Regina replied.

"We don't have to talk?" the young man pressed.

"We don't have to talk," Emma told him. "Now, come on. Kiss your mothers goodnight."

Slowly, the old wooden door creaked open, revealing Henry standing in boxers and a plain white T-shirt.

"Okay," he said softly, leaning in towards them.

Regina met his lips first, offering a chaste kiss. Emma was next, but her lips lingered longer, and her hand rested on her son's forearm as she continued to kiss him. Then, Emma pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she told him. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Sorry we upset you, baby boy," Regina added. "We love you very much."

Of course, the use of his favorite pet name weakened Henry, to the point where he reached out and grabbed their wrists as they began to turn around.

"Wait," Henry plead softly. "Can I come sleep with you guys?"

"I thought you were angry," Emma said playfully, trying not to laugh.

"I am!" her son shouted. "You shouldn't pick on me like that. But…"

"We weren't trying to pick on you, dear," Regina told him. "We were just concerned. But if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. Okay? And yes, of course you can sleep with us."

This earned a weak smile from their son, who held their hands as he was led to his mothers' bedroom.

Not surprisingly, Henry fell asleep first, lying between them.

"He's so handsome," Regina sighed, gently massaging their son's abdomen as he slept.

"I can't imagine a life without him…" Emma mused.

"I hope we never have to."

"He's growing up so fast…"

"Grown, I think."

"Don't say that. He's still—"

"He's an adult now, Em. You know that."

"But he still has so much to learn about life."

"That's true, I suppose… Still, he's… he's…"

"He's got facial hair," Emma giggled quietly, earning a soft laugh and a nod from her wife as well.

Looking over at their son, the blonde smiled and stroked the stubble on Henry's cheek.

Then, Regina confessed, "I can't decide if it's handsome or scary."

"Scary?"

"He's growing up too fast, just like you said. He's…"

"He's always going to be our baby boy. You know that, Gina."

Just then, Henry stirred slightly, shifting his weight on the bed but remaining on his back.

"Shit," Emma cursed. "We woke him."

"Nuh-uh," their son mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, honey," Regina cooed. "I'm so sorry. We were just—"

"Nnng," the young man groaned.

"Shh, bubby," Emma whispered, stroking his chest with a feather-light touch. "Back to sleep."

"Nuh-uh," Henry protested. "Don't wanna. Wake now."

"I thought you said we didn't wake you," Emma teased, giving her son's nipple a playful pinch.

"Nnng."

"Come on, sweetheart," Regina pressed. "Get some sleep."

"Make me," Henry taunted firmly, his eyes opening.

Surprisingly, he seemed to have snapped into consciousness, suddenly fully awake.

Seeing his eyes open, Regina warned, "Henry."

"I'm done sleeping," the young man told them both, sitting up slowly. "And… I'm done being mad."

This caused both women to raise an eyebrow as they looked at him, somewhat surprised by his abrupt recovery.

"Oh?" Regina asked, placing a hand on his toned thigh.

With a nod, Henry put one hand on top of Regina's, and the other on top of Emma's, offering a playful smile.

"Well… as glad as I am that you seemed to have forgiven us for upsetting you… You need your sleep."

"So do you," Henry countered with a grin. "But here you are. Awake. Talking about me…"

"We… We were just—" Regina tried, but their son cut her off.

"You're never going to lose me," he told them both. "But I am grown up now, and I can make my own decisions. I know what I want. And what I want is both of you."

Unable to hide the smiles tugging at their lips, both women squeezed his hands. Henry squeezed back, offering his own smile, then kissed each of their cheeks.

"I love you guys," he said. "And I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine. I don't need anything but you two."

"Henry…" Regina sighed, reaching out and stroking his hair.

"Don't," Henry snapped. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Aww, bub… Don't be like that. We just think you need more… social interaction…"

"I—" their son tried.

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be with someone else…?" Regina asked him.

Instantly, Henry gasped, " _What?!_ " and stared at his mother, dumbfounded. "Of course not!"

"You don't…?" Emma asked, looking at him quizzically.

"No, I don't! Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, sweetheart… I mean… Lots of young men… have… urges… and we just want you to feel like you can explore your options and—"

" _Explore my options?!_ " Henry shouted. "Are you kidding me? Since  _when_ was this an open relationship?!"

"Henry," Emma said sternly, moving her hand to his thigh. "Listen. It's not like that. We just meant—"

"No. This is bullshit. Are  _you_ seeing other people?!"

"Of course not, Henry!" Regina cried, grasping both of his hands. "Of course not."

"Then why would you want me to?" he asked.

Then, Emma explained, "It's not that we  _want_ you to see other people. It's just…"

"It's just that we don't want to take away any of your options," the brunette finished. "You're so young, and we don't want you to feel… trapped…"

"You think I feel trapped…?" their son asked them sadly.

"I don't know, baby," Regina sighed. "That's all we're trying to ask."

"Well… I don't. I don't feel trapped with you. I feel at home. Please… don't make me go…"

"We're not going to make you go, sweetheart… You're more than either of us ever could have dreamed of, darling."

After biting his lip and pausing for a moment, Henry asked, "Really?"

"Absolutely," Emma agreed.

The look of relief on Henry's face made Emma and Regina feel relief of their own, grateful that they'd all come to an understanding.

Then, the young man surprised them both, saying, "Prove it."

"Henry," Regina chuckled.

Then, Emma joined in, laughing, "Go the fuck to sleep, you little punk."

"No. Prove it. Prove you really want me," Henry said, voice stern.

"C'mon, Hen," Emma said. "You know we do."

" _Prove it._ "

This time, Henry looked even more serious, startling his mothers.

"Henry…" Regina warned. "This isn't funny. We're not going to—"

But her son cut her off by moving quickly to straddle her lap. She gasped softly when she felt the pressure of his hard-on against her stomach.

"Hen, what are you—" Emma tried, but Henry ignored her.

"Come on," he said. "Prove it, mum." When Regina simply stared at him in shock, her mouth watering, he asked, "Don't you want me?"

Unable to speak, Regina simply nodded, her hands dropping to reach between her son's legs.

When her son rutted lightly against her, Regina let out a soft gasp and gripped his length through his boxers. Seeing that her wife had relaxed and was giving into their son's demands, Emma moved behind him and began to rub his back and shoulders.

Sighing at the sensation of Emma's hands on his back, Henry teased, "You want these off?" once again rubbing himself against his mother's abdomen.

"Mmm," Regina hummed, lying back against the pillows.

"Roll over," Henry ordered as he dismounted and stood beside the bed.

Hesitating for only a moment, Regina was compelled by the sternness of her son's voice to obey the command. Emma scooted back to the other side of the bed, and once Regina was on her back, the women were shocked to hear the sound of Henry's large hand slamming hard against the bare skin of the brunette's ass. Regina let out a loud gasp when she felt it and bit down on her lip to stop the cry that threatened to escape.

When she'd recovered, she started, "What are you—" but was interrupted by the smack of her son's hand.

"Henry," Emma tried, moving towards him, but he swatted her hand away quickly.

"Are you ready?" Henry asked, ignoring Emma and focusing his attention on Regina first.

Too surprised by her son's display of dominance to reply verbally, Regina bit her lip again and nodded slightly. This was all he needed to proceed, positioning himself between her legs on the bed. As soon as he was there, he lifted his mother's hips and pulled her roughly back against him, pushing the head of his cock into her sheath. Regina moaned loudly at the force of being filled abruptly and bit down on her own wrist to muffle the rest of the sounds that threatened to escape her as her son began to thrust.

" _Ughhh_ ," Henry groaned, bucking into Regina's heat. "Fuck, mom."

Regina tried to move back against him and meet his movements, but they were too erratic and forceful to match. He was losing control.

"Ma," Henry grunted, addressing Emma. "Get—the—  _ughhh,_ fuck _._ "

Emma hesitated, but she knew what her son wanted, and his desperation aroused her, so she snapped out of her daze and reached into the drawer of the nightstand and removed the toy she knew he wanted.

"Ma," the man gasped, urging Emma to hurry as he continued to thrust his cock deep into Regina's cunt.

"Henry," Regina whined, starting to gasp with every buck of her son's strong, commanding hips.

Before Henry could turn to look at Emma, she was behind him, startling him with cool, slick fingers between his cheeks, making him groan softly as his body shuddered.

"You want us to prove how much we want you?" Emma husked in her son's ear.

When he nodded swiftly, she moved closer and lined the toy strapped to her hips up with his entrance. Henry groaned again as he felt the tip of the toy starting to press into him, and groaned louder when she pushed it in all the way. In time with Emma's thrust, he pushed his own length back into Regina's heat, and the two being penetrated moaned in unison.

"Oh,  _fuck,_ " Henry grunted. " _Ma_."

As Henry bucked harder and faster, Emma tried to match him, but couldn't keep his pace. Instead, she held his hips and gave him slow, deep movements, which caused her son to moan louder each time.

Then, Regina gasped, "Fuck, Henry," and was rewarded with another hard slap to her ass. "Oh,  _God._ "

Soon, they were all panting from the effort of their lovemaking, until Henry finally cried out, "Ma! Mama, I'm gonna come."

"Yeah, baby," Emma husked. "Come inside her."

With a loud, low groan, Henry emptied himself into his mother's cunt, and as soon as she felt his seed filling her, Regina came too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's what I got for now. I'm not sure where I'm taking it next, but I'll try not to make you all wait so long for the next update. No promises, though. I think I might do a bit of a time jump into the future to his graduation... not sure yet though where the plot is going. Thanks for reading! I'll work hard to deliver something good in the upcoming chapters!


	13. Graduation

**LATER**

"I can't believe you just graduated!" Emma cried, throwing her arms around her son.

Tears in her eyes, Regina told announced, "I can, and I am so, so proud of you, baby boy."

This earned a bright blush from Henry, who looked away from his adoring mothers and down at his shoes.

"Our precious boy," Emma sighed happily, stroking the man's hair back.

"Aww, mum," Henry mumbled, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet. "C'mon…"

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Regina asked him with a bright smile, touching his clean-shaven cheek.

"Mooommm," the man whined, wiggling away. "We're in public!"

As they stood on the athletic field of Henry's university, surrounded by other families congratulating their graduates, both women hugged their son tightly and grinned.

"You embarrassed, baby boy?" Regina whispered in his ear.

"N-No!" he snapped, pulling away as his cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"Alright, bubba," Emma laughed, ruffling Henry's carefully combed hair. "Let's get out of here and go celebrate, huh?"

With a nod, Henry followed his mothers to the parking lot, gripping his graduation cap firmly in his hands.

"So, where do you want to go to dinner, you handsome, graduated young man?" Regina asked, starting the car.

"I get to choose?" Henry asked excitedly, smoothing his hair back down.

"Of course you do, bub," Emma chuckled. "You're the graduate! Today is your special day!"

"How about Fogarty's?"

"Oh, that place in South Berwick?" Emma asked. "Sure. They're the ones with the great pies, right?"

"Mhmm!"

"Sounds good, guys," Regina told them with a smile, pulling out of the parking lot. "Away we go."

* * *

 

"Oh,  _wow,_ " Emma gaped, staring down at her entrée of chicken parmigiana. "I forgot how huge these portions were!"

"Don't be a pansy, Ma!" Henry laughed. "You can do it!"

Rolling her eyes, Regina took a bite of her salad and shook her head slightly.

"What am I going to do with you to rascals, hmm?" Regina asked them, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me?" Henry giggled playfully, taking a large bite of his lobster roll into his mouth.

"Hey!" Regina said firmly. "Small bites, please."

When Regina looked over at Emma, the woman's mouth was just as full, causing her to roll her eyes again. When the two continued to eat without restraint or manners, she gave her wife's shin a firm kick under the table, then pressed the bottom of one of her heels against her son's crotch, causing both to cough and nearly spit out their food.

Emma and Henry looked at Regina, dumbfounded, but remained silent. Smirking at them, Regina continued to rub her son's crotch with her foot, until she felt his hand rest on her shoe. For a moment, she stopped, but when Henry didn't push her away, she continued again.

At first, Emma wasn't sure why Henry was still staring at Regina, but when his face contorted slightly in an expression of surprised pleasure, she realized what was happening and froze. After sitting through a moment of hesitation, Emma decided that the look on her son's face was not one she could watch without joining in. She kicked off one of her own heels – ones she'd only decided to wear for Henry's special day – and pressed her foot against Henry's crotch, finding a hard tent in his pants.

"M-Mom," Henry stammered, shivering from their touch.

"Yes, dear?" Regina asked calmly, still smirking at her son.

"N-Nothing—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the waiter appeared beside their table and asked, "Can I get you folks anything else?"

"I think we're ready for dessert, actually. I'm pretty sure Emma wants the apple pie, and my son and I would like the cheesecake. Is that right, sweetheart?"

When Regina turned to look at him, Henry blushed and nodded his head.

As soon as the waiter was gone, both women resumed their assault on their son's aching hard-on. This only stopped a short while later when the waiter reappeared with their desserts. Again, when he was gone, the women continued stimulating Henry's erection through his trousers.

"Well?" Regina teased, addressing her son. "Aren't you going to eat your cheesecake, dear?"

With a weak nod, Henry took a bite of his dessert, nearly choking on it when the pressure on his crotch increased.

"M-Mum," he tried again, after managing to swallow.

"Yes, darling?" Regina answered. "Are you too full? Would you like to have the waiter pack up your dessert to take home?"

Blushing brighter, Henry shook his head, knowing what she was really asking. Both women smirked at this and continued to pleasure him as he forced himself to keep taking bites of his cheesecake.

Then, Emma and Regina felt Henry's thighs begin to shake, signaling his impending orgasm.

"Now, you'd better not get any cheesecake on your brand-new dress pants, Henry," Regina taunted the graduate. "Understand?"

Letting out a soft gasp as Emma increased the amount of pressure on the bulge in his pants, Henry nodded. Another one escaped him as he nearly reached his peak and tightly gripped Emma's hand, which was on the table near his. But both women immediately dropped their feet to the floor when they heard the second gasp, knowing if they continued further, it would be too much for him to hold back his climax.

Henry let out a soft whine when they stopped, but was also partially relieved, knowing that if he had come, it would have been obvious to everyone around him. The steps he took back to their car after paying the bill were excruciating, but he managed to remain quiet until the car doors were all shut.

"Holy  _fuck,_ " he gasped, as they pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot. "What the hell was that?"

Both women wanted to laugh, but both stifled the sound.

Then, Emma turned around to smirk at Henry, replying, "Whatever do you mean, handsome?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?!"

"Oh, settle down," Regina laughed. "It was just a bit of fun."

"Just a bit of fun?" Henry gaped. "My balls are about to  _explode._ "

"Oh?" Regina teased with a grin. "Can't wait til we get home, hmm?"

Vigorously shaking his head, Henry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"P-Please, Mum… C-Can I…"

"Can you what, dear?" Regina asked.

"Can I p-please t-touch myself?"

"Need it that bad, huh, bubby?" Emma chuckled.

"Ma,  _please_ ," their son whined, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip.

"You look like you're gonna pee yourself," Emma teased him. "You gonna be okay?"

"Ma! Please!"

"Alright, alright," Regina told him. "Go ahead. Emma… I want you to get it on video."

With a broad grin, Emma pulled out her phone and turned in her seat to face her son, aiming the camera at his crotch.

Hesitating and clearly made nervous by the camera, Henry slowly unzipped his trousers and reached into them, jerking himself once. Shaking her head, Emma silently gestured for him to pull his boxers down. Obeying, Henry wiggled his pants and boxers down below his knees and rapidly started to pump his painfully hard member until his hips began to jerk upward into his hand.

Then, suddenly, Henry let out a loud cry and bucked once more, his come erupting from the head of his cock in thick bursts. Emma only ended the recording when the man's low groan finally came to an end and he stilled in his seat.

"Wow," Emma breathed, open-mouthed. "That was…"

Henry's face was bright red, and he was trying his hardest to avoid his mother's gaze. Of course, Emma was staring as her son struggled to shove his softened member back into his boxers as he pulled them up. Meanwhile, Regina was struggling to keep her hands on the wheel and her focus on the road. Luckily, the mansion at 108 Mifflin Street was just around the corner.

"You've  _got_ to see this," the blonde announced, waving the phone in her wife's general direction.

"Don't distract me while I'm driving!" Regina cried, gripping the wheel harder to avoid losing her focus.

Emma laughed at this, but although their son normally would have laughed along with her at his mother's outburst, he was too embarrassed to make a sound.

"What's the matter, Hen?" Emma asked curiously, noticing his obvious discomfort. "It's not like we've never seen you come before."

"Well, you've never  _recorded_ it," the man grumbled, once again dropping his gaze.

"We saw it on video chat when you were at school," Regina chimed in with a smile.

"Yeah, well… Having it recorded to be re-watched is a little different. And after you watch it, I'm deleting it."

"No way!" Emma cried. "We're keeping that shit  _forever_. It was  _gold._ "

"No!" Henry shouted in reply, scrambling to reach for the phone from the back seat.

But Emma was too quick and pulled the phone away before he could grab it, shoving it between her thighs as she squeezed her legs shut.

"No, Sir. Mine forever."

Then, it was Regina's turn to laugh brightly. Scowling at his mothers, Henry crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. Shortly thereafter, the car pulled into the driveway at their residence, and Henry nearly flew out of the car once he'd flung the door open, rushing into the house before either of the women could say anything else.

They found him in the living room, sitting on the lounge with his head hung in his hands.

"Henry?" Emma asked gently, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

He pulled away immediately, shrugging her off, and mumbled, "What?"

"Honey… We weren't trying to make you feel uncomfortable or embarrass you. What you just did was incredibly sexy, and having it documented for the rest of our lives is an absolute treasure."

Slowly, Henry lifted his head and looked at his mother. When she saw that he was on the verge of tears, Emma instantly sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Baby boy," she whispered. "Don't be embarrassed. It was  _beautiful._   _You_  are beautiful."

"That's right, darling," Regina said confidently, sitting down on the other side of her son. "Absolutely stunning."

"Really?" he asked weakly, his voice squeaking slightly.

"Yes, dear," the brunette assured him. "Really."

Emma then confessed, "I'm surprised it made you so uncomfortable, though. I truly am sorry for making you feel that way. Could you explain to us why it bothers you?"

Shrugging, Henry replied, "I don't know. I guess I just don't like the idea of my most vulnerable moments being recorded and kept permanently. Watching it live is one thing, but someone being able to watch it over and over again forever is another…"

"Alright," the blonde said. "I'm sorry, baby boy. We can delete it, if you really want us to."

After a moment of hesitation, Henry shrugged his shoulders again and said, "I guess it's okay… as long as no one else ever sees it, ever."

"Oh, my gosh, Henry!" Regina cried. "Of  _course_ no one else would see it! Your mother and I would  _never_ share those moments with anyone else! Our eyes only, dear. I swear it."

"Yeah, bub," Emma agreed with a smile. "That video will be for our eyes only."

This earned a weak smile in return, but Henry was still wiggling nervously in his seat as he turned to Regina and asked, "So, um… Are you gonna watch it now, or…"

Leaning in and kissing his forehead, his mother replied, "I'd like to, if it's alright with you."

"I… I guess it's okay…"

"Are you sure, dear?"

"Yes. It's okay."

"Why don't we, um… go up to the bedroom, hmm?" Emma asked them, smirking slightly. "Give us some extra space?"

Both Henry and Regina nodded in reply and rose from their seats, following Emma up the stairs to their bedroom. Henry sat down first, and his mothers joined him on the bed shortly after. Next, their son watched anxiously as Emma handed the phone over to Regina, who took it carefully and pulled up the video on the screen. The, the man was surprised when Regina cast the video wirelessly to the large television on the bureau.

"W-Wait," Henry gasped. "I d-don't wanna see it! I thought you were just gonna-"

"C'mon, bub," Emma giggled, rubbing her hand seductively up his thigh. "It'll be fun."

"B-But I-" Henry tried, blushing brightly.

"It's okay, baby boy," the blonde purred. "You were perfect."

With a weak nod, Henry conceded, allowing them to hit play on the video. At first, they all watched quietly, until Regina saw Henry pull his cock out of his pants.

"Oh, fuck," she breathed, staring at the screen.

Then, the noises started: soft little grunts escaping their son's lips with each jerk of his hand. This formed a fresh pool of arousal between Regina's legs, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the edge of the bed.

Seeing this, Emma asked with a smirk, "You're not gonna touch yourself watching our son come?"

Regina blushed at this and hesitated at first, but the movements of Henry's hand were growing more aggressive, and it was becoming harder to resist touching herself. So, slowly, she wiggled out of her pants and leaned back on the bed, her eyes never leaving the screen. She began to rub her clit, slowly at first, experimenting with different movements, then sped up to match the rapid jerks of her son's hand on the video.

Henry watched all of this intently and quickly noticed the shine of his mother's arousal on her fingers. This made his mouth water, and soon, he was feeling a rush of blood flowing to his cock, lengthening and stiffening his penis in response to the scene before him. Emma watched them both, and when she saw the tent growing in the crotch of her son's pants, she smirked, reaching over to rub him there.

"God, Henry," Regina gasped, now breathless as she watched Henry near his orgasm on the video. "You are so fucking beautiful."

This was Emma's cue to unzip her son's pants and reach into the hole in his boxers to stroke him slowly. As Regina reached her peak, Emma pulled on Henry's hardened cock harder and faster, urging him to reach his as well. Then, they both came to the sound of Henry's loud cries – both in person and on the video.

As soon as her orgasm had ended, Regina turned to her son and quickly straddled his lap, cupping his face and pulling him into a rough, wet kiss.

"Fuck," she breathed into the kiss, biting down on Henry's lower lip. "So fucking beautiful."

"M-Mum…" Henry stammered. "I… I c-can't… I'm… spent…"

"Come on, baby boy," Regina cooed, grinding down against her son's flaccid cock. "Please? Come for me. One more time."

Letting out a low groan, Henry felt his cock begin to harden. Oversensitive, it ached against his mother's body.

"I…" he tried, but when she reached down, stroking him once before lining up the head of his length with her entrance.

"Take me, bubba," she purred. "I need your cock inside me."

Again, Henry groaned, giving in and pulling his mother's hips down to thrust his length into her heat.

"Oh,  _fuck,_ " Henry gasped, feeling Regina's walls clench around his shaft. "Mumma."

"Take her, Henry," Emma whispered, stroking his hair back away from his sweat-soaked forehead. "Let her ride you."

Regina wasted no time as she started to bounce hard on her son's throbbing length, clenching each time he was fully buried inside her.

"Henry.  _Henry_ ," she gasped, fucking his cock hard and fast.

Henry was quickly losing his breath, trying desperately to keep up with her by jerking her hips in time with her downward thrusts.

"Oh, God, Mom," he managed to say. "Fuck me.  _Fuck me. Ugh. Ughhh._ " When Regina pushed him back until he was laying down on the bed, sliding her hips forward and back to change the angle of stimulation for them both, Henry cried loudly, "Ah!  _Ahh!_ Mom!"

Then, they were both coming, Henry ejaculating deep into his mother's womb as she continued to bury and release him, chasing the last waves of their orgasms.

"Fuck. You're both so beautiful," Emma told them breathlessly, watching as her wife collapsed on top of her son.

When Henry began to push Regina's hips back to slide her off of his length, Regina reached down to grab his hips in return and held herself firmly in place.

"Stay in me, baby," she whispered. "I need your cock inside me."

With a weak nod, Henry's eyes fell shut as he tried to slow his breathing, feeling the last little ripples of Regina's pleasure squeeze his length.


	14. A Real Job

Henry found a "real" job faster than any of them would have suspected. Unfortunately, although the job was in Boston, it was an offer he couldn't refuse. High salary, great benefits, prominent administrative position in the company, with his own office and subordinate employees. After they had all talked it through and his mothers had convinced him to take the job – the last thing they wanted was to hold him back and keep him cooped up in Storybrooke forever – Henry found an upscale apartment in the financial district of Boston. His mothers, of course, helped him move in and get situated there, but their goodbye was painful, and many tears were shed.

"We'll be back to visit soon, my love," Regina assured her son, kissing his forehead and lips. "We promise."

"We love you, Henry, and we are so, so proud of you for everything you've accomplished," Emma told him with a forced smile.

After their goodbyes, the women continued to cry during the ride home, mourning the loss of the physical closeness they'd had with their son. Of course, nothing would change their love for each other, but being so far away from him would certainly change the dynamic of their relationship.

* * *

After many late night phone calls received from their son, the women decided in private to surprise him with a visit.

"I have work this weekend," Emma told her wife, "but you should definitely go see him. It'll cheer him up."

"I wish you could come too," Regina sighed, kissing her wife's cheek.

"I know, baby. But it'll be good for you both to have some alone time."

Nodding slowly, Regina agreed.

* * *

"Hello. I'm here to see Mister Mills," Regina told the receptionist at the front desk of her son's company.

"I'm afraid he's in a meeting right now," the girl told her. "I can let him know you stopped by, but—"

"Would it be possible for me to wait in his office?"

"Well… I mean… I  _suppose_ that could be alright… He didn't leave any instructions against it. I'll see you in now."

After being led to her son's office and having the door shut behind her, Regina waited patiently.

When Henry walked in, he dropped his folders and paperwork on the floor and slammed the door shut behind him.

" _Mom?!_ " he gaped, staring in disbelief as he rushed to her.

She smiled brightly as he grabbed her hands and squeezed them, replying, "Yes, darling. I'm here."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"No! No. It's never a bad time to see you, Mum. God, I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too, baby boy. And I—"

Regina was abruptly cut off by her son's lips crashing against her own. The deep, warm kiss trapped them both for several minutes, until both finally needed to break away for air.

"God, I missed you, Henry."

"I missed you too, Mum," he replied, stroking back the smooth locks of hair that had falling into his mother's face.

The next kiss burned hotter than the first, this time with Henry breaking past the fortress of Regina's lips to stroke her tongue with his own. She returned the kiss with some surprise as his hands fell to her hips and squeezed her there and pulled her firmly against his body.

"H-Henry," Regina managed breathlessly. "We should—"

Wordlessly, Henry moved to the large open window of the office, closed the blinds, and locked the door. Once he'd returned to Regina, he pulled her back into his arms and resumed the passionate kiss, which his mother returned.

"H-Henry," she tried again, this time laying her hands flat against her son's chest.

"It's okay, Mum. I locked the door," Henry husked, once again stroking her hair back.

"But—"

Sighing, "I can't believe you're here," Henry then kissed her again, cupping her face in his hands. When she hesitated to kiss him back, he asked, "I missed you so much. Please… Please, let me make love to you."

"H-Here?" Regina gaped. "R-Right now?"

"Yes."

When Henry's lips dropped to her neck, she let out a soft gasp and gripped her son's broad shoulders. Then, she allowed him to move his lips down to her collarbone.

"Wait," Regina breathed, suddenly pushing him away as he reached down to lift the hem of her dress. "I have a better idea." When Henry cocked his head slightly to the side, Regina smiled at him and asked sweetly, "Why don't you sit down in your chair and let me suck you off, baby boy?"

Groaning, Henry stumbled backwards until he nearly fell into his chair. His mother wasted no time kneeling in front of him and pulling down his trousers and boxers to expose his throbbing erection. She also did not hesitate before enveloping his whole length in her mouth. At first, she moved her tongue experimentally over the head of it, playing with the slit, then began to drag her tongue up from the base of his cock back to the tip. Henry's head fell backwards as another loud groan escaped his lips.

"Like this?" Regina purred, breaking away only for a moment before sucking his member back into her warm, wet mouth.

Her son nodded desperately, begging without words for her to continue.

Just as his hips started to buck, his cock fucking the back of his mother's throat, the buzzer on his intercom announced an incoming message from his secretary.

"Mr. Mills. There's a phone call one line two for you. Something about your meeting tomorrow, I believe," the voice came through the speaker, making Henry gasp.

"Take a message, please," Henry choked out, holding down the button for the intercom system until he was done speaking.

He could barely breathe as Regina continued to suck him off, now alternating between swirling her tongue around the head of him and sucking lightly. Again, his hips began to buck, before finally, Henry's head fell back again and he cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh,  _God!_ " he shouted. "Jesus, fuck. Yeah, Mom. Take it. Suck my –  _ugh –_ fucking cock."

Luckily, the walls of his office were meant to keep as little noise from escaping as possible, since the meetings that took place inside them were often quite private. When she heard the words, Regina hummed happily at the dirty-talk and began to suck him harder, until he came, his hips lifting him completely off the chair as he bucked, nearly causing Regina's head to hit the desk.

"Shit," Henry gasped, wiping the sweat from his brow once his hips had ceased their vibrations. "That was amazing. Thank you, Mom…"

"Don't thank me, baby boy. You deserved it. Such a smart, handsome, successful young man…" When her son blushed, Regina continued, "Oh, and by the way… It's nice that you shaved. Makes you look younger, but more importantly… It lets me see more of your beautiful face."

With a smile, she stood up, leaned in, and cupped his face in her hands before kissing him tenderly.

"My handsome boy. My perfect man."

"Mom," Henry whined softly. "You're too good to me."

"No, dear. Nothing could ever be too good for you. You're my precious treasure."

With a soft sigh, Henry embraced his mother again, pulling her onto his lap as he sat in the chair. When his head fell to her shoulder, she held him gently and stroked his hair.

After a long moment of silence, the man confessed, "I'm so blessed to have you in my life."

"I'm so, so proud of you," Regina sighed in response, kissing her son's forehead.

"Everything I am, I owe to you and Ma. Everything. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you two."

As her heart swelled with affection for her son, Regina kissed Henry's forehead again, then his nose, cheeks, and chin. This earned a soft chuckle from the man, who gently pushed her away.

"Mooom," he fussed, wiggling in his seat.

"Shh. Sweetheart. Let me love you."

As a blush rose to her son's cheeks, and Regina took this as an invitation to continue her loving assault on his clean-shaven skin as she puckered her lips and pressed them to nearly every inch of his face. This continued until a loud knock at the door startled them both. Regina nearly jumped off of her son's lap when she heard the noise, and both immediately began to straighten the obvious wrinkles in their clothing.

"Come in," Henry called, once he'd received an affirmative nod from his mother.

His secretary opened the door with a broad smile and greeted him, "Hello, Mr. Mills. I just wanted to let you know that your next appointment is here."

"Oh, shit," the man cursed. "I forgot all about him. Dammit. Alright, well… Please let him know it will be just a couple of minutes. I'll page you when I'm ready. I'm just wrapping up here."

As soon as the door was shut and Henry's secretary was gone, Regina laughed and said, "Just wrapping up here?"

Coughing, Henry replied, "Uh… Yeah. I didn't know what else to say."

He was still blushing, and it gave Regina butterflies to see his cheeks turn that particular shade of pink.

After kissing him on the cheek, she asked him, "Can I take you to lunch?"

"I don't usually take a lunch. I usually just schedule appointments straight through my—" Henry started to answer, but trailed off when he realized what he was saying. Shaking his head, he revised his response to, "Yes. I'm sorry. I'd love to. I'll postpone my 12:00."

"Oh, honey. You don't have to do that! I just wanted to offer. I understand how busy you are, sweetheart."

"No, I… I really want to. I missed you, Mom. I want to spend as much time together as possible."

"Alright then… 12:00 at the café the next block over?"

"I'll be there," Henry answered with a smile.

"Good luck with your meetings, darling. I'll see you soon."

* * *

"So how was it?" Emma asked that night, as she lay next to her wife in their bed.

"It was great to see him, but I think it's strange for him to be around us separately."

"Yeah?"

"I want him to have individual relationships with each of us, though. You know… Like he used to."

"Back when we pretended to hate each other?" the blonde chuckled, stroking Regina's cheek.

"Well… Yes, but… I just meant…"

"I know what you meant, baby."

Smiling, Emma leaned and kissed her wife's lips.

"Anyway," she said, "I know he said work's going well, but… did he seem okay? I know he was really worried about the new job."

"He seemed happy, really. Less anxious than usual."

"Happy to see you, I'm sure."

"Yeah."

"So… Did you surprise him at his office, or…?"

"Yeah. I kind of just waltzed right in there and told his secretary I needed to see him."

"Like, the office secretary?"

"No, dear. Like,  _his_ secretary."

"Wow… That's crazy. I guess he's done really well for himself, then! He's come a long way from his summer landscaping job, huh?"

Nodding, Regina smiled and folded her hands behind her head and replied, "Sure has."

"What did he say when he saw you? He must've been shocked!"

"Not much. He was definitely shocked, but he didn't have much to say when my mouth was wrapped around his cock."

When she saw her wife's playful grin, Emma laughed and kissed the woman's lips again.

"You're so naughty."

"Sometimes."

"Wish I'd have been there to watch."

"Mmm," the brunette hummed, running her hands down Emma's sides. "Me too, baby. Me too."


	15. Chapter 15

The following weekend, Regina had several meetings to attend as Mayor of Storybrooke. Emma, on the other hand, was off duty both Saturday and Sunday, leaving her weekend free to visit her son. Rather than surprise him, she decided to tell him ahead of time. Although, it could be said that her method of passing this information along was surprising in its own way.

That Thursday, when Henry received the text message with an image of Emma's fingers buried half-way into her sex, he was in the middle of a meeting.

' _ **Want to see me, Mr. Mills?'**_

Henry's face filled with bright red color as soon as he saw the message, and he quickly shoved the phone back in his pocket before attempting to return his focus to his coworkers. Unfortunately, almost everyone noticed the change in his demeanor.

"Are you alright, Mr. Mills?" his secretary asked, putting her hand on his forearm.

"Y-Yes. I'm f-fine," he stammered, loosening his tie slightly as sweat beaded on his forehead.

But alas, the façade was not convincing, and he was escorted to the bathroom by one of his business partners. There, Henry splashed water on his face to cool and calm himself. Once he was collected and alone, he removed his cell phone from his pocket and opened the message again. Of course, this served to renew his need for a glass of water and perhaps an ice cold shower, but he forced himself to reply to the message, despite his shaking hands.

' _ **Of course I want to see you… Naked, dripping, and bent over my bed.'**_

His mother replied instantly with an image of herself bent over her own bed, which was obviously taken by her wife, given the camera angle. The firm curve of her ass was lifted, displaying her sex from an even more enticing position.

' _ **God damn. You're making me so fucking hard.'**_

' _ **Yeah, baby boy? Lemme see that big cock of yours.'**_

Rushing back to his office, where he locked the door and closed the blinds, Henry exposed himself to the camera of his phone and snapped a photo of his erection, as firm as stone, standing proudly on display for his mother. As soon as he sent the image, Emma replied.

' _ **I want you to jerk yourself off. Right there in your office.'**_

' _ **I have a meeting in five.'**_

' _ **Then you'd better be quick. ;)'**_

Groaning, Henry reached for his aching member and started to jerk it, gently at first, to work up a rhythm, then harder and faster. As he held his cock in his right hand and his phone in his left, he received another explicit picture from Emma. Her legs were spread, and her wet, glistening entrance was being penetrated by a large toy. The young man gasped at this, working himself harder, until another message came through. This time, it was a video. The toy was vibrating – he could even hear it with his volume on low – and she was moving rapidly it in and out of her sex.

' _ **I want this to be your cock. Saturday morning.'**_ When Henry didn't reply – he was distracted by his mounting arousal – Emma messaged again, saying,  _ **'You coming for me yet, baby? I'm close.'**_

Again, Henry groaned. This time, the sound was loud and guttural, and it signaled his impending orgasm, which splashed over his thighs as he gave the base of his cock a long, hard squeeze. Luckily for Emma, he caught this on camera and sent it to her immediately. His climax was good, but his legs were still shaking slightly at the thought of his length pounding into his mother's cunt. That, he knew, would bring a much more powerful orgasm. Emma, of course, felt similarly as her walls contracted around the vibrating object inside her. Despite its three settings of vibration intensity, the toy was hardly a match for her son's uncovered flesh.

As Henry used a napkin to wipe his thighs clean and pulled up his pants, he played one last clip from his mother. This time, the phone was resting on the bed, which made the image black, but Henry could hear the sound of his mother's climax ripping through her, and the sound of her moans nearly made him hard again. But he managed to regain control of his bodily reactions just in time for his secretary to buzz the intercom to announce the arrival of his next client.

* * *

 

Saturday morning, as promised, Emma arrived at her son's apartment for the first time since helping him move in.

"Wow, bub," she said, looking around his apartment in awe. "It looks great in here."

" _You_ look great in here," Henry countered, placing his hands on her hips to pull her flush against him. Then, after a long, deep kiss, he told her, "Now… I want you to go to my bedroom."

"So soon?" Emma giggled.

With a smirk, Henry nudged his mother gently towards the hallway. After flashing him a broad, bright smile, Emma obeyed and walked to the bedroom. Standing in the doorway, she froze.

"Oh, Henry…"

"Yes, Ma?" the young man asked playfully, wrapping his arms around his mother and kissing her neck from behind.

"Mmm," she hummed. "Don't do that. You know what that does to me…"

"I do," he confessed, repeating the action, but this time dragging his tongue slowly from the base of her neck up to her earlobe and nipping her lightly.

"Henry," Emma sighed, looking around the room. "This is too much."

"Nothing is too much for you."

The floor and bedspread were covered in red rose petals, and even the pleasure Henry was bringing to Emma with his lips on her neck could not distract her from the beautiful display. Candles were burning on his dresser and on both bedside tables, setting a romantic ambiance. It wasn't really dark enough to merit lighting candles, but the smell was wonderful, so Emma had no complaints.

"Henry," she sighed again. "You're too good to me."

" _Nothing_ is too good for you," Henry replied firmly, turning her around and pulling her back against him. "Do you understand me?"

This earned a bright blush from Emma, who wrapped her arms around her son and rested her head on his chest, mumbling, "I love you."

"I love you too," Henry said, stroking his mother's hair and kissing the top of her head. When she finally lifted her head to look at him, he continued, "Now… I want you to take your clothes off and bend over the bed."

"W-What? Henry—"

"You heard me. Now, do it."

The commanding tone of his voice sent shivers down Emma's spine and electrified every nerve in her body. Something about the way he sounded when he was taking charge made her wet, so rather than arguing, she simply removed her clothes – slowly, to give him a show – and carefully bent herself over the bed.

"Ass in the air," Henry ordered. "I'm gonna put my cock so deep in your cunt that you scream my name until you come."

Emma nearly collapsed upon hearing this, her arms shaking as she began to feel weak, but she managed to hold still and lift her ass up slightly to give her son better access to her entrance. Henry removed his clothes smoothly as she watched over her shoulder. He was swift but deliberate in his movements, and soon, he was positioned behind the blonde with a straining hard-on between his legs.

When his nails made an angry red trail from Emma's shoulder blades down over her ass, her body jerked, and she gasped his name.

"Henry!"

Saying nothing, her son simply rubbed the length of his shaft along her slit, allowing her to feel how painfully hard he was. When he began to toy with her entrance with the head of his cock, Emma let out a high-pitched whine that made it Henry's turn to shiver.

" _Uuugh,_ " he groaned. "Ma, I love that sound."

All Emma could do was whimper in response. When she offered him no verbal reply, Henry brought his hand back, then swung it forward and made loud, painful contact with her ass, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"You're gonna take my cock," Henry growled, voice low and commanding as he jerked himself a few times, "like a good girl. And I'mma tear your fucking cunt to pieces."

"Oh,  _please,_ " Emma whined. "Please, Henry. Please."

Henry's mother gasped as he slammed into her, his length throbbing as it spread her wide, and Henry groaned loudly as he buried himself to the hilt. Without being asked, Emma pushed her ass back against him, taking him a little deeper before he pulled his hips back slightly.

"Fuck, Henry," she moaned. "My perfect man."

Emma gasped again when Henry thrust mercilessly back into her, the intoxicating sound of his heavy balls slapping against her ass making a new flood of arousal coat his cock. The squelching noise of their sex only served to make Henry lose control as he fucked her.

"Good girl," he growled, gripping his mother's hips tightly as he jerked her back to meet his next thrust. "Good girl. Take my fucking cock."

Moaning loudly, Emma reached a hand around her front and dipped it into her folds, fingering her clit for only a few seconds before her son caught her wrist and jerked her hand away.

"No!" he shouted. "Hands off."

Gasping breathlessly as Henry continued to fuck her, the blonde gripped the bedsheets and whined loudly in protest of the lack of stimulation to her clit. Luckily for her, Henry was finally feeling somewhat merciful and replaced her fingers with his own, rapidly flicking the small organ until she was bucking wildly against his hand.

"Henry! Henry!" she cried, rubbing herself on his fingers.

His thrusts continued, harder and harder, until Emma could feel her backside bruising.

"Take it," Henry grunted. "Take my cock like a slut, Ma."

The louder his mother's moans became, the more the volume of Henry's groans increased as well.

"Fuck! Henry, I'm gonna come!" Emma screamed suddenly, bucking harder against his hand. "Fuck me harder!"

Barely able to acquiesce to her request, her son did his best to give her everything he had, full force, but ordered, "Don't come until I fucking tell you to."

" _Henry,_ " the woman moaned desperately, thrashing back against him in a frantic effort to take him deeper into her sex. "Please. Please."

"No!" Henry shouted, then grunted hard when he thrust in one more time. "Not until I do."

"I… I c-can't. C-Can't. Please.  _Please._ "

"You made me –  _ugh –_ hold it. Now it's your fucking turn."

"Oh,  _God._ "

"Take it! Take my fucking cock."

"Yes. Yes, Henry. Please.  _More_. Just don't stop."

He obliged, rapidly thrusting until his own body was aching in pain. As the pressure in his balls built up, Henry knew he was close, but he wanted to draw it out, so he slowed his movements, rolling his hips only enough to give him the sweet, slick squeezing sensation that rippled over his length as he moved in and out of his mother's heat.

" _Henry!_ " Emma cried, feeling his pace slow to a painful crawl. "Please!"

"Hold it," he huffed. "Hold it!"

"Oh, my  _God,_ Henry. I  _can't._ "

As desperate as he was to reach a rough, explosive orgasm, Henry was in no rush for this power trip to end. Careful movements made sure that he could hold his climax in while keeping his mother on the brink of hers. Emma continued to whimper and beg desperately as he moved inside her. Then, finally, his gasping breaths nearly turned into choking sobs, and he could resist her pleas no longer. He needed to come.

Once again, his thrusts became erratic and painfully forceful, until both were crying out loudly from the pleasure.

As soon as he began to empty his load into her, Henry cried out, bucking a few more times to squeeze what was left of himself into her sex.

"Come," Henry ordered breathlessly. "Come for me."

"Oh,  _fuck!_ " Emma screamed, unable to disobey the command even if she'd wanted to.

The rippling of her muscles contracting around his shaft made Emma's son groan loudly as his shaking thighs thrust into her one last time. He held himself there until her walls stilled around him and their breathing slowed. Then, Henry slid his hands up and down her back to calm her, making her sigh happily as her eyes fell shut.

"Was that good, Mumma?" he purred, leaning over her to kiss the back of her neck.

Shivering, Emma replied, "Yes, Sir."

"Oooh. 'Sir.' I like that."

"Oh, yeah?" Emma teased, wiggling away from her son so she could turn to face him.

With a nod, he kissed her slowly, biting down gently on her lower lip. She smiled into the kiss and pulled him flush against her, feeling his flaccid member rub against her thigh.

"I like when you take charge," the blonde confessed, after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. And when you're submissive… I guess you're sexy no matter what you're doing to me."

"I'm glad to hear that, Ma. I do what I can to please you."

"And you do, baby boy. You do."

* * *

 

Two weekends later, it was Henry's turn to surprise his mothers when he appeared at their door late that Friday night. In his right hand, he held a large bouquet of white roses, and in his left, a bouquet of red. When his mothers answered the door, he held the white flowers to Emma, and the red to Regina.

"Henry!" they cried in unison, pulling him into a tight group hug.

"Baby boy! We didn't know you were coming home this weekend!" Regina told him happily.

"Of course not! That's why they call it a surprise, silly!"

His broad smile made the women's hearts flutter, and as soon as the front door of the mansion was shut, they each offered him a passionate kiss. First, Henry pushed Regina against the wall beside the door, pressing his body against her as his tongue passed between her lips. After a few moments, when she moaned softly into the kiss, he pulled away and did the same to Emma.

"God, I'm glad you're home," Emma said breathlessly, peppering kisses all over his face.

"Me too," Regina chimed in, standing on her tip-toes behind him to kiss his neck.

"Mmm," he hummed contentedly, when Emma unbuttoned the collar of his light pink dress shirt and kissed his collarbone.

After a little while, Emma knelt down in front of her son and lifted his undershirt, kissing his firm, muscular abdomen, just above his belt. Again, he hummed happily, urging Emma to continue, as he tangled his fingers in her long hair. Behind him, Regina continued to kiss his neck and shoulder while playfully groping his ass through his trousers.

"Ma," Henry finally breathed, feeling a shiver run down his spine as Emma licked a trail from above the buckle of his belt to the top of his abs.

"I wanna go down on you," Emma confessed, tugging on the waistband of his pants. "Please, bubby."

The sound of her pleas had Henry growing even harder than he'd become from his mothers' lips, but he stepped back slowly and shook his head.

"I want to be inside you," he explained, stroking her hair.

"That's a lovely coincidence," Regina commented with a smirk, biting down on the sensitive base of her son's neck. "Because  _I_  want to be inside  _you_."

Standing slowly, Emma left her hands on Henry's waist. After kissing him softly, she took his hands and gently led him to the upstairs bedroom. Once he'd helped the women undress, carefully removing each article of clothing, Henry smiled and took a moment to admire their naked bodies.

"My wonderful lovers…" he sighed happily. "So beautiful. So perfect."

"Come here, sweet boy," Emma offered softly, holding out her hands.

Henry reached out to take them, but was surprised when Emma lowered hers slightly and gripped his belt tightly.

"Henry…" the blonde said sweetly. "I want you to use your belt on me…"

Eyebrow cocked with interest, Henry pushed her hands away and slowly began to undo the clasp of his belt. Once he was fully undressed, holding only the belt, he gave both women a gentle push backwards so that they were sitting on the edge of the bed. Smiling at them, he folded the belt in half and cracked it loudly, making his mothers jump.

Emma, who'd requested the use of the accessory, was easily made wet by the combination of the sound of the belt cracking and the sight of her son's proud erection. Regina, though startled by the sound, was calm and content to watch the other two interact at first.

After bending down slightly and moving in closer, Henry put his mouth around the blonde's left breast and sucked lightly until she let out a soft, contended moan. At this sound, he removed his mouth from her nipple and stood up straight.

"Roll over," Henry ordered, addressing Emma.

With a nod, she obeyed. Her son wasted no time cracking the belt over her ass, making Emma's whole body jerk in response.

"You like that?" Henry taunted, stepping forward to rub himself against her backside, as he'd done when she'd visited his apartment.

"Yes, Sir," Emma whimpered, knowing this would turn him on.

And it did. Henry groaned in response, feeling his level of self-control dropping rapidly. Regina noticed his reaction and smiled.

"So we're calling you 'Sir' now?" Regina teased, stroking her son's back.

"I am. Feel free to join me. It gets him off," Emma explained, grinning as she looked back over her shoulder.

"Ah. Alright then.  _Sir_ ," Regina cooed, stroking Henry's backside.

The man shivered as he leaned forward, feeling the lubricated fingers of Regina's other hand slipping between his cheeks and pressing experimentally against the rim of his entrance.

"Mum," he breathed softly, curling over Emma and leaving his ass exposed to Regina as his erection rubbed against the inside of the blonde's thigh.

"Bub…" Regina addressed him gently, stroking her son's back with her dry hand.

"Y-Yes, Mum?"

"Maybe… Maybe we could switch?"

"Huh?"

"Emma and I…" Regina said quietly. "If it's alright with her, that is."

Henry raised an eyebrow as he carefully pulled away from Emma and turned to look at Regina.

"Anything you two want is fine with me, Mum," he replied. Then, turning back to Emma, he asked, "Ma?"

"Oh, um… Of course, sweethearts. We can switch…"

"What's wrong?" Henry asked. "Do you not want to? If you don't want to, just—"

"No, I do! I do. I just… I'm… not used to being the one… um… penetrating… I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't, Ma. It'll be great."

Nodding her consent, Emma rose to her feet, kissing her son's shoulder, and moved behind him to take the toy from Regina.

As Regina took her position on the bed, facing away from her son, Henry asked her, "Are you sure you want me to use the belt? If you'd rather I—"

"Yes, Henry. Use the belt."

This surprised Regina's lovers, who both paused momentarily to take in what had just happened. Regina was relinquishing control to him, and both Emma and Henry's hearts were racing at the thought of it.

"Alright," the man said softly. "Then put your ass in the air."

Blushing slightly – it was obvious that she was a little nervous – Regina lifted her ass enough to give Henry better access… and waited. At first, time passed so slowly that she thought she'd never feel the crack of leather on her backside, but just as this thought crossed her mind, Henry swung the belt and made contact with her ass. Regina jumped slightly, shocked by the mixture of pain and pleasure, before biting down on her lip to muffle whatever cries might threaten to escape.

When she made no sound, Henry was compelled to swing harder, but the only sound that came out this time was a surprised gasp. Again, he swung the belt, and finally, a loud moan bubbled up from his mother's throat as she roughly gripped the bedspread.

"Yeah," Henry said with a grin. "That's what I thought."

One more loud smack of the belt pulled a breathless prayer from his mother: "Fuck me, Henry."

Wasting no time, Henry jerked Regina's hips backwards, pulling her close, and slammed into her. He cried out loudly as her body welcomed him, squeezing him into a tight sheath that made him feel like he would burst.

" _Ugh,_ " he groaned, suddenly feeling Emma's delicate, freshly lubricated fingers pressing against his entrance. " _Ma_."

Henry froze for a moment as Emma's fingers slowly massaged the rim between his cheeks, working him until his muscles were relaxed. Then, with a sigh, he pushed himself back into Regina's heat. When he pulled back, though, he was surprised to feel the head of the large, thick toy sliding into him.

"Ma!" he shouted, his whole body shivering as she buried the toy to its hilt.

Feeling it pressing firmly against his prostate, Henry wiggled backwards, attempting to create more friction against the sensitive organ, but Emma pushed him forward, urging him to continue his passionate assault on Regina's body. After taking another deep, shaky breath, he began to relax again and started to work back up to a rhythm as he rocked his hips forward and back.

Regina, of course, began to moan, moving back slightly to take him deeper into her heat as he moved faster from behind.

" _Ugh_. Mum. Mum, you're so fucking tight."

"And so are you, baby boy," Emma cooed, lightly scratching her nails down her son's back as she pushed into him again and again.

When Henry let out a sudden cry, in time with a particularly deep thrust from Emma, the blonde held her hips still.

"You okay, Hen?" she asked softly, leaning over him to kiss his shoulder.

Breathlessly, Henry replied, "Keep going."

"Henry," Regina whimpered, tugging on his hips. "Please."

Mustering all the self-control he could manage while lost in a haze of ecstasy, Henry pushed himself back into his mother's core with a loud grunt.

"Harder," he pleaded with Emma, pushing back against her before moving into Regina again.

In time with Henry's quickening thrusts into her wife's dripping cunt, Emma obeyed the command. Abruptly, Henry stopped his thrusts and reached for the belt, moving swiftly to crack it over Regina's ass. When he thrust back in once more, Emma did the same, and both Henry and Regina cried out in unison. Thighs shaking from the intense pleasure of both penetrating and being penetrated, Henry began to buck wildly into his mother, grunting with each heavy thrust.

"G-Gonna come," he gasped, vibrating against Regina as sweat rolled down his back and forehead.

"Yeah, Hen," Emma urged him. "Come for us. Come inside her, big boy."

" _Uuugh,_ " he groaned at full volume, giving Regina one last, hard swing of his hips as his orgasm spilled into her cunt.

Feeling his heat soaking her insides and dripping from her pushed Regina over the edge, and her walls began to ripple around the length of her son's hard cock, causing him to gasp and shudder against her.

"Mom," he whimpered. "Oh,  _God_."

"Such a good boy," Emma purred, kissing his back again as she rocked into him once more.

"Agreed," Regina whispered, kissing the top of Henry's sweat-soaked hair. "Such a perfect, loving boy."


	16. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wasn't going to Hell before, I definitely am now.

"I want you to move to Boston," Henry confessed, as the three lay awake in bed the next morning.

"Henry…" Regina sighed. "You know it's not that easy. Besides… having your own place is good for you. You're growing up, and growing men need space."

"I don't  _want_ space!" her son shouted. "I want  _you!_ "

"Henry Daniel," the brunette said sternly. "Lower your voice."

"Sorry, Mum… I just…"

"We know, Bubs," Emma assured him. "We get it. We just want what's best for you. And we think that right now, what's best is for you to have some space to grow and be independent."

"I don't want independence, Ma. I want my  _family._ "

"I understand that, Hen. But you're not going to lose us. You can have both. Just… Right now… You need to stay where you're at."

"Do you not want to be around me? Are you tired of me?" the man shot back, voice shaking.

"Henry,  _no,_ " Regina cut in quickly, gripping his trembling hand. "We are not tired of you, and we  _always_ want to be around you. But it's not healthy to be attached at the hip to your parents when you're as old as you are. Do you understand?"

"How is this any different from being married?" Henry countered.

Both women stared at him, never having considered what he was suggesting.

"What?" the man questioned. "I'm more like your husband than your son."

"Henry…" Regina said softly, reaching out to stroke his hair. "You  _are_  our son…"

"Regardless of whatever else you are, Henry, you will always be that," Emma added.

"I'd rather be your husband," he shot back, crossing his arms.

"Henry!" Regina cried. "You know that's not possible."

Then, Henry protested, "Well, can't we pretend?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Can't we just pretend that I'm your husband?" he explained.

"Hen," Emma sighed. "It doesn't work that way. Yes, you're our lover, but… You can never stop being our son."

"I don't want to stop being your son. I just want… more. I just want  _all_  of you. I want that commitment and that life together."

"We're not going to leave you, Henry, but… it's just not… possible…" Regina told him with a sigh as she reached up to rub her temples.

"I think you're both just in denial."

"About what, exactly?" Emma pressed, eyebrows furrowing.

"About what you really want from me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're pushing me away."

Both women looked at their son with sad, understanding eyes. They knew he was right, but they also knew that they needed to do what was right for him. The conflict was excruciating, but they were both all too aware that lying would be even more painful.

"We might be resisting what you're suggesting, but we're not pushing you away, Henry," Regina said.

"Why can't you just move to Boston with me?" he whined.

"Because we have a house here and jobs and a life already set up. And it's your time to build that for yourself too," Emma told him, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "But we'll be right here through all of it. We're not going anywhere. A little distance isn't going to break us, Hen."

Biting his lip, Henry replied, "Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Emma promised.

"Exceedingly sure," Regina agreed.

"I miss you guys so much when you're not around," Henry sighed, lowering his head sadly.

"We miss you too. But we're  _so_ very proud of you, my sweet, handsome prince," Regina assured him.

"It's all gonna be okay, bub," Emma added, lifting her son's chin to kiss his lips. "Promise."

"I love you guys so much," Henry whimpered, throwing his arms around Emma and holding her tightly.

Regina joined them, wrapping an arm around each of her lovers before kissing her son on the cheek. When Henry didn't pull away, she began to rub his back gently, her fingertips tracing light patterns over his skin to calm him. But his anxiety to continue to make his heart race, and he clung to his mothers without letting go.

"Hen," Emma tried, stroking his hair. "It's okay, bubba."

Then, they heard a hard sob tear through him. Henry squeezed them tighter, if that was at all possible, and allowed himself to cry.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet baby boy," Regina cooed, peppering kisses over his cheek. "It's alright. It's alright. We're here."

"What do you need, bub?" Emma asked her son, wiping away his rapidly falling tears. "Tell us what you need."

"Need… you…" Henry whimpered, nuzzling each woman's neck.

Unsure what to say, or what he meant specifically, Emma and Regina waited for him to elaborate or act on his words. When he did, they were both surprised. Henry's hand reached up slowly and began to squeeze Regina's breast. When he started to whimper again, both women hushed him and stroked his hair as he continued to knead and fondle his mother's breast.

"What do you want, baby boy?" Regina whispered, kissing the top of his head. "Do you want to nurse?"

Henry nodded quickly and began to gently push Regina backwards until she was leaning against the headboard. Once she was steady, he curled up in front of her and leaned in, taking her nipple into his mouth. As Regina continued to stroke his hair, Henry reached out for Emma's hand. Once he had it, he pressed it against his abdomen, where Emma took the hint to massage him. She used her thumbs to draw patterns on his skin for some time, like Regina had done on his back earlier, until she saw her wife's eyes fall shut and her head lean back.

Then, Emma rubbed her thumbs over Henry's hips, one of the more sensitive places on his body.

"Mumma," he muttered breathily, breaking away from his mother's breast as his hips lifted off the bed slightly in response to Emma's touch.

"Mmm," Emma purred. "You like that, bubby?"

Henry hummed in reply, nodding once before reattaching himself to Regina's pert nipple. As Emma watched him suck lightly and saw Regina's chest heave with every breath, she felt herself shiver. This urged her to move her hands slightly south, so she slid her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and rubbed the skin there, making her son's hip jerk once more.

He was making them both wet with his soft little whimpers of contentment, and it wasn't long before Emma noticed the tent that had quickly formed in his boxers. As he nursed, she slid her hands over the bulge experimentally, rubbing his shaft through the fabric. Of course, Henry's hips lifted again, and his mouth fell open in a silent, pleasured cry. Once she saw this, Emma smiled and slowly tugged on the waistband of the only piece of clothing between them, until she had revealed her son's firm length in its entirety.

"Oh,  _Henry,_ " she cooed, reaching down between his legs to slide her hand down to the base of his cock. "Such a big boy. I don't know how you even fit inside us."

This earned a quiet groan from the man before he resumed nursing Regina's breast. This time, as he was beginning to suck harder, Regina let out a soft gasp. When his teeth grazed her nipple, she let out another.

"Behave, young man," Emma teased, sliding her hands over his toned abdomen and up his torso to playfully pinch his nipples. Then, as she watched his sucking become more gentle and calm, she asked, "Do you want me to make you come, bubba? My big, beautiful boy?"

Again, he broke away from his mother's pert nipple to nod his head quickly, silently urging the blonde to give him what he needed.

"Alright, bub. Relax. Deep breaths," Emma said softly, stroking Henry's hair back as he turned his head again and reattached his lips to Regina's breast.

Expecting to feel Emma's hand on him again, Henry was surprised when the sensation he felt around his swollen cock was wet and warm, rather than dry and smooth. When his mother began to suck lightly, in time with his nursing, he gasped and moaned.

In response, Henry began to suck harder, making Regina hiss in pleasure.

"Oh, Henry," the brunette sighed. "Bubba. Baby boy. You make Mommy feel so good."

"Easy, Bub," Emma purred, rubbing Henry's abdomen. "Gentle."

Both Henry and Regina whimpered as he complied and loosened his mouth's grip and eased his nursing. But the way Emma enveloped his length with her mouth caused Henry to break away every few seconds to suck in a staggered, shaky breath. Soon, he was squirming in Regina's lap as Emma's rhythm remained steady and slow. When her tongue passed over the slit in the head of his dick, though, Henry bucked, hitting the back of Emma's throat with his cock. She almost gagged, just from the sudden pressure, but she managed to keep herself steady and continued to suck him off until his hips were lifting steadily as he fucked her mouth.

Then, for the last time, Henry broke away from Regina's breast, his mouth falling open as a surprisingly high-pitched whine escaped him. One last buck of his hips signaled his impending orgasm, but just before he could ejaculate, Emma pulled away slightly. With one more jerk of his cock, he was coming, his throbbing erection spitting his climax all over Emma's lips and on the rest of her face. A loud groan erupted from Henry when he saw this, and he immediately reached down between his legs and gave his cock a few more rough jerks to milk the rest of his come from his penis, onto Emma's chin. As she looked back at him, locking eyes, she smirked seductively.

Regina, who had been watching all of this as she sat in sheer agony, let out a moan of her own as her wife licked their son's come from her lips.

"Oh, holy shit," Regina groaned. "Fuck."

"Clean it," Emma ordered, moving so that she was sitting in front of her wife.

Regina wasted no time leaning in and licking the rest of their son's ejaculation from Emma's chin before kissing her passionately.

"Good boy," the blonde cooed, upon pulling away from the kiss, as she stroked Henry's hair again.

Too shocked by the intensity of what had just happened, Henry fell speechless and simply stared up at his mothers, unable to move.

"Love you, Bubby," Emma said softly, kissing Regina's cheek and Henry's forehead.

He could only nod.

* * *

The next time Henry visited, it was not a surprise, but it was just as appreciated. This time, they had a relaxing dinner before making their way to bed. For whatever reason, there was a calmness between them that made it easy to relax in their bed. Henry was especially warm, with one of his mothers on each side of him, and it made him even more comfortable.

As relaxed as he was, though, Henry stilled husked, "Mom," before sitting up and pulling each woman close to him.

His lips alternated between Emma's lips and Regina's, until all three were panting from the intensity of the kisses.

Soon, Henry was on top of Emma, rubbing his erection between her folds and listening to her breathy moans as his length brushed repeated over her clit.

"I wanna make you both feel good," he told them, looking back and forth between them.

"Please," Emma gasped, feeling the tip of his cock nudging her entrance. "God, I'm so fucking wet for you, Henry."

"Me too," Regina confessed with a smile as she stroked the flexed muscles of his back.

"Make love to me," Emma pleaded. "Please. I need your huge cock inside me." She knew the dirty talk would rev him up and get him off, so she continued, "Need your come in me."

" _Uuugh_ ," her son groaned, pushing into her cunt just enough to feel her clench.

"More. More. Please," Emma begged.

"Give it to her, Henry," Regina urged him, moving her hands down to grope his ass.

In response to Regina's squeezing hands, Henry's hips swung forward involuntarily, which slid his penis fully into Emma's sex, making her cry out.

"God, you're so huge," she breathed. "So fucking huge."

"And you're so fucking tight," he replied, pulling back a little before pushing back in. "Love feeling you so tight and slick and wet. Clenching for me…"

"Oh, Henry. Please.  _Please._ I need to come."

"Let her come, baby boy," Regina whispered in his ear, leaning over his back until her breasts were pressed against him. "Make love to her."

"Ma," Henry groaned, pushing in again. Then, lost in the ecstasy of his mother's heat, several forbidden words fell from his lips: "Ma, I wanna knock you up. I wanna have your babies."

"Oh, my God," Emma gasped, instantly stilling his hips. "What?"

"Oh,  _fuck_ ," Henry choked out, face flooding with blood and turning a bright shade of red. "I… I…"

"What did you just say?" Emma pressed, staring him dead in the eyes.

"I… N-Nothing."

"Henry Daniel," Regina barked. "Answer your mother."

"I… I want… I want to get you pregnant…" he confessed, hands shaking as he slowly pulled out of his mother's sheath.

" _Henry!_ " Emma cried. "We  _can't!_ You can't possibly be—"

"I want your babies," he blurted, finally breaking to the point of giving up on his denial. "I want to make love to you and put my seed inside you and let you grow my babies inside you."

"Oh, my God."

"Ma, please. Why not? Why can't we?"

"Because I'm your  _mother!_  What would everyone think? We'd be—"

"Then let's move away and start over. Let me give you babies.  _Please._ "

"Henry…" Regina cut in. "It's wrong."

"You said that about us too! But look where we are. We're  _happy,_ aren't we?"

"Well… Yes," Regina confessed.

"Aren't you happy too, Ma?" Henry asked Emma.

She had to reply, "Yes. We're happy."

"Then let's build a life together. Commit to me. Let me give you babies, Ma."

There was a long silence that followed as Emma and Regina soaked in what he was saying. Both were shocked, but they had to admit that all they'd ever wanted, since everything had begun between them, was a normal life, and a family.

"Emma…" Regina softly addressed her wife. "Maybe he's right."

"What?!" Emma gaped. "Are you serious?"

"You don't want that? You don't want to build a family together?"

"We have a family."

"You know what we mean."

"You're for this?!"

"You're really not? Don't lie to us, Em. You know you want a family together."

Emma went quiet again, until Regina dared to reach around in front of Henry to stroke the sensitive skin of her hips.

"Babe… Don't you want to have his babies? His beautiful, beautiful babies?"

"Regina, stop… We can't…"

"Don't you want him to fill you with his come and let his seed grow inside you?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Emma groaned, squirming slightly as she realized that this was an incredibly arousing fantasy that she had not yet indulged.

"Ma, please," Henry begged her. "Let me give you my babies."

"FUCK!" Emma screamed. "Alright! Yes.  _Yes,_ Henry. God. Just do it. Do it."

"Oh, my God," her son breathed. " _Yes!_ "

Then, breathing heavily from the heat of the arousal flowing through her, Emma looked over Henry's shoulder at her wife and asked, "Spell?"

Given that she had been regularly taking birth control, she knew they would either have to wait until she stopped, or Regina would have to use magic to allow the pregnancy. When Regina nodded, Emma sighed with relief and let her head fall back onto the pillow.

"Bubba," she whimpered, lifting her hips slightly as his fingers dipped into her folds. "Don't tease me. Give me your babies, honey. Please."

"You want me to make love to you?" Henry purred, suddenly confident, now knowing just how aroused his mother was.

His fingers were soaked when he pulled them away.

"Mom?" he then asked, looking over his shoulder at Regina. "Are you sure this is okay?" When Regina nodded, he breathed, "Thank God. I've wanted this for so long."

"Henry," Emma gasped, feeling the tips of his fingertips slipping into her heat. " _Now_."

"You want my babies, Ma?"

"Please. Please, give me your come, Henry. Let me have your babies."

" _Ugh_. Ma. You're so fucking hot."

Finally, he pulled his fingers out and lined up with her entrance again, pushing in slowly.

"I'm gonna give you all of it, baby," he whispered, rocking his hips back and forth as he made love to the blonde, who was nearly thrashing beneath him. "Pretty girl," he sighed. "My beautiful girl. You're gonna make such beautiful babies with me."

"Oh,  _God!_ " Emma shouted, feeling him buck into her. "Jesus. Fuck. Regina, he's so fucking hard."

"And big," Regina agreed with a smile, as she reached between Henry's legs to grope his heavy balls. "With such perfect sacks of his seed. Full of our babies…"

Emma moaned at this, and Henry bucked harder as he felt Regina squeeze his balls.

"Fuck, Mom," Henry panted. "Ma's so tight. Feels so good on my cock. Gonna make me come."

"Yes, baby," Emma gasped. "Please, give it to me. Give me your babies, Hen."

" _Uuugh,_ " he groaned, fucking her harder as his body began to jerk sporadically. "You feel so fucking good. So fucking good. So—fucking—good."

Grunting with each thrust, Henry breathed heavily, panting in Emma's ear.

"I'm gonna… gonna… Oh, God, Ma."

"Yes, Henry!" Emma screamed. "Please, baby boy."

"Gonna fill you up," Henry whined. "Gonna make you so full of my come."

"Now, Hen. Come. I'm gonna… I'm coming!"

He didn't need her to tell him this, though. He could feel it. Feel her walls squeezing him, stroking him, tightening around him. It made him gasp as his orgasm came crashing in, and he cried, "FUCK, MA! That's it. That's  _it_. God, I'm coming. Gonna- give you- so many—babies, Ma."

By then, there was no rhythm to their movements. Both simply bucked hard, desperately riding out their orgasms, and Henry began to shout, "Mommy. Ma! Mumma!" as he came inside her, filling her the way he'd promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. So you all wanted to know my thoughts on the story and where things have been going. I have also been asked to share some of my fetishes, (as related to this fic, I assume), but I don't think that'll be happening unless some of you get to know me a little better. :P
> 
> Also, feel free to chat me up. I'm always willing to talk shop - or anything else, really - with people. I'm friendly! I don't bite (hard).
> 
> So anyway, back to the story. I think Henry's frustrations have been building for a while now. He's a growing man, but he obviously has attachment issues (can't deny that one). His mothers are in a similar position of wanting their son to grow up strong and independent, but also not wanting to let him leave the nest completely. Although they are trying desperately to do the right thing by him, they love him way too much to deny him. Plus, who wouldn't want to have babies with Emma Swan? Or Regina, for that matter.  
> I did have a hard time deciding who I wanted him to knock up, but then I remembered about Regina drinking the stuff to make sure she could never have kids and that went out the window. I probably would have had it be Regina otherwise.
> 
> To answer some other questions, I see Henry's relationship with Emma as being different from that of his relationship with Regina. I think Henry has a different kind of bond with each of them. His relationship with Regina is more dynamic, more up and down. His relationship with Emma is more stable and constant. I feel like the balance works well. I think there are obviously some unhealthy elements to each relationship (duh), but I also feel like Regina's relationship with her wife is strong, in that they are able to talk things through and be open and understanding with each other. In terms of who I like the most... I don't have a preference, really. They're all special in their own way. (Corny, I know.)
> 
> That all being said, I feel like this chapter was complete shit. It didn't exactly feel forced, but it didn't really feel natural either, and I feel like it became sort of a mess at the end. I dunno what happened. I'm a little disappointed in myself on this one I think... I'm also not really sure where the Hell to take the story next. (Full disclosure: I'm not a big fan of babies, so like...)
> 
> So, let me know what you guys think. I don't know if that's what you were all looking for when you asked for my thoughts on the story? But I'd be happy to answer other questions or if people just want to chat you can hit me up.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, my loves. I hope you at least got some enjoyment out of the chapter and that it wasn't complete and total shite.


	17. What If We Can't

Four months went by, and nothing.

Test after test, but no success, no matter how much or how hard they tried. Every weekend they tried, and tried, and tried. And although it was exceptionally enjoyable to try repeatedly, there were no results.

"Ma," Henry said softly, as Emma pulled him on top to initiate the missionary position.

She stopped and looked up at him, rubbing her thumb over his cheek with a gentle smile as she replied, "Yes, precious boy?"

"What if… What if we can't?"

Frozen, Emma stared.

Knowing her wife couldn't speak, Regina jumped in with the gentle warning, "Henry…"

"I…" Emma tried, her face turning red from panic.

What if he was right? What if they couldn't?

"Maybe… Maybe I should go to the doctor, Ma."

"But I—"

"Well, I mean, it's probably me... After all, you were able to have me, I guess, so… so it's gotta be something wrong with me, right?" Henry blurted, words pressured and fast.

"Oh, Henry," Emma sighed, pulling the young man down on top of her and holding him close. "I'm sure it's just—"

"But we've tried so hard!"

"Henry," Regina hushed him, stroking his hair back. "Baby boy. It's alright. If you want to go to the doctor, you can. We'll be here to support you, no matter what happens."

"I don't want to fail you," the man sobbed, sitting up and dropping his head into his hands. "I want to give you both babies and have a family with you."

"We  _are_  a family, Henry," Regina assured him. "With or without children."

But Henry's choking sobs did not stop for a long, long while.

Only when he was finally calm, after repeated comforting gestures and encouraging words, did Emma softly suggest, "Come on, baby. Let's try one more time. One more time, and if this isn't it, you can see a doctor."

But Henry was too upset to get hard. At least, that was how it seemed, until Emma noticed his reluctance as he rubbed the final tears from his eyes. As soon as she recognized that his downtrodden mood had not subsided, though he had calmed down significantly, Emma slid her hands up and down her son's thighs. In response, Regina approached her son from behind and began to slide her hands up and down his back, then started to scrape his skin lightly with her nails. This always served to make him shiver, and as soon as he did this, he felt his cock twitch to life.

"Mumma," he breathed, his eyes falling shut as Emma's feather light touch ghosted over the base of his penis.

"Mmm," Emma hummed. "Waking up, are we, my handsome devil?"

Then, Emma dragged her finger softly along his large, warm shaft, all the way to the head, which was beading with precome.

"Oh, goodness," Regina teased playfully. "Someone  _is_ waking up. Does bubba want to play?"

"I… I…" Henry stammered, eyes still shut as Regina reached around to press her fingers into his sensitive hips.

"Come on now, my sweet prince," Regina purred. "Don't you want to give Mumma your babies? Make her grow from your seed and give you a perfect heir?"

Henry groaned at this, his cock finally becoming fully engorged. Regina's playful, provocative tone was all he needed to fuel the fire of his sex drive. It took very little from his mothers, even when he was upset, to arouse him.

"Please, Hen," Emma whimpered teasingly. "Give me your babies. I want to feel your seed filling me."

Again, Henry groaned, leaning back down and kissing Emma's lips with hunger and passion.

"Oh, God, Ma," he gasped between kisses. "I want you so bad."

"I want your babies, Hen," Emma replied with a smile, connecting their lips again before lifting her hips to create friction between Henry's thick, hard shaft and the inside of her sensitive folds.

"Ma," Henry gasped again, swinging his hips forward involuntarily.

The head of his cock missed his mother's entrance slightly, but managed to rub against her clit, making her buck slightly from the surprising jolt of pleasure.

"Henry," Emma breathed, pulling his hips roughly forward to usher him inside.

She was so impossibly wet that his girth, though stretching her widely enough to nearly bring pain, slid in easily. Emma cried out when he filled her, always surprised by his size.

"Oh, God, baby boy. Give it to me. Give me everything."

As Henry began to buck into her, fucking her mercilessly through rapid waves of ecstasy, Regina reached between his legs and cupped his balls. At first, the feeling of her hand squeezed between his legs felt strange as Henry tried to fuck Emma with all his might and passion, but when his mother squeezed, he let out a loud gasp. Henry then swung his hips forward hard, his cock crashing against Emma's walls.

"I knew you'd like that," Regina cooed, leaving her free hand on his lower back to push him against Emma each time his body moved forward. "My prince has the most  _sensitive_ balls…"

With that, she squeezed him again, kneading his sacks in her hand until her son began to groan loudly. Henry's thrusts slowly slightly, to Emma's dismay, to allow for a more stimulating touch from Regina, and each time he pushed himself into her hand, she squeezed him a little harder.

Then, Emma found herself unable to breathe, as her son pushed past his delirium of pleasure and reached between her legs to rub her clit in small, steady circles with leisurely strokes of his thumb.

"Oh, Fuck, Hen," Emma cried. "You're gonna make me come."

"You're both gonna make –  _ugh –_ me come," he grunted in reply, continuing to fuck her with all of his throbbing erection.

"Give it to her, baby boy," Regina purred, removing her hand from her son's sensitive sacks to firmly squeeze his ass. "Give her your seed. Come inside her."

" _Yes_ , Henry!" the blonde screamed. "Come inside me, baby."

"Oh, God. I'm gonna. I'm gonna. I'm—" Henry panted. "Ah! That's it, Mumma! Fuck, you feel so good! So tight and wet for me. So ready to take my fucking come."

"Yes, honey. Yes, she is," Regina told him, kissing his shoulder from behind and leaning over him, pressing her breasts flush against his back. "Come, baby. Come."

"Ah!" Henry cried again, bucking one last time into his mother's tight, pulsing cunt, all the while feeling the pressure of Regina's body above him.

His whole body vibrated with pleasure as he remained inside her, streams of come filling her to the brim. As soon as Emma felt the heat of his semen shooting out in streams, her walls contracted around her son's swollen cock, and she came with a loud, startled scream.

Once Henry pulled out of her – his retreat tender and slow – Emma sighed happily and dipped two fingers between her folds. When she removed them, they were soaked with both her own come and her son's. To his surprise, she lifted her fingers to her lips and sucked them into her mouth seductively, making Henry think he could almost –  _almost –_ go again.

After licking the come off her fingers, Emma told her son, "If that doesn't get me pregnant, I don't know what will. I've never seen so much of your come."

"I tried, Mumma… I tried," Henry replied happily, as he curled up between his mothers.

"Good job, baby boy," Regina praised him, smiling as she kissed his cheek. "Good boy."

* * *

 

Several weekends later, after being escorted up the stairs of the mansion by his mothers, Henry arrived in their bedroom to find something odd placed on his usual pillow.

"What—" he started, mouth dropping when he realized exactly what he was looking at. "Oh, my God! Is this real?"

Both women laughed hard at this, and Emma assured him, "Yes, baby boy. It's real."

"Oh, my  _God!"_  Henry shouted, turning and pulling them both into a tight group hug. "I love you both so much!"

"I told you it would be fine," Emma teased, deeply kissing her son's lips.

Henry nodded and replied, "Yes, you did. And here we are.  _PREGNANT!_ "

To be sure – absolutely sure – Henry picked up the small test and held it in his hand, then stared down at it. Sure enough, they were pregnant.

"Do I get reward sex for being such a good host for your babies, honey?" Emma asked, stroking her hand down her son's front and stopping just above the waistband of his trousers.

"I think it's Mom's turn," Henry laughed, turning to Regina and pulling her close. "What do you think, Mom?"

"Oh, yes, baby boy," Regina cooed, stroking Henry's hair back. "I would love to feel you inside me."

It wasn't as though he hadn't had sex with Regina since they'd been trying to get Emma pregnant. It was just a little less frequent, and Henry wanted to make sure that she got the attention and the satisfaction she deserved.

So Henry quickly unclasped his belt and jerked his pants down, playfully pushing his mother back onto the bed. Then, he grabbed the backs of her thighs and jerked her forward until she was right at the edge of the bed. Once her panties were off, he spread her legs wide and smiled down at her.

"I'm gonna hammer you so fucking hard."

"Please, Henry," Regina whimpered. "I need to feel your cock inside me."

She was already soaked when Henry thrust his dick into her sex, but they both gasped in surprise at the pleasure they felt when Henry stretched her.

"So tight," he groaned. "So warm and wet and tight."

"So  _big,_ bubba," Regina cooed in reply. "Such a big, handsome man."

The praise urged Henry on, and he began to hammer into her, as promised, hard and fast until his whole length was slick with her fluids.

"God, Mom," Henry gasped. "Can't fucking believe how good you feel."

"Same, darling. Same." Then, after a few more thrusts, she pleaded, "Harder, Henry. I need more."

Overwhelmed by her plea, Henry did his very best to increase the pressure of his thrusts, but his energy level was at a plateau. Giving it everything he had, Henry bucked wildly against her, not bothering to set a rhythm, until she was crying out his name repeatedly.

"Henry. Henry.  _Henry!_ "

"Take it!" Henry grunted. "Take my fucking cock, Mom."

"Oh, yes, Henry. Yes. Give it all to me. Give me everything."

And he did. His hips sputtered to a halt as he gave one last push, shuddering against her as his seed erupted into her core, just as it had into Emma's.

Feeling him filling her, Regina cried out again and instantly reached her climax, a new wave of wetness flooding between them, soaking Henry's cock in her fluids and mixing with the come that was leaking out onto their thighs.

"You two are everything I ever could have dreamed of," Henry panted, after a long moment of silence as his body curled over his mother's.

His eyes fell shut, and Emma began to rub his back as she sat beside them on the bed.

"Get up here," she said softly, patting the spot on the bed between herself and her wife.

Henry nodded and obeyed.

* * *

 

As soon as Henry arrived home the next weekend, the women were ready and waiting for him. When they weren't in the parlor to greet him after he knocked, Henry was surprised, but he was even more so when he made his way into the living room and saw them sitting naked on the couch.

"Oh, Lord," he breathed, blatantly staring. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, dear," Regina cooed, offering a wicked smirk.

Then, Henry noticed the whip lying on the couch between the women. Blushing, he remained several paces away as he gawked at the scene.

"Well?" Emma pressed. "Are you going to come dominate us, or do we have to give you a formal invitation?"

Blinking several times in disbelief, Henry took three hesitant steps towards the couch and looked down at them.

"You… want me to…"

"Yes, dear," Regina answered, taking his hand and tugging him closer.

Once he was within reach, she wasted no time undoing the buckle of his belt and unzipping his trousers.

"Show us," Emma offered, giving Henry a sly, inviting smile.

As aroused as he was, Henry was caught so off guard that his moves seemed reluctant and slow. Carefully, though, he pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees, allowing his erection to spring free.

"Oh, my," Regina teased. "That's all it takes, baby boy?"

Henry nodded.

"Well, come on, now, love," the brunette coaxed him. "Show us who's boss."

"You are," Henry finally laughed, shaking his head and knowing this was all just a game.

He had no misconceptions about who was in charge in their relationship. Regina wore the pants most of the time. It wasn't as though he couldn't try them on – of course, he had, many times – but at the end of the day, it was Regina who called the shots. Not that this bothered him or Emma in the slightest. They all took their turn.

That being said, Henry felt slightly reluctant to take the whip that was being held out to him. In fact, he had an inexplicable urge to watch  _Emma_ take control. He wasn't sure why, but because of this, he finally took the whip from Regina, then pressed it into Emma's hand.

"I think it's your turn," he explained, smiling at her.

Her eyes went wide as she asked, "Me?"

"You."

"But I—"

"Please, Ma. I wanna watch you turn Mom's ass red."

Even Regina looked surprised at this. She had no protests, though, so her expression of minor shock faded into a smile.

"You heard the man, Emma," she said softly, placing her hand on Emma's thigh. "He wants a show."

Swallowing her insecurities, Emma nodded and suggested, "Upstairs."

With a nod, Emma's partners ascended the stairs and entered their bedroom. Regina sat down first as Henry removed his clothes. Once Regina was on the bed, Emma squeezed the whip tightly in her fist.

"Roll over," she commanded, and waited for Regina to obey.

Henry's mouth watered as Regina gave a seductive smile and rolled onto her stomach. Without prompting, she lifted her ass in the air to give her partners a better view of what she had to offer them. As Regina waited, Emma pulled the strap-on up around her hips, and Henry helped her fasten it snugly.

"Go on," he urged her. "Look. She's dripping."

Emma's eyes widened slightly as she noticed the wetness at the apex of Regina's thighs. He was right: Regina was more than ready.

Without further encouragement, Emma cracked the whip over Regina's backside. Regina sucked in a sharp breath of pain and bit her lip.

When Emma heard the muffled sound, though, she commanded, "No. Open your mouth. I want to hear you."

The order was one that Regina obeyed instantly, and as soon as she had, she felt the next crack of the whip against the backs of her thighs and gasped loudly.

"Emma," Regina whimpered, thighs beginning to shake from overstimulation and anticipation.

Emma crawled onto the bed and positioned herself behind her wife, then slid her fingers into the woman's dripping core.

"Oh, God," Emma moaned. "So hot and ready for us."

Regina nodded frantically, her mouth too dry to beg for stimulation. Emma cracked the whip over her ass again, making Regina's body jerk forward as she roughly gripped the sheets in her fists. Standing behind them, Henry slid his hand down between his legs and began to stroke himself, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock with each movement.

After one more crack of the whip – this time earning a loud cry from Regina – Emma pushed in deep, making her wife cry out yet again.

"Emma!" Regina shouted, falling forward and nearly allowing the toy to slip out of her blazing center.

"Yes," Emma growled, suddenly intoxicated by her own power. "Take it, Regina."

Then, the blonde began to thrust, hard and fast, just as their son often did, working Regina to the peak of her arousal.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Emma,  _more_ ," Regina moaned. "I need more."

"Fuck," Emma grunted, bucking forward.

Behind them, Henry was still working himself up towards his own climax. But just as Regina began to frantically lift her hips in time with Emma's thrusts, her wife stilled her movements.

"What are you doing?" Regina cried. "Don't fucking stop!"

"Henry," Emma beckoned her son, waving him over.

His hand stopped as he looked at them curiously, but when Emma motioned for him again, he obeyed and stepped closer.

"Your turn," Emma explained, passing him the whip.

But Henry shook his head and gently pushed his mother out of the way. Once he had access to Regina's backside, he cocked his hand back and brought it crashing back down against Regina's rear cheeks.

"You wanted it red," he laughed, looking at Emma, who was gaping.

After a few more strikes, each earning a cry of pleasure from Regina, the woman pleaded, "Inside me."

Without further prompting or hesitation, Henry climbed onto the bed, lifted his mother's hips up for better access, and slammed into her. A scream escaped Regina's lips – his girth was far larger than that of the toy – and Henry grunted loudly as he jerked his hips back and sent them forward again, burying himself deeper than the toy had gone.

"Oh, fuck, Henry," Regina groaned.

"Such a –  _ahhh –_ good girl," Henry grunted between thrusts. "Take my cock, Mom."

Beside them, Emma was kneeling and dipping her fingers between her folds, alternating between penetrating herself and rubbing subtle circles over her clit.

When it was Henry's turn to cry out as he neared his orgasm, Emma let out a loud gasp and watched her wife's face contort in pleasure. Henry had reached around Regina's front to rub her clit roughly as he thrusted a little slower to maintain his balance. But the decrease in speed and force made Regina whine in protest.

" _Harder_ ," she pleaded with her son, but he only responded by increasing the force of his fingers, not his thrusts.

Then, when she began to buck backwards against him, in an effort to drive him deeper into her sex, the sounds coming from Henry began to alternate between louder grunts and labored gasps. She was starting to come – he could feel her walls massaging his whole length – and it brought him to the edge. When she began to scream again, Emma could hold it in no longer, and she fell apart watching her lovers come hard as her son ejaculated into her wife.

"How was that?" Henry panted, sagging over his mother as he pressed gentle kisses to her shoulder blades.

Regina was too tired to speak, so she simply nodded and allowed her eyes to fall shut.

* * *

 

That night, Emma woke from a dream – one that made her sweaty and wet between her legs. After a long moment of thought as she squeezed her thighs together, she realized she could no longer subdue her desire. As quietly as possible, Emma reached for the strap-on on the bedside table and pulled it on carefully. Luckily for her, her son was already on his stomach, snoring softly. As she positioned herself between his legs from behind, she massaged his buttocks. Henry grunted softly in his sleep and pushed his hips down against the mattress. Emma smiled at this, knowing the stimulation was turning him on in his sleep.

As she applied lubricant to the shaft of the toy, and the crack of Henry's ass, she whispered, "That's it, baby. Get hard for me."

When she rubbed the head of the toy between her son's cheeks, he whimpered and resumed rubbing his hardening penis against the sheets – anything to stimulate him further. At first, Emma just pushed two fingers into him, spreading his entrance and massaging its rim to ready him for what she was able to do. Then, she pushed in teasingly – just the tip – and pulled back out, making him whimper again. When she finally pushed the shaft into him, though, slow and deep, Henry let out a loud gasp of surprise and bucked back hard against the stimulation. This, of course, drove Emma's toy deeper into him, hitting the sensitive organ inside him, and he mewled in response, finally waking.

"Henry," Emma purred, massaging his cheeks as she pumped into him. "Let me fuck you."

He nodded desperately, gripping the sheets as Regina had done earlier, and the brunette beside him immediately woke to the sound of his whimpering.

When Emma noticed that her wife had woken, she smiled and carefully rolled them onto their sides facing Regina, leaving the toy buried as deeply as possible.

"Jerk him off," Emma said, nodding at Regina, who obeyed almost instantly.

Emma could tell her wife was still sleepy and somewhat dazed, but it was obvious that she was eager to palm and stroke and massage her son's erection as the blonde continued to move inside him, assaulting his prostate with each thrust.

"Mumma!" Henry suddenly cried, feeling Regina cup his balls with one hand, and the base of his cock with the other.

Emma continued, and continued, and continued – going and going until Henry could take it no longer.

"Fuck!" he screamed, and Regina responded by jerking hard and fast.

He didn't know whether to buck backwards against the toy to move it deeper within him, or whether to buck forward into the intense, heavenly stimulation of Regina's stroking hand. As she rolled and massaged his balls, though, Henry burst, shooting his come all over her stomach.

"Mum!" he screamed, and Emma gave him one last hard thrust, holding herself in the depths of his heat and pushing as firmly as possible against the bundle of pleasure inside him.

"Good boy," she purred, and her wife nodded, continuing to stroke her son until he'd softened.


	18. Cravings

"Henry, sweetheart," Regina called up the stairs. "Wake up, darling. We brought you a surprise."

"But don't get out of bed!" Emma shouted.

Confused, Henry simply sat up from his nap and rubbed his eyes, waiting for his mothers to appear in the door frame and explain themselves.

"Roll onto your stomach," Emma ordered happily, upon seeing her son upright in bed.

He was, of course, naked beneath the lone sheet that covered him from the waist down. With only some hesitation, Henry began to roll onto his stomach, as ordered. When he heard the sound of Emma's pants dropping, her belt buckle clanging as it hit the hard wood floor, Henry tensed and felt his heart stop. Next, he heard Regina unzip her dress. Before he could stop his head from spinning, Emma climbed into the bed next to him, naked.

"Baby," Emma cooed, pushing a hand seductively through her smooth, curly locks of hair. "Mommy's horny. Can you help with that?"

"I… I thought you said you had a s-surprise for me," Henry stuttered, staring at the open space between his mother's spread legs.

"Is that not enough of a surprise for you?" Regina teased, stroking his muscular back slowly, savoring the sensation of her hand moving over the ripples.

"It is," their son quickly asserted, nodding his head and swallowing his embarrassment.

"Then eat, silly boy," Regina laughed, slapping his ass as she gestured towards her wife.

Henry nodded again and wrapped his hands under Emma's thighs, then wasted no time burying his face between her legs. As soon as he covered her clit with his mouth, she bucked against his face and gasped.

"Oh, fuck," she cursed. "Your mouth feels so good on me, baby."

This continued for several minutes, as Henry was taking his time teasing her sensitive body with his tongue. Then, he felt something slick between the cheeks of his backside. He sucked in a startled surge of air, then gasped again when he felt the thing pushing into him from behind. It wasn't like the strap-on. It was thick. Its girth was stretching him so much that he barely remembered to breathe.

"Don't stop!" Emma cried, tugging his hair and guiding his head back between her legs.

Body shaking as Regina pushed the toy deeper, Henry resumed his efforts. As Emma began to rock steadily against him, Regina pushed the plug home and buried it as deep as it would go. As if the stimulation against his prostate was not enough, Regina flipped the switch and immediately, the plug began to vibrate inside him.

Henry nearly screamed.

Emma had to hold his head still so that he wouldn't pull away or get distracted.

Regina began to twist and press gently, moving the toy around slightly inside her son's body.

He could barely breathe.

Just when Henry thought they both might come – at least, he knew he was about to, even without direct stimulation of his member – Emma let out a cry.

"Wait!" she gasped.

Regina and Henry stared at her, dumbfounding. Henry's cock was throbbing, and it was all he could do not to push back against the toy.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"What's the matter?" Henry pressed anxiously.

"I need chocolate," Emma replied firmly, staring at them with eyes of steel.

"You need… what?" Regina gaped.

"Chocolate. Right now."

"Babe… This is kind of—"

"Chocolate, or we're finished here."

"I got it!" Henry cried, rising to his knees.

Regina pulled the toy out, making her son flinch, but as soon as it was outside of his body, Henry leapt from the bed and bolted downstairs.

He returned shortly after with five squares of dark chocolate and a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup.

"This okay?" he asked Emma nervously.

Emma nodded and made a grabbing motion with her hands, so Henry advanced and handed her both. After putting one of the squares of chocolate into her mouth, Emma uncapped the bottle of syrup and shocked her wife and son with her next gesture.

Henry watched, astonished, as she poured the syrup down her neck, over her breasts, and all the way down between her legs. At first, they could see Regina flinch. There was no way her new sheets were going to get out of this encounter alive. Then, Regina's eyes darkened with lust that matched her son's. He wasted no time going to work on her body, slowly dragging his tongue over every drop of chocolate.

Emma let out a low moan as she chewed slowly, her head falling back against the headrest.

"That's it, baby," she hummed. "Good boy."

Henry shivered, which was Regina's cue to push the toy back into him and turn it on. The movement was so strong and abrupt that Henry's body jerked forward.

"There," he said, once he'd mostly recovered from the shock and most of the chocolate was gone. "Better?"

"Regina," Emma said firmly, nodding to her wife.

Regina and Henry changed places, leaving Henry sitting up as Regina crawled between Emma's legs and licked away what was left of the chocolate syrup.

As Emma rode Regina's face, dripping Regina's prize all over her chin, Henry jerked himself steadily and let his body ride out the vibrations the toy was sending shooting through him. Henry waited for Emma to come, and when she did – nearly choking on the last piece of chocolate – he cried out, bucked his hips, and spent his load.

* * *

"I don't want to go back to Boston," Henry whined, lying naked between his mothers on the morning of his projected return.

"You have to, baby," Regina cooed, stroking Henry's hair back.

"But I don't want—"

"Henry Mills," Emma said sternly. "This is your career, and we will  _not_ let you throw it away."

"Mom! I don't  _need_ to—"

"Henry," Regina scolded him. "Enough."

"I guess you're right," the young man sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "I want to provide for my family. You both need me. You  _all_ need me."

With a gentle touch, Henry rested his hand on Emma's stomach and sighed again.

"I'll go back," he conceded. "I'm sorry. I'll be strong for you. For my family."

"Henry, you know it's not about that. We have plenty to provide for a—"

"No. I'm going to support you."

"You're being ridiculous. This is about you and your development. It's about you feeling fulfilled in your career."

"I don't care about my career!"

"Henry, you didn't go to college for nothing. Right?"

Henry only grunted in reply.

"Don't be so grumpy," Emma chastised him with a scowl.

Her son scowled back and crossed his arms, muttering, "Whatever," and climbed out of the bed.

"You're such a child sometimes," Emma sighed, looking to her wife for support.

"You don't mind it when I'm in bed with you," Henry shot back.

Mouth hung slightly open, Emma stared at him at he disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

 

' _ **You shouldn't have left angry,'**_  Emma texted her son, in the group chat that included Regina.

' _ **You shouldn't have called me a child.'**_

' _ **Henry, don't be like that,'**_ Regina chimed in.

Oddly enough, the two women were together in their kitchen, making dinner, as they both texted their son.

"Do you think he's going to stay mad?" Emma asked her wife, looking distraught.

"No," Regina said with a laugh. "Not if you show him your pussy."

Rolling her eyes, Emma replied, "Come on, Regina. Not funny right now."

"Well, it's true. He can't stay mad at us long anyway. Plus, you're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant, and we all know he's thrilled. He's just grumpy because he had to leave and he gets separation anxiety."

"Well… Maybe we should make him feel better. Do something to cheer him up. Ya know?"

"Like what?"

"Like… I dunno. Show him our pussies?"

"I thought that wasn't funny."

"Well, then you brought up his separation anxiety, and it all made sense. Plus, it makes me feel guilty for making him leave."

"Alright. Then let's finish up dinner and go upstairs."

* * *

 

Despite being in his office at work, Henry answered the video call that appeared on his phone when Regina called him. What he saw first was Emma's tank top, tightly hugging her braless breasts as her nipples protruded beneath the fabric.

"H-Hi," Henry stuttered, distracted by the view. "What's up? I'm at work."

"I know," Emma said with a smirk, then turned the camera over to her wife.

Unlike Emma, Regina was topless, and Henry's mouth instantly fell open when he saw her bare breasts.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, staring at the screen of his phone.

"Henry…" Regina cooed, a playful smile tugging the corners of her lips.

"Y-Yes?"

"We miss you," Emma finished, pulling her tank top off and revealing her own breasts.

When the camera tilted downward, displaying all of the women he loved so dearly, Henry felt his mouth begin to water.

"Fuck," Henry gasped, feeling his pants beginning to fit tighter than they had been before the call.

"I… I miss you too," Henry confessed, wanting to hold his ground in his stubbornness but unwilling to do so given the circumstances.

"Show us what you've got for us, baby boy," Regina purred, pulling the camera close to the apex of her thighs.

"I'm… I'm at work." Henry protested weakly, reaching up to wipe his mouth.

"Oh, baby boy… Come on… You know you wanna play," Emma sung teasingly, taking the phone from her wife and tilting the camera to focus between her own legs. "Show us how hard we made you."

With a soft whine, Henry reached to unzip his trousers, pulling his cock roughly out of the hole in his boxers.

"No," Regina said firmly. "All of it."

Blushing, Henry jerked his trousers and underwear down to his knees, exposing his length in its entirety.

"Rub the head, baby," Regina said encouragingly. "Do it like your mommies would."

With another whine, Henry rubbed his thumb teasingly over the tip of his cock and gave the head a gentle squeeze between his thumb and forefinger.

"That's it, honey. Now, watch mommy."

The camera was now focused on Regina's fingers, which began to plunge in and out of her dripping cunt. That was it. That was all the control Henry had, and when he lost it, his hand went wild, jerking hard and fast as he stared down at the screen of his phone.

The game they played was intense, and Regina was the first to win. Henry watched as Regina's fingers were removed from their sheath for the last time, soaked and dripping with come.

"Ma!" Henry gasped loudly, bucking into his own hand.

This time, he jerked so hard it almost hurt, and the small burst of pain was enough to push him over the edge. Henry came hard in unison with Emma, who let out a high pitched howl as her wife pushed her hand aside and used her own to pleasure Emma.

"Good boy," Regina purred, smiling down at the camera as she noted the drops of come that coated his hand and thighs. "Good boy, baby."

"I wanna come home," Henry whined, tears suddenly filling his eyes as he wiped his hand and cock on a tissue.

Emma sighed and took the phone from Regina.

"Baby boy," she whispered. "You'll be home to visit this weekend, right? It'll be okay."

Sniffling, Henry nodded.

After blowing several kisses back and forth and exchanging 'I love you's, the three ended the call.

* * *

 

"Alright," Emma purred. "No touching."

With the wave of Regina's hand, Henry found himself bound to the bed by all fours.

"But I—" Henry protested, mouth watering as he stared at the naked bodies of his lovers.

His protest ended when Emma swiftly straddled him and lowered herself onto his cock.

" _Ah_!" she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut and steadying herself with her hands on her son's chest. "Oh, God, bubby. That's it. I can feel you pulsing inside me…"

Henry blushed. He could feel his veins throbbing too, as his cock quickly swelled inside her.

"Ma," he whimpered.

"Need you," Emma moaned, her head falling back as she pinched Henry's nipples.

Her son bucked, jamming himself up into her.

As soon as he realized what he'd done, he gasped and asked, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Shh. Fuck me. I need you."

Emma dragged her nails down the length of Henry's chest, all the way down to his hips, making him arch his back from the wave of pain and pleasure.

"Good boy," Regina encouraged her son, stroking his hair back. "You ready for more, honey?"

He nodded vigorously as Regina straddled his face and lowered herself down close to his mouth. He sucked her clit between his lips eagerly, lapping at her fluids as he lifted his hips slightly to match Emma's downward thrusts.

The blonde was moaning the loudest, thrusting and rocking and sighing and crying as she fucked her son. Then, Regina joined in, whimpering as Henry sucked harder on her clit, then pushed his tongue into her cunt as deep as it would go. Henry's grunts were suffocated as Regina rode his face, rubbing herself over his lips and chin and leaving a wave of come in her wake.

When Henry licked around her clit quicker, Regina bucked hard, nearly hurting him, and cried out as she came hard, a new rush of fluid pouring from her core and into his hungry mouth.

Then, Emma was coming, rocking hard and fast, which triggered Henry's orgasm. He'd been holding it back, struggling hard to do so, and when she finally released, Henry felt a gigantic wave of relief wash over him as he gave one last gentle buck – he was trying not to hurt her – and exploded inside his mother.

"I love when you're both this hungry for me," Henry breathed, when they both dismounted. "Makes me wanna go all night."

"We can, if you want," Emma giggled, giving his cock one steady stroke.

Henry bucked and looked at her with wide eyes. Regina waved her hand and released her son from his restraints.

"I don't know if I can go again," Regina laughed, kissing her wife on the cheek.

But when she saw the look of disappointment on Emma's face…


End file.
